


Corps à coeur estival.

by irrealite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Believe in Swan Queen (Once Upon a Time), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Minor Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Young Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrealite/pseuds/irrealite
Summary: L'une est monitrice, l'autre vient pour l'été. Trois années les séparent et tout les règlements du camps aussi, mais que peut on faire quand on passe ses journées en pleine nature, sous le soleil, avec celle pour qui on nourrit un désir si fort qu'il en devient incontrôlable? Et si le désir, n'était pas seulement ça, et si c'était mêlé à des sentiments?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 6





	1. L'arrivée.

**Première semaine : Lundi 1er juillet**

Regina soupira devant le train. Déjà elle était forcée de se rendre dans cet endroit et en plus sa mère n'était pas fichue de l'emmener là-bas, elle devait prendre le train puis devrait marcher jusqu'à ce lieu paumé dans lequel elle était condamnée à croupir pour les deux mois à venir. Elle se décida à rentrer dans le train, posa sa valise sur les rangements et s'assit à une place, son sac à dos sur la place voisine. Si quelqu'un s'asseyait elle le tuerait, elle n'était pas d'humeur à partager sa place. Le train démarra et elle sortit son livre pour s'y plonger. Les histoires étaient la seule chose au monde capable de lui donner espoir, de la garder en vie, elle n'avait personne, la seule personne de sa vie était sa mère et cette dernière se fichait éperdument d'elle. Avec les trois heures de train elle eut le temps de lire l'entièreté de son roman, et s'insulta silencieusement d'avoir mit sa réserve de livre dans sa valise et non dans son sac à dos. Résignée, elle resta les vingt dernières minutes à regarder le paysage défiler devant elle. La nature était belle, fille de la ville, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de verdures au kilomètre, elle avait dix-huit ans et pourtant c'est la première fois qu'elle allait vivre dans un lieu naturel, en dehors d'une ville. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé avec ses parents et puis sa mère, mais toujours de ville en ville, jamais en dehors de celles ci. Quand le train s'arrêta en gare, elle soupira et se leva. Sac sur le dos, valise en main elle sortit du train et traversa la petite gare. En dehors, elle découvrit que malgré le côté « petite ville » de cet endroit elle n'était pas si paumée qu'elle le pensait, mais malgré tout elle se refusa de marcher, alors elle alla vers les taxis dont les chauffeurs étaient sortis et regroupés plus loin.

-Bonjour, je cherche la colonie de vacances qui se trouve sur le domaine du nom : les Contes. Pourriez vous m'y emmener? Demanda-t-elle à un des chauffeurs.

-Vous devez être Regina Mills, c'est ça? Lui demanda un homme.

-Exact. Comment le savez vous? Questionna la brune.

-Monsieur Gold, le directeur, m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Je suis Jefferson. Répondit l'homme.

Évidemment, sa mère l'abandonnait dans ce trou et l'y envoyait en train, mais ne se privait pas de faire en sorte que l'on remarque son arrivée. Sa mère avait toujours ce besoin de montrer qu'elle était riche et avait du pouvoir, alors qu'au fond c'était son père qui leurs avait apporté tout ça. Elle n'ajouta rien et suivi Jefferson à la voiture. Elle monta à l'arrière, son sac à ses côtés, sa valise dans le coffre. Elle commençait à stresser, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour la vie en collectivité, ni tout ce qui était lié aux relations sociales et humaines, sa mère était toujours sur son dos, alors elle était étonnée de voir qu'elle la laissait pour ces deux mois. La voiture s'arrêta devant le domaine, dans lequel il y avait une grande bâtisse abandonnée et en ruines, entourée de kilomètres de terre, et d'après ce que lui disait Jefferson il y avait une partie derrière la bâtisse qui était une forêt, dans laquelle passait une rivière. Il prit la valise de la brune, qui gardait son sac à dos et ensemble ils allèrent vers le bâtiment annexe à la grande bâtisse qui était gardé en bon état. Devant se trouvait Gold et une femme d'un certain âge que Regina ne connaissait pas.

-Monsieur, mademoiselle Mills est arrivée. Souffla Jefferson.

-Merci, Granny je viendrais en cuisine plus tard. Déclara l'homme. Bonjour Regina.

-Bonjour. Que se soit clair, que vous connaissiez ou non ma mère, ne change rien. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur et personne ne doit savoir que je vous connais par le biais de ma mère. Obligea la brune, qui ne supportait pas cet homme.

-Bien. Alors allez à l'intérieur, August vous attend pour vous montrer les lieux. Ordonna Gold en lui montrant le bâtiment.

Regina ne dit pas un mot, et prit sa valise pour aller dans le bâtiment en question. Elle vit un homme grand et barbu à la table, en train de ramasser quelques affaires.

-Bonjour, Regina c'est ça? Lança-t-il. La brune hocha la tête, cet homme dégageait quelque chose de simple, de serein et elle se sentait à l'aise. Alors je vais te montrer les lieux, puis t'aider avec ta tente, mais avant je vais t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne ici. Il lui montra où poser ses affaires et l'entraîna derrière sur le terrain. Les repas sont gérés par Granny, l'infirmerie par Tink, tu as vu Jefferson, qui s'occupe de l'entretien et des tâches pour la colonie, et après nous sommes six mono, trois hommes, trois femmes, Elsa, Emma, Mary, David, Killian et moi. Lista-t-il alors qu'il allait vers le champ de tentes sous les arbres. Chacun à sa tente et en est responsable, tout comme vous êtes responsables de vos affaires. Vous avez entre seize et dix-huit ans, je crois que tu es la plus vieille.

-Je sais. Je suis l'exception. J'aurais dix neuf ans dans trois mois. Remarqua Regina.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne posera aucun problème. Assura l'homme. Donc pour la nourriture tu ne te poses pas de question, une fois par semaine tu seras de vaisselle, une fois de ménage des douches, et le reste du temps tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Nous faisons des activités chaque jours, certaines vous sont obligatoires, d'autres c'est comme vous voulez. Tout les dimanches on vous mettra le planning de la semaine qui arrive dans la salle commune par laquelle on est passé. Cette salle est votre cantine, on y fera aussi les soirées et certaines activités. Les salles de bain sont dans le petit bloc à côté, fille et garçon sont séparés. Là, c'est la zone des tentes, celles des jeunes là et celles des monos, qui sont un peu plus grandes là bas. Expliqua-t-il en montrant les deux zones qui étaient séparées par une vingtaine de mètres. Tu es la dernière arrivée, mais on t'a gardé une tente, on va la monter, où préfères tu? Sous les arbres ou non?

-Sous les arbres. J'ai le droit de l'éloigner un peu de celles des autres? Questionna la brune en voyant que les autres avaient presque collé leurs tente ensemble.

-Bien sur, si tu veux tu me montres où tu voudrais ta tente et on s'en arrange. Proposa August.

Regina lui montra l'emplacement à cinq bons mètres des autres. L'homme accepta et lui sortit la tente pour l'aider. La jeune femme pu voir une silhouette brune s'avancer avec un grand sourire et seulement quand elle fut près d'elle, qu'elle remarqua les mèches rouges.

-Salut! Je suis Ruby, je suis la petite fille de Granny, je viens ici depuis toujours, je connais le domaine comme ma poche, alors hésite pas d'accord! S'emballa-t-elle.

-Ruby laisse la respirer. Sourit August.

-Je vais l'aider avec la tente. Emma te cherche. Rétorqua la brunette. August acquiesça et laissa les deux jeunes femmes. August est franchement cool, et Emma aussi d'ailleurs, tu la verras probablement plus tard, dans les femmes d'ici c'est la plus cool et aussi la plus jeune. Ria-t-elle.

-D'accord. Acquiesça Regina. Tu accueilles tout le monde comme ça?

-Oh non, seulement les gens que je sens bien. Sourit Ruby. Cette année c'est toi, une fille qui s'appelle Ariel et un mec du nom de Graham. Tout les ans je me fais des amis ici, et je sens du premier coup d'oeil avec qui ça passera et avec qui ça passera pas. J'ai du flair pour ça. Avec toi ça passera j'en suis sûre! S'emballa-t-elle pétillante.

-Tu as confiances en ta capacité à te faire aimer. Gloussa la brune.

-Ouep! Répondit Ruby en faisant sonner la dernière syllabe. Mais aide moi avec la tente! Réclama-t-elle.

Regina obéit, amusée par l'attitude enfantine de la jeune femme, et son engouement à devenir son amie. Si elle devait restée coincée ici pendant deux mois autant qu'ils soient intéressants, et si c'était en se permettant de devenir amie avec des jeunes comme Ruby alors elle allait le faire.  
Elle passa la journée avec Ruby pour découvrir les gens et les lieux, le soir au repas, elle était attablée avec elle, Graham, Ariel dont sa nouvelle amie lui avait parlé, mais aussi avec un petit couple niais à souhait, Kathryn et Frederick. Alors qu'ils mangeaient et qu'elle écoutait sans intervenir, son regard fut attiré par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit. Une femme blonde, probablement un peu plus âgée qu'elle, avec des bras sculptés et bien dessinés, un sourire à tomber à la renverse et un beau regard vert émeraude totalement transcendant, venait d'entrer pour rejoindre la table des moniteurs. Regina la regarda sourire à tout le monde en s'excusant de son retard, puis se pencher vers August pour embrasser sa joue.

-C'est Emma, tu sais je t'en ai parlé. La mono la plus jeune et la plus cool de la colo. Elle et August sont frères et soeurs, enfin de coeur, ils ont pas les mêmes parents je crois. Expliqua Ruby assise à côté d'elle.

-Tu sais toujours tout sur tout le monde toi? Sourit Regina, l'air de rien, elle ne voulait pas trahir que la blonde lui avait tapé dans l'oeil.

-J'ai grandi ici, je te l'ai dis, j'ai vu tout le monde arriver alors évidemment que je connais tout. Sourit Ruby. En plus, ma grand-mère te le confirmera, je suis une commère et une fouineuse. Ria-t-elle.

-J'en doute pas une minute. Sourit gentiment la brune.

Ils passèrent la soirée tous ensemble, et Regina resta en retrait, comme toujours, à observée la blonde, cette femme l'impressionnait, elle se sentait attirée par elle, comme aimantée...

**Première semaine - Mercredi 3 juillet**

Trois jours qu'elle était arrivée, elle s'habituait doucement au lieu, au mode de vie, à sa tente et aux gens. Ruby était définitivement une personne sympathique et joviale et la brune l'appréciait de plus en plus. Par contre elle avait découvert d'autres jeunes sur les trente présents, et elle en avait déjà repéré une qu'elle ne supportait pas, un pimbêche prétentieuse et insupportable. Et dans ces jours, elles avaient observé Emma le plus possible, à chaque fois que la blonde entrait dans une certaine zone elle le sentait, comme si elle ressentait sa présence ce qui avait le dont de la déstabiliser. Malgré cette attraction, Regina faisait en sorte de passer inaperçue pour la monitrice, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'elle était à moins de cinq mètres, Regina fuyait. Mais ce soir c'était la soirée de début de vacances, moniteurs, personnels et jeunes se retrouvaient dans la salle avec musique et buffet pour la soirée, pour bien démarrer les vacances. La brune était dans un coin de la salle, habillée d'une petite robe d'été à bretelles tombant à mi cuisses avec des motifs roses pâles et bleu roi, elle regardait les autres danser, et plus particulièrement la blonde qui dansait avec une fille. Celle ci s'appelait Lily, la brune l'avait apprit de Ruby, apparement la jeune fille affirmait son homosexualité fièrement et ne cachait pas son attirance pour Emma depuis le début de la colonie. Regina avait du mal, elle avait cette espèce de boule au creux du ventre, une jalousie dévorante. Cela faisait bien cinq ans qu'elle était consciente d'être autant attirée par les hommes que les femmes, alors tomber sous le charme d'Emma n'était pas quelque chose d'étonnant parce que c'était une femme mais parce qu'elle ressentait une attraction envers la blonde qui était follement forte.

-Bonsoir toi. La coupa Robin, un garçon d'un an de moins qu'elle dans la colo, qu'elle avait pour l'instant réussi à éviter. T'es tout en beauté ce soir. Comme toujours. Une danse?

Elle soupira, ce garçon l'agaçait avec son côté prétentieux et elle ne voulait pas danser, mais c'était le début de la colonie, elle ne devait pas déjà se mettre à l'écart. Elle accepta et Robin l'entraîna sur la piste pour passer un bras autour d'elle et commencer à bouger en rythme. Le slow passant, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Robin, et son menton par dessus, alors que son autre main était dans celle du jeune homme. Elle regarda les autres en dansant et vit Emma tout près d'elle, dansant dans les bras de son frère cette fois. Gênée elle cacha son visage dans le cou de Robin qui interpréta ça comme un signe qu'il lui plaisait et resserra son étreinte sur elle. Regina avait qu'une envie fuir, elle était mal à l'aise, mais c'est quand elle sentit la main de Robin descendre pour se poser sur ses fesses qu'elle perdit le contrôle. Elle le repoussa violemment.

-Nan mais ça va pas?! J'ai dis oui pour une danse, pas pour que tu me pelotes! T'es dégueulasse! Accusa-t-elle, la voix forte.

-Mais tu t'es serrée contre moi. Remarqua Robin.

-Mais c'est un slow, idiot! Clama Regina.

-Stop Robin. Coupa Emma en arrivant. Tu restes loin d'elle. Une danse ne donne pas l'accord pour qu'on touche l'autre plus que de raison. Tu n'as pas à laisser tes mains devenir baladeuses. Que je t'y reprenne pas. Imposa-t-elle.

Robin grogna et accepta avant de s'éloigner, alors que la brune derrière Emma était pétrifiée. Elle était si près d'elle, qu'elle ne savait plus comment faire pour résister, elle se sentait attirer par le corps de la blonde.

-Ça va Regina? Demanda Ruby en arrivant dans son dos.

La brune sursauta vivement, faisant se retourner Emma.

-Je..oui. J'ai juste besoin d'air. Soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant de tout le monde, évitant le regard de la blonde elle quitta la salle.

Emma resta à la regarder, jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle était surprise de ne l'avoir jamais vue. Ruby l'avait appelée Regina, la jolie brune s'appelait Regina. Elle devait être la plus âgée des jeunes, August lui avait dit que rien qu'en la regardant on savait qu'elle était plus vieille et c'était exact. Regina avait des courbes, des formes bien dessinées, des traits du visage très fins et nets, pas en cours de transition comme la plupart des adolescents ici. Emma ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vue une aussi jolie femme ici, pourtant elle bossait dans cette colonie depuis au moins trois ans. Toujours un peu subjugué par la beauté de la brune, elle rejoignit Elsa et August qui étaient un peu plus loin.

-T'es bizarre. Remarqua Elsa.

Elle et Emma se connaissaient depuis une semaine et demi, depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées là pour la colonie, et le feeling était passé de suite alors elles s'entendaient très bien. De plus August et Elsa s'entendaient aussi très bien, alors le trio fonctionnait à merveille.

-Je... La jeune fille que Robin emmerdait, je l'avais jamais vue avant, c'est qui? Demanda Emma.

-Regina. Répondit August. Tu sais je t'en ai parlé, elle est arrivée lundi en fin de journée, elle est la plus âgée de tous, et d'après son dossier elle est très mature, elle entre à l'université à la rentrée mais elle est diplômée depuis un an, la dernière année elle n'allait pas en cours, et sa mère connait Gold je crois. Expliqua-t-il.

-Ruby, Graham et Ariel sont ses amis. Remarqua Elsa. Mais de ce que j'ai vu, Regina est avec eux mais ne parle pas beaucoup, et je ne l'ai vu à aucune activité ni hier ni aujourd'hui.

-Elle t'intéresse Em'? Demanda August.

-Elle m'intrigue. Et elle est magnifique. Reconnu Emma. Elle a dix-neuf ans non?

-Oui, dans pas longtemps je crois. Se souvint August.

-Elle m'intrigue. Répéta Emma les yeux arrêtés sur la porte de sortie par laquelle Regina s'était enfuie.

**Première semaine - Dimanche 7 juillet**

Une semaine qu'elle était arrivée dans cette colonie, une semaine qu'elle évitait les gens et particulièrement Emma, encore plus depuis la soirée. Robin continuait de la draguer dès qu'il le pouvait, et elle en avait de plus en plus marre, et pourtant ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était ici. Seulement entre les gens insupportable, ce lieu étrange, et son envie folle de se jeter sur une femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, ou alors seulement par ce que lui avait dit Ruby et les autres, devenait sincèrement fatiguant pour elle. Son esprit était obnubilé par Emma, toujours, en continu, elle avait en permanence envie d'elle. Regina avait couché avec deux filles et un garçon, mais jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un, jamais elle n'avait été aussi attiré par une personne, et elle ne savait pas comment gérer ces émotions. Alors en ce dimanche, où la seule activité prévu était un match de foot, elle décida de ne pas y aller et s'isola. Petit sac en toile sur l'épaule, elle longea la rivière en arrière du domaine, et prit le temps de découvrir l'endroit. Après de longues minutes, elle s'arrêta, loin des autres et des tentes, et se laissa tomber contre un arbre, s'assit en tailleur sur les racines, à quelques centimètres de la rivière. Elle sortit ses écouteurs, les brancha à son téléphone et lança sa playlist avant de prendre son roman. Elle resta immobile les premières minutes à fixer l'écoulement de la rivière, puis elle finit par lire. Elle se plongea dans les mots, oubliant le temps d'une heure où elle était, ses sentiments brouillons, ses envies incontrôlables qui l'habitaient depuis des jours.

-Salut. Résonna une voix qui la fit sursauter.

Après une longue heure qu'elle n'avait pas vu passer, quelqu'un la trouvait. Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec, dans son sursaut, et tourna la tête. Elle découvrit une Emma en short en jean avec un top rouge, et une queue de cheval aussi brouillon qu'attirante, comme le reste de son apparence. Regina se sentit mal à l'aise, et se figea sur place, incapable de bouger, et à peine apte à respirer.

-Que fais tu là? Toute seule. Questionna Emma en s'asseyant près de la brune.

-Je...je...rien. Bégaya Regina.

Comment était ce possible qu'elle devienne si idiote? Elle savait s'exprimer, parler de manière classe et bien, sa mère l'avait élevée pour qu'elle soit distinguée, jamais gênée, mais devant la blonde elle perdait tout ses moyens, ça devenait insupportable.

-Tu aimes bien être seule? Demanda la blonde.

-J'y suis plus habituée. Répondit la brune en fixant ses jambes.

-Ce n'est pas à cause du numéro de drague lourde de Robin? S'assura Emma.

-Non, il est idiot et lourd, mais je m'en fiche. Lâcha Regina en perdant son regard dans la rivière.

-Alors pourquoi es tu là? Tu ne veux pas être avec les autres? Demanda calmement la blonde, sans aucune gêne ou agressivité.

-Non, je...Et toi pourquoi n'es tu pas là bas? Interrogea la brune, sur la défensive.

Elle tutoyait la blonde, comme tout les autres moniteurs, ça lui avait été demandé, parce qu'elle était la seule à vouvoyer tout le monde les premiers jours.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu oses me parler. Remarqua Emma avec un sourire. Regina rougit doucement, gênée. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner, j'adore les jeunes et les mono mais des fois j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Voilà, à toi de répondre.

Regina soupira et replia ses jambes contre son torse, les enlaça et regarda toujours la rivière s'écoulant.

-Je...Je ne me sens absolument pas à ma place ici. Dans cette colo. Admit Regina.

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu as presque dix neuf ans? Questionna la blonde.

-Qu'est ce que vous savez sur moi exactement? Interrogea la brune.

-Que tu es la plus âgée, la plus mature, que tu vas entrer à l'université, que tu es diplômée depuis un an, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais dans cette année de vide. Déballa Emma. Et d'après mes collègues ta mère connait Gold. Voilà, pas plus, mais j'aimerais bien en savoir plus.

-Pourquoi vouloir me connaitre? Questionna la brune. Pourquoi pas une autre? Y en a plein qui te tourne autour et n'attende que ton attention? Comme Lily, enfin je crois que c'est son nom celle qui est fière d'être gay et qui passe son temps à le rappeler, et qui passe son temps à parler de toi. Pourquoi moi et pas elle? Débita-t-elle sans la regarder.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que toi tu ne me cours après, peut-être le mystère que tu instaures autour de toi. Depuis une semaine tout le monde se dévoile de plus en plus, mais pas toi, alors que la moitié des garçons de cette colo sont fou de toi. Répondit Emma. Peut-être que ce qui m'intéresse c'est que je ne me sens pas monitrice en te parlant, que tu n'es pas égocentrique et fière de parler de toi. Le secret que tu fais de toi me pousse à vouloir en savoir plus. Alors dis moi quelque chose sur toi, n'importe quoi.

Regina resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait instauré un si grand mystère autour d'elle, ni que plusieurs garçons avait flashé sur elle, elle était si obsédée par la blonde depuis des jours, qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Peut-être que cet instant avec Emma, était le seul qu'elle pouvait avoir, sa chance de se rapprocher d'elle, après tout elle était coincée ici pour encore plusieurs semaines, si elle avait une chance, autant la saisir. La blonde aimait le mystère, alors elle allait continuer comme ça.

-Je suis ici parce que ma mère m'y a envoyé de force, et comme elle connait bien Gold, en un coup de fil j'avais une place. Lâcha-t-elle.

-Ton père? Osa Emma, mal à l'aise.

-Il est... La brune déglutit, c'était un des sujets les plus sensible de sa vie. Il est décédé.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla Emma. Elle laissa quelques seconde. Mes parents biologiques sont morts quand j'avais six ans.

-Pourquoi tu précises biologiques? Interrogea Regina sans bouger.

-Le père d'August m'a adopté, c'est mon oncle, mais il m'a élevé et toujours soutenue, il était comme mon père mais il est mort y a quatre ans. Expliqua Emma.

-Désolé pour tes parents et ton père adoptif. Murmura la brune.

-Qu'as tu fais pendant la dernière année? Interrogea la blonde, reprenant rapidement.

-J'ai suivi ma mère dans sa vie professionnelle, elle veut que je prenne sa suite. Grogna Regina, ses yeux s'embrumant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? Comprit Emma.

-Non. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me fou de son entreprise, je me fou d'avoir un statut élevé, je me fou de tout ça, mais je n'ai personne d'autre. Craqua la brune. Ma mère ne m'aime pas, elle n'a aucune tendresse, elle n'est pas vraiment une mère pour moi, mais malgré tout elle est ma mère, la seule personne sur terre avec qui j'ai un lien. Je n'ai ni famille, ni amis, ni petit ami ou petite amie, je n'ai personne en dehors d'elle. Elle laissa passer une larme. Je suis seule. Alors je n'ai pas le choix.

-On est jamais vraiment seuls. Murmura la blonde, en prenant la main de la jeune femme. Ton père te soutenait?

-Dans . Alors que ma mère jamais. Lui il acceptait tout de moi. Quand je lui ai dis que j'aimais autant les filles que les gars il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait que mon bonheur. Ma mère a voulu m'expulser puis a fini par me dire que jamais je ne serais avec une femme, qu'elle en faisait la promesse. Expliqua la brune. Je la hais.

-Tu as deux mois sans elle. Profite. Sourit tendrement Emma en serrant sa main. Et je suis bisexuelle, alors ne t'inquiète pas je t'assure que tout va bien, on peut vivre avec. S'amusa-t-elle doucement, faisant gentiment sourire la brune.

-Les rumeurs disent que tu sors avec Killian. Remarqua Regina.

-Il aimerait bien. Ria Emma. Tu vois Killian c'est mon Robin. Regina lâcha un rire. Ah voilà un sourire. Ça fait plaisir. Fallait que je parle de ton Robin.

-Ce n'ai pas mon Robin, jamais, je ne suis pas intéressée par lui. Rétorqua la brune, très sérieuse.

-Pardon, pardon. Ria Emma.

Elles restèrent près d'une heure à parler de chose et d'autres, sans trop rentrer dans les détails privés de leurs vies, malgré le fait qu'elles parlèrent un peu de leurs relations "amoureuses" passées. Regina craquait toujours plus pour Emma. Cette dernière était de plus en plus intéressée par la jeune femme. La brune avait espoir que peut-être quelque chose de bien lui arrive pendant ces vacances finalement.


	2. Le désir.

**Deuxième semaine - Lundi 8 juillet**

Le soleil se levait et Regina était assise contre le bâtiment, une tasse de café en main, regardant ce spectacle naturel. À cette heure, presque tout le monde dormait, mais elle eut la surprise de voir Emma arriver. Celle ci l'ignora totalement et rentra dans le bâtiment. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes après avec sa tasse et s'assit près d'elle.

-Sans café je suis capable de rien. Se justifia Emma.

-Je comprends. Je suis pareille. Répondit Regina dans bouger.

-T'es matinale. Remarqua la blonde.

-Ma mère m'oblige à me lever à six heure voir cinq heure, tout les matins depuis un an, même le week-end. Expliqua la brune.

-Waouh, impossible. Je suis tellement pas matinale moi. Soupira Emma.

-On s'y fait. Murmura Regina. On fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-Atelier sportif, volley ou danse. Répondit Emma. Tu es obligée d'en faire un, tu choisis quoi?

-Tu fais quoi toi? Rétorqua la brune.

-Réponds la première pour une fois. Imposa Emma avec un léger sourire en regardant la jeune femme qui regardait ailleurs.

-Volley. Fit alors Regina, qui choisissait ça parce qu'elle imaginait Emma plus volley que danse et elle voulait rester avec elle.

-On sera ensemble. Sourit Emma. Y aura deux équipes, ça te dit d'être dans la mienne? Proposa-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir. Sourit Regina en la regardant.

-Parfait, bienvenue dans la future équipe Swan! S'emballa la blonde en lui tendant la main.

Regina hésita puis osa et frappa dans la main tendue, contact qui devait être d'une fraction de seconde, s'éternisa quand Emma referma sa main sur la sienne. La brune cru mourir, sa respiration c'était coupée de suite, les contacts la faisaient perdre toute réalité. Elle était toujours plus folle de la blonde, c'était fou l'effet d'Emma sur elle.

-Tu as déjà joué au volley? Questionna Emma.

-Oui. J'y jouais avec mon père dans le jardin avant. Répondit la brune.

-Il est mort depuis combien de temps? Murmura la blonde en la regardant.

-Deux longues, très très longues années. Fit Regina, la gorge nouée, au bord des larmes. Emma sera un peu plus sa main et se colla sur son côté. Des fois je voudrais partir très loin, je voudrais tout reprendre, vivre comme je l'entends.

-J'aimerais faire ça aussi. Je garderais juste August. Souffla Emma.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ta vie actuelle? Questionna Regina en la regardant.

-En dehors des colo, je suis serveuse dans un restaurant trois mille étoiles là, soupira la blonde, je passe mes journées entre les commandes et les clients, dans un uniforme noir et blanc, pas du tout agréable. J'ai pas de collègues cools, pas de petit ami ou petite amie, en dehors d'August j'ai personne. La déprime. Moi je voudrais passer ma vie à dessiner. Fit-elle.

La brune sourit en l'entendant, elle venait de parler de la même manière qu'elle pensait, cette façon d'être désespérée de son présent et de son futur, mais d'être enjouée de ses rêves, elles étaient pareilles. Un point commun de plus à la liste qu'elle faisait dans sa tête depuis la veille.

-Je t'aime bien. Lacha Regina avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je..je...fin je... Bégaya-t-elle en lâchant la main d'Emma.

-Eh calme toi, je suis contente que tu dises ça. Je t'aime bien aussi, et tu peux compter sur moi pour les jours à venir, la colo qui t'es forcée sera plus cool pour toi. Rassura Emma.

-Depuis combien de temps tu fais des colo? Demanda la brune, toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

-Quatre ans. Après la mort de mon père adoptif, avec August on avait besoin de se changer les idées et on avait aussi besoin d'argent, alors j'ai commencé les colo ici, et ça s'est bien passé alors je continue. Les jeunes m'aiment bien, parce que je suis proche en âge, et je crois que je plais. Ria Emma. En vrai, j'ai facilement feeling et en plus de ça, j'apprécie certain dès le premier coup d'œil, tout comme j'en déteste tout aussi rapidement.

-Et cette année qui aimes tu et qui détestes tu? Questionna de suite Regina.

-Je ne peux pas voir Robin, Ashley, et Lily me tape sur le système, et le groupe de mecs prétentieux je les évite. S'amusa gentiment la blonde, malgré le sérieux de sa réponse. Et j'aime Ruby mais je la connais depuis longtemps, le petit couple là Kathryn et Frederick sont très gentils, et les deux autres avec qui Ruby est toujours ont l'air adorables. Finit-elle. Oh et puis toi bien sûr, mais c'est évident. Sourit-elle.

Regina sourit à son tour, charmée par cette remarque, toujours plus attiré par la jeune femme. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler elle entendit la sonnerie du réveil, fait pour réveiller tout le monde, de manière à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas la grasse matinée tout les jours. Elle sursauta comme si elle était prise en faute, et se mit à rougir.

-À plus tard. Fit-elle rapidement en partant dans la salle poser sa tasse à café.

Emma voulu l'arrêter mais la brune fut plus rapide, et disparu en un clin d'oeil. La blonde soupira contre le mur. Elle appréciait véritablement la brune, mais pas comme elle appréciait les autres jeunes, Regina était différente, elle était réfléchie et mature, puis derrière son mystère elle était persuadée qu'il se cachait une jeune femme impétueuse et joviale. Elle aimait Regina d'une manière qui dépassait la relation moniteur-jeune. Et le match de volley de l'après-midi n'aida en rien, ni pour elle ni pour Regina, elles passaient leurs temps à s'amuser ensemble et à se sourire.

**Deuxième semaine - Mercredi 10 juillet**

Regina s'installa dans le car, près de la vitre, son livre en main, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Derrière elle, Ruby et Ariel, et tous s'installaient pour le trajet. Ils partaient pour la journée plage, activité obligatoire mais la brune n'aurait jamais dis non de toute manière, elle avait toujours aimé la mer.

-Salut toi! T'étais pas au petit déj'. Constata Emma en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, sac à dos sur ses cuisses, bien décidée à rester.

-Pas faim. Salut. Sourit Regina, en enlevant un écouteur.

Depuis leurs première discussion, elles ne se lâchaient plus, la veille au soir, un feu de camp avait été fait sur le terrain du domaine, et pendant qu'un jeune jouait de la guitare et chantait comme dans un cliché, Regina s'était assise près de la blonde et elles avaient entamé la conversation. Finalement elles avaient été les dernières près du feu, elles n'avaient même pas fait attention au fait que les autres n'étaient plus là. Regina était de plus en plus à l'aise, elle laissait son désir et son attirance pour la blonde parler, et ça la rendait plus à l'aise et entreprenante.

-T'écoute quoi? Lui demanda Emma alors que le car partait.

-Groupe alternatif. Répondit Regina. Tu veux? Proposa-t-elle en lui tendant un écouteur.

Emma accepta et mit l'écouteur, en se laissant aller dans son siège. Elles regardèrent la route défiler devant elles, par la vitre, en silence pendant le premier morceau.

-Contente d'aller à la plage? Demanda Emma alors que le second morceau commençait.

-Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une gamine, on a seulement trois ans d'écart. Rétorqua la brune.

-Pardon, l'habitude. S'excusa la blonde. Tu as un livre à la main et un autre dans ton sac, tu comptes lire toute la journée? Enchaina-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre. On va arriver à onze heure, et repartir vers vingt deux heure. Je vais me baigner un peu mais voilà. Se justifia Regina.

-Tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec tes amis? Questionna Emma.

-Si mais pas tout le temps et puis ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis, je les connais a peine. Et ne me parle pas comme à une gamine. Grogna-t-elle.

-Pardon. Sourit la blonde. Tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi aujourd'hui? Enchaina-t-elle.

-Tu auras autre chose à faire, tu ne vas pas passer la journée avec moi. Remarqua la brune dans un soupir en détournant le regard vers devant elle.

-Je devrais disparaître par moment, mais on pourra passer beaucoup de cette journée ensemble. Répliqua Emma.

-Alors faisons ça! Sourit la brune ravie.

-Parfait! S'exclama la blonde.

Cependant une fois sur la plage, Regina réalisa en voyant le petit maillot de bain blanc de la blonde qu'elle allait passer la journée avec la femme sur laquelle elle fantasmait, celle ci ne cachant que le minimum. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent donc allongées côte à côte dans leurs légers maillots, à se désirer plus que jamais, dans le plus grand des silence. Durant toute la journée, elles discutèrent et plaisantèrent ensemble, des fois rejointes par Elsa et August ou Ruby et la petite bande, mais elles se quittèrent le moins possible. Pourtant, rester près l'une de l'autre était une véritable torture pour elles, la peau, le corps, les courbes de l'autre leurs donnaient une envie irrépressible de la toucher. Regina commençait à s'habituer au désir qu'elle avait pour Emma. Cette dernière par contre comprenait avec cette journée que ces émotions qu'elle avait pour la brune depuis plusieurs jours étaient en fait de l'attirance et du désir, et ce simple fait la perturbait, elle ne pouvait pas désirer une jeune qu'elle avait dans sa colo, elle ne pouvait pas, et pourtant c'était un fait.

**Deuxième semaine - Vendredi 12 juillet**

Le jeudi avait été fait d'une activité non obligatoire, alors Regina l'avait passée seule, dans un coin, à lire et écrire un peu avec ses écouteurs en permanence dans ses oreilles. Elle avait évité de voir Emma, après cette journée plage elle se sentait très faible, et avait l'impression qu'au moindre sourire elle allait lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser. Mais le soir, après le repas, la blonde était venue la trouver et l'avait entraînée autour du feu de camp pour discuter de nouveau. Regina avait fini par lui lire quelques passages de son livre du jour, la blonde lui ayant demander ce qu'elle lisait et aimait lire en général, et elle avait fini par lui lire quelques passages qu'elle aimait.  
Mais en ce jour, c'était un atelier pâtisserie qui était fait, et Regina s'était inscrite, en arrivant elle avait eu la surprise de trouver la blonde avec Elsa pour faire l'atelier en compagnie de Granny. Se mettant par duo pour faire la cuisine, elle se retrouva seule, laissant Ruby se mettre avec Ariel, sachant que la brune craquait pour la jeune fille timide. Emma sauta sur l'occasion en voyant ça.

-Je me mets avec toi! Déclara-t-elle en venant à côté d'elle.

-Merci. Murmura Regina qui se sentait mal à l'aise avant de l'avoir avec elle.

Emma lui lança un clin d'oeil, puis elles écoutèrent Granny, avant de finalement se mettre chacun à cuisiner. Alors qu'Emma mélangeait et qu'elle elle mesurait la quantité de sucre, elle reprit.

-Si ma mère me voyait faire ça elle exploserait. Soupira-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Elle n'aime pas que tu cuisines? Questionna Emma.

-Non. Elle estime que c'est à l'employée de faire ça. Je cuisine des fois, mais en douce. Expliqua-t-elle. Comme ça elle, elle a le temps pour ses affaires et sa vie privée.

-Depuis ton père elle a quelqu'un? Questionna la blonde.

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne savait pas si elle devait ou non parler, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait et en même temps elle avait confiance en Emma, elle avait besoin de parler, besoin de partager ça, et surtout elle n'avait pas envie de mentir à la blonde. Cette dernière était la seule sur terre en qui elle avait une totale confiance, elle savait que lui dissimuler quelque chose c'était prendre le risque de tout gâcher entre elles deux, même si elle n'était absolument pas sûre que ça aboutirait à quelque chose elles deux.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit, elle n'a rien montrer. Commença la brune, la voix un peu basse en versant le sucre dans le saladier. Mais je sais, je suis persuadée, qu'elle sort ou alors qu'elle couche avec. Elle soupira, se laissa tomber sur son tabouret pour être à la même hauteur que la blonde qui la regardait. Avec Gold.

-Gold? Interrogea Emma qui ne voyait pas de qui elle parlait. Non!? Tu veux dire Gold comme Monsieur Gold le directeur?! S'étonna-t-elle en réalisant finalement la personne dont elle parlait.

-Chuut. Réprimanda Regina en lui faisant signe de baisser le son, tout en regardant autour d'elles, s'assurant que personne n'avait entendu. Oui, c'est lui. Je t'avais dis qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'elle avait obtenu une place ici en un coup de fil.

-Ils auraient pu être amis et rien de plus. Remarqua la blonde toujours ahurie.

-Bah non. Ils sont plus. Grogna la brune. Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser. Elle peut tout obtenir de lui, c'est fou, il lui mange dans la main, plus encore qu'avant. Soupira-t-elle, avant de casser un oeuf dans le saladier.

-Et si ca devenait sérieux, ça te dérangerait tant que ça? Questionna Emma en touillant la pâte.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je trouve Gold insupportable, prétentieux, ignoble et idiot. Je veux mon père ou personne. Ajouta-t-elle l'air triste.

-Mais ce n'est plus possible. Quelque soit l'homme qui partagera la vie de ta mère, il ne prendra pas la place de ton père, il sera ton beau père mais jamais ton papa. Assura Emma.

-Je ne veux pas quand même. Et encore moins Gold. Argua la brune. Je sais que je réagis comme une gamine, mais j'y peux rien, mon père était mon pilier sans lui je me sens...

-Abandonnée. Finit Emma. La brune hocha la tête tristement. Je ressentais ça aussi à la mort de mon père adoptif, mais on apprend à vivre avec, on apprend à supporter ce sentiment d'abandon, on apprend à revivre. Murmura-t-elle.

-Tu crois qu'un jour j'arriverais à vivre sans que l'absence de mon père ne soit une immense douleur? Interrogea Regina en regardant les prunelles émeraudes.

-J'en suis sûre. Faut juste trouver les bonnes personnes à laisser entrer dans sa vie. Sourit Emma.

Elles restèrent en silence, et Emma voulu lui changer les idées, alors elle prit discrètement de la farine en main et d'un geste rapide elle souffla tout dans la figure de la brune.

-Emma! S'écria Regina en se mettant à tousser à cause de la fumée de la farine. T'es folle! Reprocha-t-elle.

-Pas du tout. T'es juste pas drôle. Provoqua la blonde.

-Moi pas drôle?! S'indigna la brune.

Alors qu'Emma affirmait en hochant la tête, la brune prit une poignée de farine et lui balança dessus. Emma se mit a s'essuyer en riant jaune, avant de répondre d'une autre poignée, faisant rire les autres autour d'elles.

-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini. Soupira gentiment Granny, qui était elle même amusée. Vous êtes censé montrer l'exemple en tant que plus âgée, et toi Emma tu es monitrice. Fit-elle l'air désespéré.

-Pardon. S'excusa de suite Regina, honteuse. Je nettoierais tout, promis.

-Je ferais avec elle. Désolé Granny. Ajouta Emma.

Les deux se remirent à cuisiner sagement, retenant leurs rires. Elles finirent leurs pâtisseries et quand tout le monde les eu mises au four, ils quittèrent la salle, laissant Regina avec les deux monitrices et Granny.

-Et bien à vos balais les filles! Sourit la plus âgée. Bonne chance. Ria-t-elle en quittant la salle avec Elsa qui riait tout autant.

Elles partirent, laissant les deux avec des balais et une serpillière. Elles soupirèrent et se mirent à nettoyer la salle ensemble. Après un bon quart d'heure, elles avaient tout balayé et alors que Regina allait passer la serpillière elle grogna, attirant le regard vert sur elle.

-Quoi? Demanda la blonde.

-Je te déteste. Tu vois ce qu'on est obligé de faire parce que tu as voulu m'embêter! Rala la brune. J'étais de corvée de ménage hier, pas aujourd'hui.

-Mais c'était drôle. Justifia Emma avec un sourire.

-Non. Je me suis retrouvée pleine de farine et on doit tout laver c'est pas drôle. Grogna Regina en passant la serpillère.

-Oh allez fait pas la gueule! Supplia Emma en finissant de mettre les chaises sur les tables.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Retourne flirter avec Lily et Killian et laisse moi finir. Provoqua Regina.

Elle ne savait définitivement pas cacher sa jalousie. En venant à l'atelier, elle avait vu la blonde parler avec Lily, celle ci lui caressait le bras en souriant bêtement pendant qu'elle parlait, et Regina avait sentit son corps bouillir de jalousie, seulement pendant l'atelier elle avait réussit à ne pas y penser, mais là, alors que leurs moment touchait à sa fin elle sentait sa jalousie prendre le dessus.

-Nan mais t'as fini avec ça. Killian ne m'intéresse pas, et Lily me sort par les yeux, sauf que en tant que mono je suis obligée de rester aimable. Justifia Emma en s'approchant de la brune qui finissait de serpiller. Pourquoi je dois me justifier?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux. Grogna Regina.

-Ouais, mais après tu vas faire la gueule, pour une raison que j'ignore, et j'aime pas ça. T'es ma meilleure rencontre des vacances j'en suis sure et ça m'énerve de te blesser. Soupira Emma en la suivant.

-Je... La brune posa la serpillière. J'aime pas comme ils te tournent autour c'est tout, je... Laisse tomber. On a finit, salut. Fit elle en abandonnant le balais dans le seau.

-Regina! Appela la blonde, mais la jeune femme était déjà trop loin.

-Tu sais qu'elle en pince pour toi. Remarqua August en arrivant.

-Tu m'as fais peur! Sursauta Emma alors qu'elle partait tout ramasser.

-Elle te plait à toi aussi. Continua l'homme.

-Je ne sais pas. Je...Non, enfin oui mais j'ai pas le droit. Tu vois je... Elle me plaît carrément mais je ne peux pas. Admit Emma.

-C'était pas une question mais une affirmation, mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu ne me mens pas. Sourit August.

-Allez tais toi. Râla la blonde en fermant le placard pour sortir de la salle.

**Deuxième semaine - Dimanche 14 juillet**

Regina, vêtue de son maillot de bain s'était éloignée de tout le monde une fois de plus. La veille au soir elle avait pris des pâtisseries et c'était isolée dans sa tente avec son livre et sa musique, évitant tout le monde et particulièrement Emma. Quand au matin, étant dimanche, ils avaient pu faire grasse matinée alors la brune était partie courir, loupant le repas du midi, et elle s'était stoppée près de la rivière avait retiré ses vêtements pour finir en maillot. Elle soupira en profitant du calme et entra dans la rivière. Elle se laissa doucement glisser dans l'eau, et plongea la tête dedans pour se rincer totalement. Quand elle ressortit elle passa ses mains sur ses cheveux les plaquant en arrière.

-Bonjour. Regina sursauta et fixa la personne pour découvrir Emma accroupie au bord de la rivière.

-Oh.. Salut. Souffla la brune.

-Tu sais, que selon le règlement tu n'as pas le droit de te baigner dans la rivière sans un mono. Sourit Emma provocatrice.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant Emma. Affirma Regina en s'approchant d'elle. J'étais allée courir, j'étais en sueur, j'ai voulu me baigner, et j'ai besoin de personne. Fit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux, proche d'elle, provocatrice sans savoir d'où elle trouvait le courage d'être comme ça.

-T'es allée courir? Souffla Emma, émoustillée par l'image qu'elle venait de lui décrire.

-Oui. Acquiesça la brune.

-T'étais pas là ce midi. Constata la blonde.

-Je n'avais pas faim et envie de faire autre chose. Remarqua Regina en tombant en arrière dans l'eau repartant au milieu de la rivière qui faisait environ deux mètres de large.

Emma se redressa sur ses jambes et retira ses vêtements, se retrouvant en boxer noir et brassière rouge. La brune la regarda, la gorge sèche, mais un sourcil arqué interrogateur. Emma rentra à son tour dans l'eau.

-Comme ça tu n'es plus en faute par rapport au règlement. Sourit la blonde, amusée.

-Arrête avec ça! Je ne suis pas une enfant. Je peux me baigner seule. Râla Regina en frappant l'eau.

-Oh t'offense pas comme ça, je te taquine. Sourit Emma en lui balançant un peu d'eau.

-Ne fais pas ça! Râla Regina en lui balançant un peu plus d'eau.

Emma lui en envoya encore et elles se battirent quelques minutes, finissant par en rire doucement. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs regards devinrent bien plus sérieux.

-Pourquoi tu pars toujours rapidement quand on aborde le sujet du temps qu'on passe ensemble? Demanda Emma.

-Parce que ça me met mal à l'aise. Je ne te considère pas comme une mono, enfin pas comme les autres mono, et je...j'aime pas en parler. Soupira Regina.

-Moi j'aimerais qu'on en parle. On se fou de nos statuts, si on s'entend bien on peut être, je ne sais pas, amies non? Proposa la blonde.

Amies. Et bien si elle ne pouvait qu'avoir ça, elle prenait mais elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire pour avoir plus, elle était irrémédiablement attirée par la blonde et savait que le seul moyen de calmer ses ardeurs était de passer à l'acte, elle avait envie de la blonde, si ce n'était que pour une nuit elle s'en contenterait, mais elle aurait au moins une nuit.

-D'accord. Sourit doucement Regina.

Emma sourit grandement et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre elle. La brune fut d'abord surprise, et finit tout de même par lui rendre son étreinte.

-Si on est amies maintenant, je peux te demander quelque chose? Demanda la brune en restant près d'elle mais sortant de son étreinte.

-Dis moi. Sourit la blonde.

-Je peux voir un de tes dessins? Réclama Regina.

-D'accord, je vais te dessiner, et te montrerais ensuite alors. Accepta Emma en souriant grandement.

-Tu veux que je fasse la modèle? S'assura la brune surprise par cette demande.

-Oui, tu es superbe, tu as un beau corps bien proportionné. Se serait super. Sourit la blonde.

Regina rougit à ce compliment et finit par accepter. Elles sortirent de l'eau et Emma alla chercher ses affaires pour dessiner la brune qui s'assit contre un arbre. Emma la dessina pendant qu'elles parlaient, et le résultat bluffa Regina, la blonde avait un véritable talent. Elle offrit son dessin à la brune qui le glissa dans son livre avec un sourire. Pour la remercier elle embrassa sa joue avant de s'échapper, ayant une idée.

**Deuxième semaine - Dimanche 14 juillet (soir)**

Minuit approchait, le feu d'artifice se terminait en cette belle soirée. Ils étaient tous sur l'herbe du domaine, ils avaient passé un bon quart d'heure à admirer le spectacle de lumière dans le ciel. Durant toute la soirée, Regina avait regarder le ciel et Emma. Celle ci était allongée sur le sol, la tête posée sur le ventre d'August. La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, de la regarder, ça en devenait même un peu de la surveillance, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de la regarder. Mais ce soir, plus encore que ces deux dernières semaines, elle avait surtout envie de l'embrasser pour ensuite la déshabiller. Quand le feu d'artifice ce termina, comme tout le monde, elle se leva, et obéirent à l'ordre d'aller se coucher. Elle se rendit lentement à sa tente, et avant de rentrer dedans elle regarda vers celle d'Emma plus loin. La blonde rentrait dedans après un dernier signe à son frère. Regina entra dans sa tente, tout en imaginant la blonde entrain de se coucher, de retirer ses vêtements, et tout son corps s'échauffa. Elle laissa sa robe de côté et enfila son teeshirt et son mini short de pyjama, seulement au moment de se coucher, elle soupira de désir. Glissant sa main dans sa culotte, elle se rendit compte que son corps entier était excité et désireux.

-Mon dieu Emma... Soupira-t-elle avant de sortir sa main de sa culotte.

Elle se leva rapidement et quitta sa tente. Tout en discrétion elle se rendit à la tente de la blonde, et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle hésita. Devant la tente légèrement plus grande que la sienne, elle se rendit compte que c'était jouer avec le feu, mais elle ne voulait plus reculer, elle avait envie d'Emma. Elle tapota sur la tente et entendit bouger. La blonde lui ouvrit quelques secondes après, les sourcils froncés.

-Regina? Un problème? Murmura Emma.

La brune ne répondit rien. Chassant toute gêne, elle entra dans la tente, obligeant Emma a reculer, et ferma la "porte". Elle fixa la blonde qui attendait une explication, assise face à elle. Regina porta les mains au bas de son teeshirt et le passa au dessus de sa tête dévoilant sa poitrine. Emma en laissa tomber sa mâchoire, abasourdie, mais plus désireuse que jamais.

-Emma. Susurra la brune, la voix suave.

Le regard d'Emma se noircit de suite, mais quand la brune retira son mini short restant en string, elle tendit délicatement la main pour caresser sa côte du bout des doigts. Regina soupira de contentement et s'approcha pour venir à califourchon sur les jambes de la blonde et la poussa pour la faire s'allonger sur le dos. Les mains d'Emma se posèrent sur son dos et sans la quitter des yeux, elle vint l'embrasser délicatement.

-J'ai envie de toi. Murmura Regina avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les dernières barrières d'Emma sautèrent et rapidement elles se retrouvèrent nues, retenant au mieux leurs gémissements pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les autres autour.


	3. La gêne.

**Troisième semaine - Lundi 15 juillet**

Au matin, Regina ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle sentit tout son corps la tirer, et se souvint finalement de la veille au soir. Elle se souvint du poids d'Emma sur son corps, des caresses et des baisers brûlants de la jeune femme, de ses doigts agiles en elle, et de la fierté ressenti dès qu'Emma avait un orgasme grâce à elle. Cette nuit avait été la plus belle de sa vie. Elle avait déjà eu des amants et amantes, mais Emma était la première à avoir réussi à la rendre dingue de plaisir. Elle perdit son léger sourire, en sentant le mouvement près d'elle. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras d'Emma après cette nuit torride, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles étaient toutes les deux toujours nues, si une part d'elle était heureuse et désireuse, une autre part était terrorisée. Elles avaient couché ensemble des heures durant, mais à aucun moment elles n'avaient parler, les seuls mots avaient été leurs prénoms ou des exclamations de plaisirs, et Regina commençait à redouter ce qui allait suivre. Elle tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Emma, la fixant.

-Salut. Murmura la brune.

-Salut. Répondit Emma, bien plus froidement que d'habitude.

-Es tu en colère? Demanda directement Regina.

-Non. Répondit la blonde. Je..J'ai besoin de savoir, après cette belle nuit, dis moi que c'était pas ta première fois.

-Non, bien sur que non, je n'aurais jamais eu autant d'assurance sinon. Souffla la brune. Je n'aurais jamais osé venir dans ta tente sinon.

-Ma tente! S'exclama Emma en se redressant vivement, emportant la couverture avec elle, laissant à nu le corps de la brune. August ou Elsa va venir me réveiller, ils doivent pas te trouver là. Expliqua-t-elle paniquée, en se tournant vers elle.

-T'as honte? Souffla Regina, déçue.

-Non, mais c'est compliqué. Rétorqua rapidement la blonde. Et pitié habille toi. Supplia-t-elle. Je pensais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi bien foutu putain. Mets quelque chose et va dans ta tente. Enchaina-t-elle rapidement.

Regina ne su quoi dire. Dans ces phrases, il y avait de la gentillesse et des compliments, mais en même temps elle lui demandait de partir, de ne pas se faire voir. Elle enfila son short et son teeshirt qu'elle avait la veille et ouvrit la porte de la tente.

-Tu retrouveras probablement mon string quelque part. Fit-elle en sortant. Je suis désolé. Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant pour retrouver sa tente.

Une fois dedans, elle prit son sac glissa un livre, un carnet, des crayons et s'habilla rapidement. Elle s'échappa de sa tente, passa par la salle où elle prit une tartine, et remplit sa thermos de café. Avec ça elle s'échappa, elle ne voulait pas voir Emma, elle se sentait mal. Elle voulu d'abord aller vers la rivière, mais finalement elle partit vers l'autre bout du domaine, et marcha rapidement à travers les arbres pour retrouver une petite plaine au milieu des arbres. Elle s'allongea au milieu, ses affaires autour d'elle, et regarda le ciel, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle avait passé une nuit fabuleuse, le réveil agité été au début si doux, si agréable, elle avait été heureuse de se réveiller auprès d'Emma, et puis la panique avait tout gâché. Emma avait eut honte, honte de la désirer, honte d'avoir passer la nuit avec elle, honte de se réveiller à ses côtés, elle avait eut honte d'elle, de elles deux ensemble. Pourtant il n'y avait pas à avoir honte, elles avaient fait l'amour oui, mais en quoi était ce mal? Elles étaient toutes deux majeures et responsables, elles étaient attirées l'une par l'autre et consentantes. Elles n'avaient rien fait de mal au contraire. Elles s'étaient caressées, découvrant chaque petit morceau de l'autre, les moindres parcelles de peau, Regina se souvenait de tout. De cette manière qu'Emma avait de soupirer son nom à chaque fois qu'elle avait approcher sa bouche de son entrejambe. Des tremblements de la blonde et de ses mains crispées sur le drap ou sa peau quand elle redescendait de son orgasme. Du regard totalement noir de désir de la jeune femme pendant toutes ces heures de sexe. De la contraction de ses cuisses, son ventre et tout son corps quand le plaisir l'envahissait. De son goût. Elle se souvenait de tout et rêvait de revivre ça, mais au vu de la réaction de la blonde ça n'allait pas arriver si vite. Et pourtant elle voulait sentir les paumes chaude d'Emma contre sa poitrine, ses doigts agiles et experts en elle, elle voulait sentir de nouveau ce plaisir fou quand la langue douce qui savait parfaitement s'y prendre touchait son intimité, elle voulait fondre de désir dans les bras d'Emma comme la nuit dernière. Elle pensait éteindre le besoin d'elle, l'attirance qu'elle nourrissait pour la blonde en couchant avec elle, mais c'était tout le contraire. Plus que jamais elle avait envie de sauter sur Emma, de l'enlacer, d'embrasser ses douces et fines lèvres qui savaient offrir les plus beaux baisers, doux et fougueux en même temps. En arrivant la veille au soir, elle avait vraiment cru que ça marcherait, elle demandait pas de l'amour mais qu'est ce qui pouvait les empêcher de coucher ensemble de temps à autre? Le problème était qu'Emma la voyait comme une gamine en fait, et Regina le réalisait que maintenant.  
Elle passa la journée seule dans l'herbe, au milieu des arbres, entre les notes de musiques, les mots et les souvenirs beaux et douloureux de la nuit précédente. La nuit tombant elle se décida à rentrer vers les tentes, elle voulait dormir, oublier, ne plus penser à la blonde. En arrivant aux tentes elle vit Ruby, Graham, Ariel et Frederick avec Killian, August et Elsa, cherchant partout, l'air totalement paniqué, mais n'ayant clairement pas envie de s'en mêler elle alla vers sa tente. Seulement quand Ruby l'a vit, elle la coupa de suite.

-Regina! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle.

-Quoi? Soupira la brune avant d'être enfermée dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-Mais où tu étais? On s'est inquiétés toute la journée! Ça fait deux heures qu'on cherche partout. Reprocha la brunette.

-Où étais tu? Appuya Elsa qui les avait rejoint avec les autres.

-Plus loin dans le domaine. C'est bon je vais bien. Affirma-t-elle en les repoussant. Je vais bien, je voulais voir personne. C'est bon. Soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa tente.

-T'es sérieuse? Interrogea Graham.

-On était inquiets nous, et tu nous dis juste "je veux être seule"?! S'offusqua Ruby.

-Oh mais ça va fichez moi la paix! S'exclama Regina en se tournant vers eux. Au loin derrière elle vit Emma, qui observait la scène, et son coeur se serra sans qu'elle ne contrôle. Je ne suis pas une gamine, je sais ce que je fais, et ce que je ne dois pas faire. Je suis assez mature et responsable pour faire mes choix! S'exclama-t-elle autant pour la bande devant elle que pour Emma au loin. Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça c'est que vous êtes des idiots. Maintenant je me couche, merci, au revoir. Termina-t-elle.

Regina entra dans la tente, s'agaça de voir l'attitude de tout le monde et se changea pour se glisser sous sa couverture. Elle haïssait Emma de la faire se sentir seule et perdue, encore plus qu'avant. Elle en était à un stade où elle ne savait plus quoi penser, peut-être n'était ce pas que du désir, peut-être que c'était plus.

**Troisième semaine - Jeudi 18 juillet**

Depuis deux jours consécutifs, Regina n'avait pas vu la blonde, en tout cas elle ne lui avait pas parlé, elle ne l'avait pas approchée de plus de cinq mètres, et Emma n'essayait pas non plus de la voir. Elle était de plus en plus perdue dans ce qu'elle voulait, pensait et ressentait. Elle évitait au plus les moments en groupes, et heureusement pour elle l'activité de mercredi n'avait pas été obligatoire, par contre l'après-midi sport de mardi était obligatoire et elle s'était retrouvée dans l'équipe contre Emma. En vérité, cette dernière faisait en sorte de ne pas l'avoir dans son équipe, elle ne voulait pas être trop près de la brune, depuis qu'elles avaient couché ensemble, elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait pour la brune, une attirance physique mais aussi sentimentale, et si elle passait du temps avec la jeune femme elle était persuadée que cette attirance deviendrait toujours plus forte. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça, pas le droit de coucher avec elle.  
Cet après-midi là, elle était convoquée dans le bureau de Gold, c'est légèrement inquiète et angoissée qu'elle s'y rendit. Elle frappa et entra quand elle en eu l'autorisation.

-Bonjour monsieur, vous vouliez me voir? Demanda-t-elle.

-Effectivement. Acquiesça l'homme en se levant pour être au même niveau que la jeune femme. Je voulais vous rappeler que les relations amoureuses ou sexuelles entre moniteurs et jeunes sont interdites.

Emma se figea. Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un l'ai vu avec Regina? Non c'était arrivé une fois et elle avait fait en sorte sue personne ne sache, personne ne les avait vu, elle en était sûre. Mais si elle avait mal vu..

-Pourquoi me dites vous ça? Tenta-t-elle.

-La jeune Star, Lily Star, vous tourne autour et ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe exactement je préfère vous rappeler l'interdit. Surtout qu'elle est mineure. Insista Gold.

-Je le sais monsieur. Elle me fait des avances mais je n'y répond pas, rassurez vous. Je sais le risque et ne le prendrais pas. Je ne suis pas intéressée par elle. Assura Emma, rassurée.

-Bien. Gold lui tourna le dos pour aller s'asseoir. Par contre entre moniteurs, vous vous permettez ce que vous voulez. Ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Je vais me répéter mais pourquoi me dites vous ça? Questionna la blonde.

-Monsieur Jones n'est que peu discret avec vous. Se moqua gentiment l'homme.

-Il peut y aller, je ne suis pas non plus intéressée. Gloussa Emma. Je voudrais par contre attirer votre attention sur Robin Hood. Il s'est montré plusieurs fois trop entreprenant avec Regina Mills, et je crois qu'il a fait de même avec une autre. Il ne comprend pas facilement le non, et encore moins le fait qu'il ne plaise pas.

-Je vais garder un oeil dessus. Et faites de même. Ordonna Gold.

-Bien. Merci. Bonne journée alors, monsieur. Salua Emma.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi Miss Swan. Finit l'homme en la laissant partir.

Emma redescendit dans la salle où elle trouva l'équipe de ménage du jour, dont Regina, occupée à ranger la salle. Tous parlaient et riaient ensemble, sauf la brune qui était à l'écart, Emma la regarda en soupirant et s'éclipsa. Prenant une cigarette, elle alla vers les ruines à côté et s'en alluma une.

-Qu'est ce que t'as petite soeur? Lança August après quelques minutes.

-Rien. Et toi? Depuis quand tu fumes aussi? Tenta d'esquiver Emma.

-Depuis que les femmes me rendent dingue. Soupira l'homme en s'installant près d'elle. Elsa me fait tourner en bourrique tu sais?

Emma gloussa. C'est elle qui avait dit à la jeune femme de faire cela, Elsa était inquiète à cause de son ex petit copain, elle ne voulait pas se faire avoir à nouveau et angoissée elle était venue parler à la blonde dès les premières avances d'August envers elle. Elle ne voulait pas être blessée ou trahie, elle voulait être sûre avant de s'engager, alors Emma lui avait conseillé de le testé, de ne pas jouer avec lui mais de s'assurer qu'elle ne souffrirait pas en sortant avec elle.

-Je sais. Je lui ai dis de le faire. Elle veut être sûre qu'elle peut avoir confiance en toi. Expliqua Emma.

-Merci de ton aide. Ironisa August. Et toi qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien. Rétorqua la blonde.

-C'est Regina? Questionna son frère. Emma arqua un sourcil. Je te connais par coeur petite soeur. Je sais qu'elle te fait craquer, je vois bien ton regard. Mais vous qui passiez votre temps ensemble à parler, au point que j'en sois presque jaloux, vous ne vous adressez plus la parole depuis trois jours. Tu l'évites même. Remarqua-t-il.

-Y a rien. Laisse tomber. Soupira Emma en écrasant sa cigarette pour se lever.

-Si elle importante pour toi, et c'est ce que je pense, ne la repousse pas. Lança August alors qu'elle partait.

Emma s'éloigna en pensant à ses mots, son frère savait toujours comment lui parler pour la toucher, il savait quel mots utiliser pour la faire tout remettre en question. Elle retourna à sa tente, et se laissa tomber contre son oreiller. Elle soupira et allongée en diagonale, elle sentit quelque chose sous son pied. Elle se redressa et l'attrapa. C'est là qu'elle découvrit le petit bout de tissu, elle l'étendit sous ses yeux et le regarda. Le string en dentelle de Regina. Elle l'observa sans bouger de longues minutes, se souvenant de cette nuit là. Elle l'avait vu rentrer, mais quand elle s'était déshabillée pour s'offrir à elle en lui disant qu'elle avait envie d'elle. Emma avait sentit tout son corps s'enflammer, elle l'avait tellement adorée sur ce moment là, elle s'était sentie entière, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois voir plus. Regina lui manquait, pour sa douceur, son corps mais surtout sa gentillesse, sa maturité et leurs conversations permanentes. Regina lui manquait.

**Troisième semaine - Dimanche 21 juillet**

Une semaine qu'elles ne se parlaient plus, une semaine qu'elles s'évitaient et Regina en mourrait doucement. Elle ressentait un vide immense, un manque presque aussi fort que celui qu'elle ressentait pour son père et pourtant elle aimait son père plus que tout au monde. La blonde l'avait terriblement blessée de par sa réaction à leurs réveil lundi, mais de ne même pas essayer de s'expliquer avec elle, de l'éviter autant que ça, elle trouvait cela encore plus nul. Et après Emma la traiterait, elle, comme si elle était une gamine. Elle lui en voulait de la repousser mais encore plus de la considérer comme une enfant, après tout ce qu'elles s'étaient confié, après toutes leurs discussions sérieuses et personnelles, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la blonde la traitait ainsi, comme une adolescente immature. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était sentie à l'aise avec une personne et s'était lancée, elle s'était confiée, elle avait parlé à coeur ouvert à une femme qu'elle apprenait à connaître. Elle regardait Emma vivre depuis une semaine, elle l'admirait parfois, elle beugait souvent en la voyant vivre devant elle, elle avait beau être déçue par son attitude elle n'en était pas moins attirée et folle d'elle. Pourtant les fois où elle pouvait la voir avait fortement diminué. Elle avait bien compris qu'Emma faisait en sorte de pas faire les activités avec elle, pendant les deux premières semaines de vacances elle avait vu la blonde faire tout pour l'avoir dans son groupe à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait -c'est à dire tout le temps- mais depuis une semaine jamais elle n'avait été dans son groupe. Oui, Emma l'évitait au mieux.  
Au réveil, Regina eut du mal -plus que d'habitude en tout cas- à émerger, mais une fois fait elle attrapa rapidement ses vêtements les enfila, attrapa son livre et partit vers la salle préparé pour le petit déjeuné . Elle se servit un café, et alla de l'autre côté du bâtiment, pour s'asseoir au soleil, contre le mur. Elle garda sa tasse dans une main, un air démoralisé sur le visage, air qu'elle abordait depuis une semaine, et de son autre main elle attrapa le dessin glissé dans son livre depuis quelques jours. Elle admira les traits noircis fait par la blonde, la représentant, c'était si bien fait, elle aimait la façon qu'avait Emma de faire transparaître ses émotions dans ses tracés. Le jour où la blonde avait fait ce dessin, la brune avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait passer les meilleures vacances de sa vie, regarder Emma la dessiner et lui sourire en parlant avec elle, l'avait fait se sentir entière, elle avait vraiment eu espoir que quelque chose arrive entre elles deux, mais elle n'aurait pas pensé que ça finirait ainsi.

-Salut. La brune sursauta et tourna la tête pour voir Elsa. C'est un dessin d'Emma?

-Je...heu oui. Elle me l'a fait y a une semaine, et me l'a offert. Acquiesça Regina en cachant le dessin dans son livre.

-Est ce que tu vas bien? Interrogea Elsa en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

-Oui oui. Pourquoi êtes-vous là? Demanda poliment la brune.

-On va commencer l'activité du jour. Viens. Encouragea la monitrice avec un sourire.

Regina acquiesça, se leva et alla rejoindre tout le monde. Entassés devant les moniteurs ils apprirent que l'activité du jour était un jeu d'enquête dans les ruines du domaine, par équipe de quelques jeunes avec un moniteur ils devaient répondre à des questions, trouver des indices cachés dans les ruines pour trouver le "trésor" à la fin. Nullement emballée, Regina resta à écouter les consignes, puis Gold, qui était l'organisateur avec Jefferson et Granny donna les équipes, et elle attendit pour savoir la sienne.

-Et la dernière équipe, Ruby, Robin, Ariel, Graham, Lily, Regina et Emma comme monitrice. Déclara Gold.

Ruby et Ariel se sourirent ravies, Lily rayonna de savoir que c'était la blonde leurs monitrice, Robin lança un sourire coquin à la brune qui l'ignora royalement fixant Emma qui avait l'air plus que mal à l'aise. La brune se réjouissait de passer enfin du temps près de la blonde, mais la gêne apparente de la jeune femme la freinait quelques peu. Rapidement ils récupèrent tous leurs affaires et se lancèrent dans les ruines pour commencer l'énigme. Après quelques minutes à rechercher un objet qui leurs permettrait de répondre à une question, Robin s'approcha d'elle.

-Hey beauté, tu trouves quelque chose? Demanda-t-il.

-Si j'avais trouvé, je l'aurais dis. Lâcha vivement la brune, peu motivée à supporter son numéro de drague ce jour là. Et ne m'appelles pas beauté. Grogna-t-elle.

-Comment veux tu que je t'appelle? T'es une beauté. Argua Robin, sans perdre son petit sourire.

-Oh pitié Robin, lâche moi! Repoussa la brune en s'éloignant.

Elle alla chercher ailleurs, mais en relevant la tête elle vit à deux mètres d'elle, Emma et Lily, cherchant tout autant, la jeune fille souriant charmeuse à la monitrice, qui lui répondait poliment. Regina se sentit bouillir, agacée. Elle voulait la frapper, lui arracher le coeur pour s'être approchée de la blonde. Elle désirait se réfugier dans les bras d'Emma rapidement. Elle la voulait.

-J'ai! S'exclama Ruby.

Ils purent continuer, et durant toute l'activité, Regina resta en retrait, peu motivée, mais surtout son moral était au plus bas. Elle n'avait plus envie d'essayer de s'investir ou de s'intégrer dans cette colonie, elle était revenue au point de départ, tout aussi, voir plus, agacée d'être ici qu'au jour de son arrivée.  
La fin de l'énigme arrivant, ils allaient gagner, mais même cela, ça ne la réjouissait pas. Et leurs victoire lui fit autant d'effet que si ils avaient perdus, ce que Ruby remarqua.

-Eh poulette, ça va pas? T'as pas l'air contente, on a gagné pourtant, c'est cool. Lui lança-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Ouais, c'est super. Se força Regina, en jetant un oeil vers Emma qui était avec son frère et Elsa, toutes les équipes les ayant rejoints.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas toi? Depuis une semaine t'as pas l'air bien. Raconte moi. Insista Ruby.

Regina soupira et se pinça le haut du nez. Puis en relevant la tête elle vit Lily qui enlaçait Emma. Elle vit rouge, la blonde la prenait elle pour une gamine et l'évitait, mais par contre cette gamine insupportable elle l'appréciait. N'ayant pas de réponse, Ruby posa une main sur le bras de la brune.

-Oh mais fiche moi la paix! S'exclama Regina en enlevant son bras, attirant les yeux de la plupart. Laissez moi tranquille, j'ai rien demandé à personne, vous m'agacez! Cria-t-elle en laissant tomber son maillot d'équipe avant de lui tourner le dos.

Elle partit rapidement et loin, laissant les autres ahuris et dans l'incompréhension totale. Seulement Emma comprenait, et elle culpabilisa en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était, c'était sa faute.

-Va lui parler. Souffla August près d'elle. Non ne dit rien, je ne te demande pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, alors va la voir, ça vous aidera toutes les deux. Encouragea-t-il. Allez vas y! Ajouta-t-il en la poussant.

Emma soupira mais partit pour la suivre. Elle savait exactement où la trouver, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire mais elle savait qu'elle y aillait. Elle se dirigea entre les arbres vers la rivière, et avant d'arriver à l'endroit où elles s'étaient baignées une semaine auparavant, elle entendit une voix. Elle s'approcha lentement et trouva la brune assise contre un arbre, écouteurs dans les oreilles, les yeux fermés, elle chantait doucement. Emma sourit tendrement, Regina avait une belle voix, en fait la brune était belle, autant physiquement que mentalement, la blonde devait reconnaître qu'elle lui manquait toujours plus. Elle vint, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, s'asseoir près de Regina, le plus près possible sans la toucher. La brune ne s'en rendit pas compte, alors elle du lui enlever un écouteur. Regina sursauta, se tut et ouvrit les yeux, son coeur se serra en voyant Emma.

-Regina. Commença la blonde, mais en laissant un blanc ensuite.

-Quoi? Grogna Regina, toujours aussi agacée que blessée.

-Je...Emma la regarda dans les yeux, mais le regard brun la déstabilisa rapidement, et elle baissa la tête. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

-Ne te crois pas si importante. Rétorqua la brune, agacée, tentant de s'écarter.

-Regina, je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'ai mal agis. On ne pourrait pas redevenir amies, où je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi qui nous permettraient de nous parler sans nous éviter? Souffla la blonde.

Regina ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir ses traits, son visage, sa beauté, elle ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près depuis des jours. Emma était si belle, et elle dégageait tant de sincérité et de gentillesse, que la brune se retrouvait incapable de lui résister. Le problème était qu'Emma voulait être son amie alors que elle elle voulait bien plus. Quelques soit son choix elle aurait mal, dans tout les cas elle allait souffrir, mais si elle devait souffrir, autant qu'elle souffre avec Emma.

-D'accord. Reprenons à zéro. Accepta Regina.

-Merci. Sourit Emma en lui serrant la main avec douceur. Alors Robin t'as emmerdée?

-Oui, je... Regina ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. On reprend à zéro mais laisse moi seule pour l'instant, s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle gentiment.

-D'accord. Je comprends, à demain. Accepta la blonde avec un petit sourire triste, en se relevant.

Regina la laissa partir sans un regard avant de se laisser totalement aller contre l'arbre derrière elle. Elle était foutue. Elle était dingue d'une femme qui la prenait pour une gamine immature et qui voulait être son amie et rien d'autre. Seulement elle, et bien elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était amoureuse de la blonde.


	4. Les tentatives.

**Quatrième semaine - Mardi 23 juillet**

Emma s'installa dans le bus avec un soupir. Rien n'était encore réglé, la brune était toujours distante avec elle, ou comme mal à l'aise. Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre et appuya sa tête sur son bras, désespérée.

-Je peux? Demanda une voix chaude qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

-Bien sur. Sourit Emma en se redressant pour montrer la place à la brune, l'incitant à s'asseoir. Elle regarda la brune s'asseoir et posé son sac. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, ça va et toi? Répondit banalement Regina.

-Très bien. Mentit à moitié Emma, elle allait bien, maintenant mais ce n'était pas le cas plus tôt. Elle vit Ruby et Ariel passer en ignorant la brune. Problème avec les filles?

-Je me suis mal comportée avec elles, je les ai évitées pendant une semaine et dimanche je les ai envoyé bouler, normal qu'elles m'en veuillent. Soupira Regina, alors que les derniers montaient.

-Tu devrais en parler avec elles. Conseilla Emma, alors que le car partait.

-Oui. Je sais, mais chaque chose en son temps, j'en peux plus de me prendre la tête avec des brouilles. Toi, elles, Robin, j'en peux plus. Souffla la brune en regardant la route.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura la blonde.

-C'est bon. Je ne veux plus en parler. Déclara sérieusement Regina.

Elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour supporter ça, elle devait déjà prendre sur elle pour être si proche d'Emma sans avoir le droit de la toucher. Elle avait compris dimanche que l'attirance et le désir avaient évolué en sentiments, des sentiments forts qui lui étaient tombés dessus sans prévenir. Elle était amoureuse de la blonde assise à ses côtés, folle amoureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie et elle aurait tellement voulu en parler avec son père.

-T'habite où? Demanda soudainement la blonde, la sortant de ses réflexions.

-Paris ou Londres. Répondit Regina.

-Londres?! S'exclama Emma.

La brune se mordilla la joue, mal à l'aise. Elle soupira et se tourna pour regarder la blonde dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai menti Emma. Souffla-t-elle.

-Comment ça? Interrogea la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma mère n'est pas vraiment à la tête d'une entreprise. Commença Regina. Elle laissa une minute. Je n'en parle jamais, parce que c'est gênant et que les gens posent trop de questions. Ma mère est sénatrice, elle est aussi le bras droit du président français, et elle sert d'entre deux -si je peux dire- entre l'Angleterre et la France. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors tu as passé l'année à suivre ta mère pour prendre sa suite en politique? Questionna Emma, étonnée. Regina hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Mais ça veut dire que tu as rencontré notre président?!

-Parle moins fort! Réclama vivement la brune. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je l'ai rencontré, plein de fois même. J'ai même dîné chez lui avec ma mère et sa femme. Sourit-elle gênée.

-Waouh! Souffla Emma, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire tombée.

-Bref, ne le dis à personne et si on pouvait ne plus jamais aborder le sujet ça m'arrangerait. Appuya la brune.

-Dernière question, tu vas prendre la suite de ta mère? Demanda la blonde.

-Elle voudrait oui, elle voudrait même que je devienne présidente. Ria amèrement Regina.

-Je voterais pour toi. Assura Emma.

-Trop aimable. S'amusa ironiquement la brune. Et toi tu vis où?

-Paris, mais pas Paris centre. Répondit la blonde.

-On habite peut-être pas très loin finalement. Sourit doucement Regina.

-On aurait peut-être pu se voir un jour. N'empêche il aura fallut qu'on vienne dans un trou paumé du sud de la France pour se connaître. S'amusa la blonde.

-Et dire que j'ai failli pas venir. Gloussa la brune.

-Comment ça? Interrogea Emma.

-Et bien, la veille de mon départ pour ici ma mère est partie à Londres en me laissant un mot. J'étais remontée contre elle, du coup j'ai eu l'idée de désobéir. Je voulais aller chez une amie qui habite vers Nantes, au lieu de venir ici, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, au dernier moment j'ai pris le train pour ici. Raconta Regina.

-Tu regrettes? Questionna la blonde, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Parfois oui. Admit la brune en regardant la route, pas assez forte pour affronter le regard de la jeune femme.

Il y eut un silence, les deux femmes ne savaient plus comment parler, Regina avait envie de se lancer, envie de lui dire qu'elle voulait profiter avec elle, que même si c'était un amour de vacances, elle voulait revivre leurs nuit, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle reste unique et seule. Quand à Emma, elle sentait son corps se réveiller au simple parfum de la brune, elle bouillonnait quand la brune la touchait. Les stigmates de leurs nuit étaient profonds, forts, ineffaçables. Emma avait beau essayer d'effacer cette nuit, de l'oublier, elle lui revenait en mémoire à chaque minute, un souvenir beau mais douloureusement gravé en elle.

-On arrive. Déclara August, levé devant.

Les deux femmes sortirent de leurs rêveries, et se mirent à rougir violement quand elles réalisèrent que leurs mains étaient légèrement liées entre elles. Elles se lâchèrent précipitamment, et se levèrent en attrapant leurs sac.

-On est où? Demanda Regina, une fois dehors.

-Visite d'un petit village qui est au bord du fleuve. T'as écouté le bla bla de Gold au petit déjeuné? Sourit Emma.

-J'étais pas au petit déjeuné. Révéla la brune. Et je sais, c'était obligatoire mais j'y étais pas. Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

-T'es vraiment têtue, miss "je fais ce que je veux comme je veux". S'amusa la blonde. Bon du coup, on va vous laisser vadrouiller toute la matinée, ce midi on se retrouve pour manger et cet après-midi ballade en bateau sur le fleuve.

-Plutot sympa. Reconnu Regina. Et ce matin tu fais quoi toi?

-Je vadrouille aussi. Sourit Emma.

-T'as le droit de vadrouiller avec moi? Sourit la brune à son tour.

-J'ai le droit oui. Acquiesça la blonde, son sourire devenant plus léger, presque gêné.

-Bien, alors on vadrouillera ensemble. Déclara gaiement Regina.

Une chose s'était éclairée avec ce voyage en bus. Regina voulait la blonde et même si celle ci l'avait repoussée, elle restait apparemment intéressée, alors elle allait tenter le tout pour le tout, elle n'allait pas se gêner et flirterait avec la belle blonde. Elle allait montrer tout son intérêt à Emma, si il y avait quelque chose à vivre elles le vivraient, elle ne gâcherait pas sa chance. Elle aurait au moins un baiser et une seconde nuit, elle avait assez appris de sa mère pour savoir comment convaincre les gens de l'aider à arriver à ses fins. Une fois les consignes données, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés en petits groupes d'amis et les deux femmes partirent ensemble, elles se baladèrent côte à côte en riant et discutant pendant près d'une heure, la brune accumulant les démonstrations d'affections mais avec une certaine retenue pour ne pas perturber la jeune femme. Dans une rue, devant un joli bar, Regina attrapa la main de la blonde pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et la faire se stopper.

-Je te paye un verre. Sourit Regina.

-Heu...je...pourquoi pas. Accepta Emma.

-C'était pas une question. S'amusa la brune. Allez viens.

Elles rentrèrent dans le bar, allèrent s'asseoir à une table haute de la terrasse, entre le lierre et les fleurs, et se firent face.

-Tu invites souvent des gens à prendre un verre? Entama maladroitement Emma.

-Jamais. C'est eux qui m'invite. Déclara Regina. Mais qu'essayes tu de me demander? Si je bois souvent des verres ou si il m'arrive souvent d'avoir des rencard? Comprit-elle.

-Je connais beaucoup, beaucoup de chose de toi, mais rien de ta vie amoureuse. Je sais que comme moi tu es bisexuelle, mais je ne sais rien de plus. Se justifia la blonde, comme prise en faute.

-Je n'ai aucune vie amoureuse. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Soupira Regina en baissant les yeux, avant d'être interrompue par la serveuse. Un verre de Chardonnay s'il vous plaît.

-Une bière blanche pour moi. Sourit poliment Emma. La serveuse acquiesça et repartit. Mais tu as déjà eu des relations? Demanda-t-elle.

-Sexuelles? Questionna la brune.

-Sexuelles et émotionnelles. Es tu déjà sortie avec quelqu'un? Répondit gentiment la blonde.

-J'ai couché avec un gars et deux filles, plusieurs fois chacun, car je sortais avec. Et entre j'ai eu des relations qu'on dirait coup d'un soir cinq ou six fois. Admit finalement la brune. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé. Précisa-t-elle.

-Moi non plus. Jamais vraiment. Confia Emma.

-Tu as aimé ne serait ce qu'un peu une fois? Demanda la brune, qui trouvait cette réponse peu claire.

-Je suis sortie avec trois hommes et deux femmes. Et ma dernière petite amie, avec laquelle j'ai rompu il y a cinq ou six mois, j'ai cru l'aimer, mais en fait c'était juste un attachement fort, je l'aimais mais je n'étais pas amoureuse. Résuma la blonde.

-Elle s'appelait comment? Questionna Regina.

-Mulan. Sourit Emma. Ne ries pas, c'est pas sa faute si elle a un nom de dessin animé, ses parents ont mal choisi. Défendit-elle devant la moue hilare mais retenue de Regina.

-Voilà pour vous. Sourit la serveuse avant de repartir, les laissant à nouveau, pour qu'elles trinquent et boivent dans la foulée.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas de te voir avec un Chardonnay, c'est un truc classe, comme toi. S'amusa gentiment la blonde.

-Je suis classe pour toi? Questionna Regina, surprise par cette affirmation.

-Bien sur, la question ne se pose pas. T'es classe mais en même temps pas coincée, ça te donne beaucoup de charme. Répondit Emma avec une détente la rendant totalement neutre.

-Alors pourquoi me prends tu pour une gamine? Interrogea amèrement la brune.

Elle était touchée que la blonde la voit comme une femme classe mais ne comprenait pas alors qu'elle la prenne pour une enfant. Elle était perdue dans ce que pouvait penser la blonde.

-Je ne te prends pas pour une gamine. Affirma Emma.

-Si. Tu te conduis avec moi comme si j'étais une enfant immature, incapable de prendre des décisions par moi même. Argua la brune.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Tu es une femme, adulte et mature, je n'ai jamais pensé ni dit le contraire. Argua durement la blonde. Pourquoi penses tu ça?

-Parce que tu m'as repoussée par honte. Tu as aimé notre nuit mais depuis tu me regardes comme si j'étais la pire erreur de ta vie. Je ne suis pas innocente, j'ai choisi de venir te voir, choisi de me déshabiller pour toi, choisi de t'embrasser, de te caresser et de te dire que j'avais envie de toi. Je sais ce que je fais. Ne me prends pas pour une enfant. Imposa Regina, qui avait besoin de s'exprimer, de lâcher le fond de ses pensées.

-Je ne t'ai jamais prise pour une enfant! Et encore moins depuis notre nuit, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait te repousser. Appuya Emma, agacée d'être accusée.

-Alors c'est quoi? Questionna vivement la brune. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne me désires pas, je vois le contraire dans tes yeux. Affirma-t-elle.

-Je... La blonde ne su quoi dire laissant un long silence avant de boire.

-Ose me dire que je ne t'attire pas, même un tout petit peu. Ose me le dire. Obligea la brune. Le silence suivit. Alors j'avais raison, tu as honte de notre nuit. Finit-elle en posant un billet avant de partir.

-Regina! Appela la blonde avant de fouiller ses poches pour payer mais elle finit par voir que le billet de la brune couvrait leurs deux boissons. Regina!

Mais la brune avait disparu..

**Quatrième semaine - Vendredi 26 juillet**

L'après-midi elles avaient fait la ballade en bateau et elles étaient ensuite rentrées en bus. Le silence les avait poursuivies jusqu'à ce que Regina n'embrasse la joue de la blonde dans le bus en s'excusant, lui demandant d'oublier. Elles avaient repris leurs discussions et les deux jours suivants elles avaient passé la plupart de leurs temps ensemble, Regina continuant de lui faire des avances, de se rendre désirable voir irrésistible aux yeux de la blonde. Et au vu des yeux assombris d'Emma en cet après-midi ensoleillé pendant lequel elles s'étaient éclipsées pour aller se baigner, elle y arrivait. Elle avait fait en sorte d'être à son avantage, légèrement maquillée, ne portant que son bikini -le plus sexy possible- ses cheveux relevés dans une queue de cheval, elle était rentrée tout en douceur dans l'eau, de la même manière que les belles femmes dans les films. Emma qui était en face, dans l'eau, avait la bouche entrouverte et fixait son corps avec des yeux ronds.

-Emma, tu ne bouges plus ça va? Questionna innocemment la brune.

-Je...heu...oui. Bredouilla la blonde.

-T'es sure? S'assura Regina, en se laissant porter par l'eau pour s'approcher d'Emma, posant sa main sur sa joue pâle. T'as l'air ailleurs.

-Je...je...non, rien. Termina Emma, ne voulant pas lui dire ses pensées.

Regina lui sourit, elle avait fait un grand pas déjà, et elle ne voulait rien forcer par peur de la faire fuir encore plus, elle ne voulait pas voir s'éloigner la blonde, bien au contraire, elle voulait la rapprocher d'elle. Lentement elle s'éloigna d'elle pour se laisser aller sur le dos dans la rivière.

-Tu as parlé avec Ruby, Ariel et Graham? Demanda la blonde pour détourner la conversation.

-Non. Souffla Regina en regardant le ciel et les feuillages au dessus d'elle.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne voudrais pas retrouvé tes amis. Questionna Emma en restant près d'elle la regardant.

-Si, mais en même temps eux trois ne sont pas vraiment mes amis. Je les connais à peine. Remarqua la brune sans bouger.

-Mais ils pourraient devenir tes amis. Tu ne veux pas? Demanda la blonde.

-Non. De toute manière je rentrerais ensuite chez moi et ma mère m'empêchera d'avoir des amitiés avec des gens qui ne sont pas de mon statut. Expliqua tristement Regina. Je n'ai jamais d'amis pratiquement à cause de ça. Confia-t-elle en se redressant, une larme sur sa joue.

-Eh.. viens là. Murmura Emma en l'enlaçant pour la rassurer. Et bien écoute tu m'as maintenant.

-Merci Emma. Susurra Regina, chamboulée par la jeune femme.

La brune reprit peu à peu son calme et en retrouvant ses esprits, elle passa lentement ses mains sur les hanches puis le dos de la blonde, pour l'enlacer. Mais ces gestes firent un effet énorme sur Emma qui n'avait pas pensé à ça en l'enlaçant, elle se sentait toute tourneboulée par le corps pressé contre le sien et les mains vaguant sur sa peau. Lentement elle se détacha du corps de la jeune femme, et se reprit doucement alors que Regina essayait au mieux de retenir son petit sourire fier, en coin.

**Quatrième semaine - Samedi 27 juillet**

Le soir était tombé, après des discussions auprès du feu, ils étaient tous partis se coucher tour à tour. Regina était allongée dans sa tente, sur son matelas, la couverture jusqu'au ventre, le regard perdu sur le plafond de la tente. En pyjama, elle pensait encore et encore à Emma. Toute la journée elle s'était faite plus qu'entreprenante, et ce soir auprès du feu, elle l'avait poussé à lui parler de ses relations passées et elle s'était confiée aussi. Puis une chose en amenant une autre elles avaient parlé de leurs premières fois chacune avec un homme, et elles l'avaient comparée avec leurs premières fois avec une femme. Regina avait la joie de découvrir qu'elle et la blonde avait le même avis, le sexe avec un homme était moins sensationnel et tendre qu'avec une femme, en tout cas pour elles. Mais cette discussion, les avait involontairement fait penser à leurs nuit et Emma s'était éclipsée après un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Résultat maintenant, elle avait l'impression que la peau de sa joue la brûlait, et elle rêvait d'Emma. Alors qu'elle était couchée depuis une heure elle se releva et sortit de sa tente, pour se rendre en toute discrétion à la tente de la blonde. Devant celle ci, comme lors de la première fois -presque deux semaines avant- elle tapota sur la porte de la tente et la blonde vint rapidement ouvrir, mais tomba des nues quand elle la vit.

-Regina? Interrogea-t-elle.

La brune entra dans la tente, obligeant la blonde à se reculer. Elle s'agenouilla devant Emma, et retira son teeshirt de pyjama, comme la première fois, pour le laisser tomber. En boxer, elle s'approcha de la blonde, qui ne respirait pas, complètement obnubilée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'arrivait décidément pas à s'en passer, elle avait un réel manque de capacité à lui résister. Elle était devenue folle, totalement et éperdument folle de la brune, de cette brune magnifique, intelligente et entreprenante. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit.

-Regina... Soupira-t-elle, culpabilisante.

La brune passa à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Emma, et lentement elle vint glisser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, pour les remonter sensuellement sur son cou, jusqu'à sa mâchoire, amenant très lentement son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Mais alors qu'elle allait arriver à ses lèvres, Emma reprit tout doucement ses esprits.

-Re..Regi..Regina... Marmonna-t-elle envoûtée, avant de se reprendre et de fermer les yeux. Regina. Appuya la blonde en attrapant les poignets de la concernée pour la repousser.

-Emma..? Soupira la brune, partagée entre le désir et la peur d'être de nouveau repoussée alors que cette fois elle était à moitié nue sur elle.

-Non Regina, on ne doit pas. Pas encore, non. Réussit à repousser la blonde.

Regina se recula vivement et attrapa son teeshirt, humiliée plus encore que lors de leurs réveil de la première nuit elle quitta précipitamment la tente en enfilant son teeshirt et couru à toute allure vers sa tente pour se laisser tomber sur son matelas en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Se faire repousser était douloureux, mais se faire repousser alors qu'elle était à moitié nue s'offrant à la jeune femme c'était humiliant et extrêmement douloureux, mais que se soit Emma, la femme qu'elle aimait, c'était une torture jusque-là inconnue pour son coeur.  
Emma de son côté la laissa partir et tomba sur le dos en couvrant son visage de ses bras. Elle était frustrée et mal à l'aise, son coeur était comme déchiré. Pour la première fois elle se posa une question, est ce que ce ne serait pas plus qu'une petite attirance?

**Quatrième semaine - Dimanche 28 juillet**

Il était dix huit heure, et Regina ne s'était pas montrée. La blonde s'était réveillée tôt, enfin elle s'était levée tôt car elle n'avait pas dormi du tout, bien trop chamboulée par la venue de Regina. Dès qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre, elle s'était pris son café et s'était installée au soleil près du bâtiment pour voir les tentes et elle avait fixée celle de la brune, attendant qu'elle en sorte, mais rien. Elle avait vu tout le monde se lever et n'avait vu personne sortir de celle de Regina. Elle était allez voir, avait relevé la porte et avait trouvé la tente vide, mais elle était restée à regarder un temps l'endroit, Regina était vraiment atypique. Un coin avec sa valise ouverte dans laquelle il y avait ses vêtements, la moitié pour son lit, et le reste de la tente ce n'était que des livres et des carnets. Emma en avait attraper un ouvert qui était devant elle, elle y avait trouvé la date de la veille et vu quelques tâches mouillées, alors elle avait lu pourtant consciente que c'était mal.

_"Emma...Emma...Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? J'avais tellement envie d'être dans tes bras que je n'ai pas pensé que tu me repousserais. Emma, s'il te plaît, comprends moi, comprends que ce que je ressens pour toi et seulement toi... Jane Austen et le jazz panseront-ils une nouvelle fois mes plaies?_   
_Je n'en peux plus de penser à elle."_

Et puis plus rien. Emma avait lâché le carnet se rendant compte de l'intrusion dans la vie de la brune. Elle était alors retournée avec les autres moniteurs pour faire son travail, ayant l'espoir que Regina soit là, qu'elle participe à l'activité proposée mais pas obligatoire du jour. Mais elle n'était pas venue. Ni au repas du midi. Ni l'après-midi pour regarder le film, et pourtant vu la pluie, si elle était dehors elle devait être trempée. Cette pensée donna une idée à Emma. Elle marcha rapidement vers les ruines, le seul endroit où elle n'avait pas cherché. Elle regarda au rez-de-chaussée, personne, au premier étage, encore personne, au deuxième étage, alors qu'elle perdait espoir, elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle trouva Regina assise sur le rebord d'une ancienne fenêtre, son sac a dos près d'elle sur lequel était posé son livre et son téléphone qui émettait la musique que la brune chantait en regardant le paysage.

-Je t'ai cherchée partout. Lança Emma en arrivant la faisant sursauter.

Regina tourna la tête pour la voir s'avancer, elle posa les pieds au sol et tendit les bras comme pour se protéger.

-T'avances pas. Va t'en. Imposa-t-elle, voulant garder une certaine distance.

-Laisse moi te parler. Réclama doucement la blonde.

-Non, plus jamais, je ne veux pas. Non. Paniqua Regina qui ressentait encore l'humiliation de la veille.

-Je t'en supplie Regina. Supplia Emma devant elle.

-Non. J'ai compris, on ressent pas la même chose, tu n'es pas attirée par moi, ok, j'ai compris. Tu ne me désires pas, tu as honte de moi et plus jamais tu ne voudras de moi, j'ai compris je recommencerais plus, je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant, mais va t'en. S'emballa la brune.

-Regina, c'est pas ce que je veux ni ce que je pense. S'il te plaît, écoute moi. Murmura la blonde, elle découvrait qu'elle avait totalement brisé la jeune femme.

-D'accord mais reste loin. Réclama Regina.

Emma resta devant elle, à un bon mètre, respectant sa demande. Mais elle fit en sorte de planter son regard dans le sien.

-J'adore être dans tes bras, être avec toi. J'aimerais énormément être avec toi. Admit enfin la blonde surprenant Regina. Si nous n'étions pas ici, pas sur ce domaine, pas dans cette colo, je ne t'aurais jamais repoussée, bien au contraire. Elle fit un pas vers la brune. Mais Regina, je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec toi, j'aimerais mais c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui te l'interdit? Questionna Regina.

-Je suis monitrice, tu es une des jeunes que j'ai sous ma responsabilité, c'est dans le règlement je risque ma place en sortant avec toi. Je n'ai pas le droit. Expliqua Emma, donnant enfin une explication à la brune.

-Mais personne n'est obligé de savoir. Argua finalement la brune en se levant, reprenant rapidement du poil de la bête.

-Comment ça? Questionna la blonde.

-Si la seule chose qui t'empêche d'être avec moi c'est le règlement, on peut profiter quand même des vacances pour être ensemble sans le dire à personne. Proposa Regina en se levant rapidement pour faire face à la jeune femme. Je sais ça ne me fait pas rêver, ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais si nous n'avons que les vacances, plus qu'un mois autant prendre tout ce qu'on peut, les nuits cachées ensemble, des attentions volées sans que personne ne nous voit. Comme un jeu, un jeu fait de baisers, de câlins, de tendresse et de sexe. Finit-elle avec un léger sourire sur la fin.

-Tu me proposes des nuits de sexe jusqu'à l'épuisement, et des baisers volés dans la journée? S'assura Emma, avec un immense sourire en se rapprochant de la brune.

-Oui. Acquiesça simplement la brune.

-J'accepte. Je reconnais ne pas y avoir pensé avant, mais tu as raison, il faut prendre tout ce que l'on peut avoir. Vivons à fond ce mois de vacances ensemble. Accepta Emma en venant se coller à la jeune femme pour l'enlacer doucement.

-Alors je suis-

-Ma copine? S'amusa Emma. Regina rougit légèrement. Oui tu l'es, en secret mais tu l'es.

La brune laissa éclater un sourire et glissa ses mains sur les bras de la blonde, remontant sur ses épaules, son cou et finalement sa mâchoire pour venir l'embrasser. Elles se laissèrent aller dans le baiser, retrouvant enfin ce sentiment de plénitude qu'elles avaient connu deux semaines avant pendant leurs nuit. Mais rapidement le désir et l'irrépressible envie de se toucher les submergea et les mains se firent baladeuses.

-Emma... Souffla la brune contre ses lèvres.

-Laisse moi faire. Murmura la blonde en la soulevant pour venir la plaquer contre le mur. Laisse moi m'excuser à ma manière.

La musique toujours en fond, Regina se laissa aller une main dans les cheveux blonds, l'autre dans la nuque de son aînée. Emma la tint d'un bras, et son autre main passa sous la robe de la brune pour caresser son entrejambe d'abord sur la culotte mais sentant Regina au bord de l'explosion, elle passa en dessous. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la brune ne vive un orgasme démentiel dans les bras d'Emma qui l'embrassait.


	5. La réussite

**Cinquième semaine - Lundi 29 juillet**

Le soleil se levait à peine quand Regina commença à se réveiller. Elle se tourna sous la couverture, les yeux fermés et se déplaça avant de rentrer en collision avec un second corps. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une Emma au sourire amusé.

-Tu m'avais oubliée le temps de ton sommeil. Remarqua tout doucement la blonde. Je pensais pourtant avoir fait en sorte cette nuit d'être inoubliable. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Tu l'as été. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller avec quelqu'un dans mon lit. Souffla Regina avant de bailler. La seule fois où s'est arrivé avant j'ai été mise à la porte dans la seconde. Argua-t-elle.

-Non? Vraiment? Mais qui a- Elle se coupa en comprenant que la brune faisait allusion à leurs nuit. Oh c'est moi...Je suis désolé d'avoir paniqué. Mais j'avais peur des ennuis que ca nous causerait. Moi avec mon boss et toi avec ta mère si elle était mise au courant.

-N'évoque pas ma mère quand je suis nue contre toi au réveil. Réclama la brune dans une grimace en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui vint caresser ses cheveux. C'est quoi l'activité du jour?

-Cet après midi, match de foot. Sourit Emma. On est libres avant.

-Tu me suivrais dans un coin sympa du domaine pour pique niquer ce midi? Proposa Regina.

-Je vais m'arranger. Accepta Emma en venant l'embrasser. Faudra qu'on soit ici à quatorze heure par contre. Précisa-t-elle.

-Parfait. Sourit la brune en venant chercher un second baiser, accro.

-C'est un rencard? S'amusa la blonde.

-J'aime cette idée. Souffla Regina, charmée. J'aime énormément aussi cette manière que tu as de me regardé depuis hier soir. Je ne me sens plus immature ou sans intérêt à tes yeux quand je te regarde maintenant.

-Tu ressentais ça avant? Questionna Emma étonnée.

-Oui. Surtout depuis notre nuit, toute la culpabilité du monde habitait tes yeux. Souffla la brune en caressant sa joue.

-Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais nous protéger. Murmura la blonde.

-Tu m'en as voulu d'être venue dans ta tente cette nuit là? Interrogea Regina.

-Oui et non. J'ai passé une nuit fabuleuse, mais je t'en voulais de l'avoir fait parce que ça avait tout changé. Reconnu Emma. Parlons d'autre chose, s'il te plaît.

-T'es belle. Sourit la brune en venant l'embrasser, à moitié sur elle. J'ai envie de toi. Si on loupe le petit déjeuné, c'est mal?

-Je dois y être, en tant qu'animatrice je le dois. Souffla la blonde. Bien que j'ai envie de toi aussi, si je ne sortais pas pour le petit-déjeuné Elsa et August, voir peut-être Killian, viendraient me chercher. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je n'aime vraiment pas comment Killian est avec toi. Marmonna Regina en se redressant assise.

-Jalouse? Sourit Emma en admirant le corps nu de son amante.

-Non, méfiante plutot. Argua la brune en enfilant son soutien gorge.

-Tu n'as pas confiance? Questionna la blonde en prenant appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser légèrement.

-En lui? Pas du tout. Rétorqua Regina en cherchant sa culotte dans la tente.

-En moi. Précisa Emma, ce qui fit se tourner la brune vers elle.

-En toi j'ai confiance, je me suis confiée, je t'ai parlé plus qu'à n'importe qui, je te fais confiance. Promit Regina. Mais est on d'accord sur notre relation?

-On est ensemble, personne ne doit savoir, mais on est ensemble, ce ne sera qu'une histoire d'été mais on va la vivre à fond. Souffla Emma.

-Alors tu promets que pour le mois qu'il reste il n'y aura que moi que tu embrasseras? S'assura la brune.

-Seulement toi. Promit la blonde en s'asseyant pour venir embrasser son amante. Tu t'en vas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je ne veux pas qu'on nous trouve. Acquiesça la brune en enfilant sa culotte sous la couverture, la remontant sous sa robe. On se retrouve à onze heure à notre endroit près de la rivière?

-D'accord. Accepta Emma en la regardant se redresser. À tout l'heure.

-Oui, à plus. Sourit Regina en se penchant vers elle. Bisous. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant avant de s'éloigner.

Emma la regarda sortir de sa tente, et se laissa tomber en étoile, la couverture ne couvrant que le bas de son corps. Elle avait passé sa nuit avec la fille qu'elle désirait depuis un mois, Regina était la première qu'elle désirait autant, mais aussi la première femme plus jeune avec qui elle était. La brune, avait cette capacité de rendre accro en un baiser, Emma se savait perdue maintenant, elle redoutait plus que jamais la fin de l'été, elle allait devoir passer un mois magique et puis tout cesserait. La seule solution c'était de profiter mais de pas trop s'attacher, elle devait faire en sorte de ne pas tomber amoureuse.  
Elle se décida finalement à enfiler un short en jean et une chemise, et sortit de sa tente, basket au pieds. Elle alla vers la salle pour le petit déjeuné, retrouvant ses amis et collègues. Et alors qu'elle mangeait en parlant avec Mary et David, elle surveillait l'entrée, mais elle ne fut pas surprise de ne pas voir Regina. La brune avait tendance à louper trop souvent le petit déjeuné à son avis. Ce dernier finit, elle alla prendre une douche, et retourna à sa tente, pour récupérer quelques affaires qu'elle fourra dans son sac, avant de filer à leurs coin près de la rivière. Regina n'était pas encore là, alors elle s'adossa contre un arbre, et ouvrit son téléphone pour envoyer un message en attendant. Soudain deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux la faisant sursauter.

-Devine qui c'est. Provoqua la personne dans son dos, tout près de son oreille.

-Regina, ça ne peut que être toi. Sourit Emma.

-C'est pas juste, je ne peux pas te surprendre. Soupira Regina, sourire aux lèvres en laissant tomber ses bras autour du cou de la blonde, collée à son dos.

-Tu peux me surprendre de bien des manières je pense. Charma la blonde.

-Je crois aussi. Sourit la brune en lui volant un baiser. Viens maintenant. Réclama-t-elle en prenant sa main pour l'entrainer derrière elle.

Elle se mit à trottiner, entrainant la blonde à sa suite. Elle la tira vers la petite plaine entre les arbres où elle s'était réfugiée le lendemain de leurs première nuit ensemble. Emma la suivait à bon rythme, souriant devant ce côté jovial et insouciant de la brune qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. La fraîcheur de vivre qui se dégageait de la brune était une nouveauté tout à fait plaisante. Elle finit par découvrir la petite pleine baignée de lumière, entourée d'arbres, et Regina la lâcha pour étendre une couverture sur le sol et aller s'asseoir dessus en sortant un paquet de chips, des bonbons, et des fruits.

-Où t'as pris ça? Demanda Emma en s'asseyant face à elle.

-Granny. Sourit Regina. Elle m'aime bien, alors je lui demande ce que je veux.

-Chanceuse. Ria la blonde. Pourtant après l'épisode atelier à pâtisserie et le bazar qu'on a fichu dans la salle, je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'adorerait. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Elle m'adore parce que je suis polie et attentive à elle contrairement à tout les autres. Argua la brune. Elle tendit le paquet de chips ouvert à la jeune femme. J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

-Et à quoi? Demanda Emma.

-Il faudrait qu'on instaure des règles pour nous. Proposa Regina.

-Comment ça des règles? Questionna la blonde, un sourcil arqué.

-Ce qu'on peut ou non faire, dans le but de pas se faire prendre. Expliqua la brune.

-Tu viens de tuer l'image joviale et insouciante de toi que j'avais depuis à peine dix minutes. Soupira Emma.

-Je fais ça pour toi, pour que tu ne perdes pas ton travail, qu'on puisse avoir notre mois complet ensemble. Expliqua la brune, sûre d'elle.

-D'accord, d'accord. Abdiqua la blonde. Alors par quoi on commence?

-Pas de provocation ou d'allusions ou de sous entendus quand on est entourées. Démarra Regina.

-Pas de baisers, de caresses ou d'attentions affectueuses si il y a des gens qui pourraient nous voir. Ajouta Emma.

-On ne fait l'amour que là où il y a des risques. Provoqua la brune.

-Non mais ça va pas! S'exclama la blonde en lui poussant l'épaule. On fait l'amour dans nos tentes, tard dans la nuit quand personne ne viendra ou alors dans des coins où personne ne risque de nous trouver. Rectifia-t-elle.

-Comme ici? S'amusa Regina en repliant ses jambes sous ses fesses, faisant ainsi remonter sa robe, aguichant la jeune femme.

-Je... Non. C'est toi qui voulait qu'on parle. Se reprit Emma. Et puis on s'est envoyées en l'air toute la nuit, t'en a pas eu assez?

-Quand ça me plaît, et que je prends mon pied, je deviens insatiable. Continua la brune, la voix rauque, aguicheuse.

-Les règles, Regina. Appuya Emma.

-T'es plus coincée que t'en as l'air. Argua Regina en prenant une chips l'air de rien.

-Tu m'agaces. Soupira la blonde. D'ailleurs, interdiction de me rendre barge devant des gens, même de manière subtile. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais non, t'as pas le droit de l'interdir ça, comment je vais m'amuser maintenant? Ironisa la brune. Emma lui tira la langue pour toute réponse. J'ai un truc. Reprit-elle sérieusement. Tu dois faire en sorte que lors des activités je sois toujours dans ton groupe, ça nous permettra de passer du temps ensemble. Sourit-elle délicatement.

-Je te le promets, je le faisais déjà avant, enfin sauf après notre... Laissa-t-elle en suspend.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te dis ça. Remarqua la brune, elle poussa les sachets vides, et se rapprocha d'Emma. Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber avant la fin, promets le moi.

-Eh, je te le promets. Assura Emma en venant caresser sa joue.

-Et tu ne danseras plus ni avec Lily, ni avec Killian. Je sais que c'est nul de te demander ça, mais je suis jalouse et possessive, alors s'il te plaît ne joue pas avec mes nerfs. Marmonna Regina.

-Promis. Mais n'approche pas trop Robin, ou n'importe lequel de ses morveux qui bavent sur toi. Promets à ton tour. Réclama la blonde.

-Promis. Sourit la brune. Alors t'es jalouse aussi? S'amusa-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme.

Emma l'attira sur elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos pour l'embrasser. Elles se laissèrent glisser dans la délectation de la douceur qu'elles partageaient, les mains restèrent sagement sur l'autre, partageant une délicatesse jamais connue auparavant. Finalement la brune détacha leurs lèvres et en appui sur ses coudes, un bras de la blonde autour d'elle, elle resta au dessus d'elle.

-Tu sais, j'ai encore un peu peur. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité, de se cacher, de vivre une relation dans le secret, j'avais presque accepter le fait que rien n'arriverait, et voilà que tu me fais cette proposition, je te dis oui, et nous voilà ici. Jamais je pensais avoir une relation avec une jeune sous ma responsabilité. Murmura Emma, pensive. En fait, j'y avais jamais pensé parce que normalement ils sont jeunes, pas plus de dix huit ans, et toi t'as dix neuf, ça change pas grand chose et en même temps si. C'est bizarre ce que je dis.

-Non, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Remarqua la brune, avec un léger sourire. Par contre, je dois te signaler que j'aurais dix neuf ans dans moins de trois mois. Sourit-elle. Tu sais, l'âge ne fait pas tout.

-Je le sais plus que jamais. Sourit Emma.

La brune se pencha lentement et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser.

**Cinquième semaine - Jeudi 1er août**

Emma en haut du rocher, s'étira avant de prendre appui sur le bout. Elle jeta un oeil à la plage, s'assurant bêtement que sa brune la regardait. Et évidemment, Regina allongée sur le dos, en appui sur ses coudes, la regardait au travers de ses lunettes de soleil. Elle prenait plaisir à admirer le corps musclé et dessiné de la blonde. Emma plongea dans la mer et la brune sourit doucement en la voyant ressortir en tortillant des hanches de face, l'aguichant. Regina se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en la voyant plaquer ses cheveux en arrière, dans son petit maillot de bain rouge, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et regarda au dessus de ses lunettes. Emma lui sourit discrètement et partit s'asseoir avec son frère et les autres moniteurs devant la brune qui resta à admirer ses courbes quelques minutes. Puis elle se lança, elle se leva et passa devant elle, prenant garde à bien accentuer sa marche pour aguicher la blonde, il avait fallu trois nuits de sexe pour comprendre que le point faible d'Emma était les fesses. Elle passa derrière les rochers, cherchant un coin à l'abris des regards. La blonde comprit, et s'excusa, la suivant quelques minutes après son passage. Elle retrouva rapidement Regina.

-C'est dangereux. Remarqua-t-elle tout bas.

-Mais que ferait on si nous ne prenions pas quelques risques? Murmura Regina en se rapprochant d'elle, pour glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde.

-Tu es...surprenante. Souffla Emma en la voyant se coller à elle.

-Est ce bien pour toi? Questionna la brune.

-Oui. Tu as cette maturité qui me plaît, et en même temps une joie de vivre insouciante carrément craquante. Sourit tout doucement la blonde.

-Ravie de te plaire. Sourit Regina en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, pour venir apposer ses lèvres aux siennes.

Emma osa enfin l'enlacer pour l'embrasser.

-Viens dans ma tente ce soir. Souffla la blonde.

Regina sourit. Elle avait pu dormir avec Emma lundi soir, mais les deux soirées d'après elles avaient fait tentes à part. La brune n'avait pas osé aller la retrouver, gênée de forcer encore, angoissée de perdre la blonde à force de trop s'imposer, alors la voir faire le premier pas lui plaisait beaucoup, elle en était touchée.

-Je viendrais. Murmura-t-elle.

-Alors je t'attendrais. Sourit Emma. Comme dans les films.

-Nue? Provoqua Regina. La blonde l'embrassa de nouveau. Ça veut dire oui?

-Si tu veux le savoir il faudra venir. Sourit la blonde en lui donnant un dernier baiser. Et va voir Ruby, ça m'énerve de te voir toute seule alors que tu pourrais être avec tes amis. Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Regina soupira et la regarda s'éloigner. Elle savait qu'au fond elle avait raison, ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle n'avait ni parler à Ruby, ni à Graham, ni à Ariel. Elle retourna sur la plage quelques minutes après la blonde et alla s'asseoir sur sa serviette en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil correctement. Elle observa le petit groupe de cinq sur la serviette, ses trois amis étaient avec Frederick et Kathryn, ils parlaient, riaient, et au vu du bras de Ruby passé autour des épaules d'Ariel qui était affalée sur elle, les deux devaient sortir ensemble, la jeune fille avait craqué pour Ariel dès le premier jour, alors elle n'était pas étonnée. Elle finit par prendre sur elle et alla vers le petit groupe.

-Salut. Murmura-t-elle.

-Regina. Souffla Ruby, avec un léger sourire.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre fois, j'aurais pas dû péter un plomb comme ça, contre vous. Je suis aller trop loin, je suis désolée. S'excusa Regina, mal à l'aise avec les cinq paires d'yeux attentives sur elle.

-On a tous des moments de trop plein. Pas grave. Accepta Ruby.

-J'ai pété un plomb hier contre Graham, mais il m'a pardonné. La rassura Kathryn.

-Qui te dit que je t'ai pardonnée? Provoqua le concerné, sourire amusé, faisant rire les autres, mais recevant un coup de Kathryn.

-Tu viens avec nous? Proposa Ariel en regardant la brune qui était restée debout près d'eux. Viens squatter notre serviette. Proposa-t-elle.

-Merci. Sourit Regina en s'asseyant avec eux.

Ils discutèrent et s'amusèrent une bonne heure, comme si de rien n'était. Puis Ruby eu envie d'aller se baigner, et il n'y eut que Regina pour la suivre. Elles allèrent dans l'eau sourire aux lèvres, et quand elles passèrent devant les moniteurs, Emma envoya un discret clin d'œil à la brune qui lui sourit. Dans la mer, elle plongea, soufflant sous l'eau, soulagée. Quand elle ressortit la tête elle se trouva face à Ruby.

-Alors dis moi, avec Ariel? Sourit Regina.

-Ça fait presque deux semaines. C'est bien, elle est adorable, j'aime être avec elle. Admit Ruby, rêveuse.

-Vous allez bien ensemble. Vous avez parler de l'après colo? Questionna la brune.

-Oui, elle habite à une heure de chez moi en train, on se verra. Se sera plus que les vacances. Je l'aime vraiment bien, je crois que je pourrais tomber amoureuse. Va juste falloir que je fasse mon petit coming out avec ma famille. Ria nerveusement la jeune femme.

-C'est un moment à passer, mais tu pourrais être agréablement surprise par la réaction de tes proches si ça se trouve. Rassura la brune.

-Comment le sais tu? Questionna Ruby.

-Je suis bisexuelle, j'ai fais mon coming out quand j'avais même pas dix-sept ans. Sourit Regina.

-Oh j'aurais su, j'aurais tenté ma chance. Sourit Ruby en l'approchant.

-N'importe quoi toi! S'esclaffa la brune, n'en revenant pas de cette attitude si aguicheuse que pouvait avoir la jeune femme. Et puis désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressée.

-Ton coeur est pris? S'intéressa Ruby.

-En quelques sorte oui. Mais je ne dirais rien, alors ne pose pas de questions. Sourit Regina en regardant rapidement vers la plage.

-Tu l'aimes? Demanda simplement son amie.

-J'en sais trop rien, j'essaye de ne pas savoir je crois. Reconnu la brune en s'allongeant sur le dos dans l'eau pour se laisser aller à la dérive.

**Cinquième semaine - Vendredi 2 août**

Emma passa sa main sur le dos de la brune, celle ci était allongée sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête. Dehors la nuit était bien tombée, le noir était partout, il était trois heure du matin passé, tout le monde dormait, sauf dans cette tente, où il n'y avait que elles, le monde et le temps n'existaient plus à leurs yeux. Regina se laissait bercer par les attentions de la blonde qui ne se le permettait que dans la tente, même au retour de la plage, assise côte à côte dans le car, Emma n'avait pas osé, alors que elle, elle ne s'était pas gênée.

-C'est bien que tout soit régler avec Ruby et les autres. Souffla Emma, à qui la brune venait d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait.

Regina avait maintenant compris que les phrases un peu maternelles comme celle ci, de la part d'Emma était juste une preuve d'attention, juste une manière de dire que c'était bien. Avant elle pensait que la blonde la prenait pour une enfant, mais ce n'était pas du tout ça finalement, elle avait fini par le comprendre.

-Oui. Acquiesça la brune en fermant les yeux sous les caresses. Ariel et elle sont ensemble. Pour plus que les vacances. Murmura-t-elle, presque douloureusement, sans vraiment le vouloir.

-Elle habite pas loin l'une de l'autre je crois. Remarqua la blonde.

-Je sais. Une heure. Argua Regina toujours les yeux fermés. T'habite où précisément?

-À plus d'une heure des Champs-Elysée. Assura Emma.

-Une heure c'est pas grand chose. Et en plus, je ne vis pas aux Champs-Elysée. Grogna la brune.

-Regina. Soupira la blonde.

-Pas grave, laisse tomber. Coupa la brune en rouvrant les yeux et se tournant sur le dos, laissant sa poitrine à la vue d'Emma. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que Tink et Jefferson étaient ensemble. Mais la blonde ne réagit pas, les yeux bloqués sur le corps de la jeune femme. Emma? Emma? Appela-t-elle plusieurs fois. Emma? Arrête de mater mes seins. Grogna-t-elle gentiment, amusée, en tirant le drap sur elle.

-Je...je...je...Chercha Emma, rougissante, prise en faute. Pardon. Fit-elle, honteuse, en baissant la tête.

-C'est pas grave. Gloussa Regina en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds. J'aime bien voir qu'il suffit qu'on bout de mon corps apparaisse pour que tu perdes tes moyens. S'amusa-t-elle.

-C'est pas vrai je...Enfin ouais, c'est juste que j'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi belle et que tu aies ces courbes là à dix neuf ans. J'étais plate à ton âge. J'ai jamais été aussi belle que toi. Remarqua la blonde.

-Tu t'es bien rattrapée. Provoqua la brune en glissant sa main sur le dos de la blonde, vers ses fesses, la faisant rougir légèrement. Je disais donc, tu ne m'avais pas dis pour Tink et Jefferson.

-Oh, et bien, reprit Emma en laissant glisser son index sur le buste de Regina, c'est tout récent, même pas une semaine. Pas comme David et Mary qui sont ensemble depuis leurs premières colo ensemble, où ils se sont rencontrés, y a genre quatre ou cinq ans. Raconta-t-elle. Et bientôt y aura August et Elsa.

-Il a fait ses preuves? Gloussa la brune, à qui Emma avait expliquer le manège que vivait l'homme à cause d'Elsa.

-Totalement. Elsa à de plus en plus de mal à lui trouver des défauts. Il est le parfait prétendant. Sourit Emma. Je crois qu'il l'aime vraiment, il ne sait pas s'attacher d'habitude mais avec elle c'est différent je pense. Reprit-elle sérieusement.

Regina sourit en coin, remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et soeur pour rien, ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils étaient parfaits, ils ne savaient pas s'attacher, mais la différence c'est qu'August changeait, pas Emma apparemment. La brune avait bien remarqué que malgré qu'elles avaient tout mis à plat entre elles, la blonde restait comme gênée par moment, comme si elle s'interdisait d'aller trop loin pour ne rien ressentir.

-C'est un lieu de rencontre cette colo. Ria Regina, reprenant plus légèrement par peur de dire ce qu'elle avait vraiment en tête.

-On a des animateurs trop canons, c'est pour ça. Ironisa fièrement la blonde. Et c'est pas toi qui dira le contraire.

-Pour moi y en a qu'une de trop canon, comme tu dis. Sourit la brune en inversant leurs places, se retrouvant au dessus de la jeune femme, pour venir l'embrasser.

-Encore? Sourit Emma.

-Encore. Approuva la brune en venant mordiller sa lèvre.

**Cinquième semaine - Dimanche 4 août**

Emma avait suivit la brune, il était vingt heure passé, ils avaient tous mangés et chacun vaguait à ses occupations, elle avait vu Regina partir, petit sac de toile sur l'épaule, entre les arbres, et se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Loin de tout le monde, elle s'arrêta près de la rivière, retira sa robe, restant en maillot de bain et se glissa dans l'eau, sans savoir qu'Emma, près d'un arbre, la dévorait du regard. La blonde mit quelques minutes mais finit par se déshabiller en silence. Quand elle vit Regina plonger, elle en profita et entra dans l'eau, et quand la brune sortit de l'eau elle se colla dans son dos la faisant crier, ce qui l'obligea à plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Regina la repoussa, haletante.

-Putain! Tu m'as fais affreusement peur. Reprocha la brune. M'approche pas. Prévint elle alors que la blonde voulait s'approcher.

-Pardon, je voulais juste te faire une surprise, pas t'effrayer, j'avais que de bonnes intentions. Assura Emma en allant vers elle.

-Ne refais jamais ça. Je hais les gens qui font peur de cette manière. Argua Regina.

-Je te le promets. Viens là. Souffla posément la blonde en ouvrant ses bras.

Regina vint l'enlacer, se collant contre elle au plus. La blonde, tout en la tenant, se baissa pour aller bien dans l'eau, se laissant aller, en entrainant la jeune femme.

-Emma? Murmura la brune après plusieurs minutes de silence entre elles.

-Oui? Encouragea la blonde, tout aussi bas.

-J'ai envie de toi. Susurra Regina dans son oreille. Ici. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Ici? Interrogea Emma, surprise.

-Ici. Assura la brune en passant ses jambes autour des hanches de la jeune femme. C'est notre endroit. Prends moi. Réclama-t-elle.

Emma la regarda droit dans les yeux, hésitante, mais le baiser qui suivit, entreprit par Regina, lui fit perdre tout sens commun, et elle se hâta à caresser la jeune femme, pour finalement glisser sa main dans sa culotte de maillot de bain. Rapidement, la brune se mit à se cramponner à ses épaules, son visage au dessus du sien, haletant de plus en plus, elle attendait sa délivrance qu'Emma ne se hâtait pas à lui donner. La blonde aimait la voir perdre pied, le visage de Regina se marquait par le plaisir, ses yeux laissait transparaitre son désir, l'approche de la jouissance la faisait s'arquer tout contre elle, Emma aimait ça, elle aimait sentir qu'elle avait le pouvoir sur ce corps qu'elle adorait. Avec ses amants et amantes, avant, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression de controler mais en même temps d'être totalement sous l'emprise de quelqu'un, jamais avant elle n'avait autant aimé voir sa partenaire se tordre sous ses mouvements, se faire dévorer par le plaisir et l'orgasme. Et quand Regina l'atteignit elle se cambra totalement contre elle, et se mordit la lèvre à sang, avant de tomber essoufflée conte elle, collant leurs fronts.

-Tu saignes. Murmura Emma en regardant sa lèvre.

-Je devais pas crier. Se justifia la brune.

-Alors tu t'es mordue. Comprit la blonde. Laisse moi effacer le sang.

Emma vint délicatement lécher sa lèvre, avant de l'embrasser, laissant le gout du sang se mélanger au baiser.

-Emmène moi dans ta tente pour la nuit. Réclama Regina.

La blonde sourit légèrement et elles partirent rapidement pour cette petite tente qui abritait leurs nuits passionnées.


	6. Les secrets.

**Sixième semaine - Mardi 6 août**

Emma dormait, allongée sur le ventre et elle l'observait. Depuis une demie heure, Regina était réveillée et observait la jeune femme. Elle la trouvait magnifique, si insouciante et sereine. La veille encore elles avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. La brune ne se passait plus de ce joli corps, des douces caresses, de la tendresse qu'elle avait pour elle. Mais cette nuit avait été particulière, alors qu'Emma la regardait dans les yeux, se mouvant au dessus d'elle, leurs intimités se touchant, alors qu'elles étaient tout près des abysses du plaisir, Regina avait ressentit ce quelque chose, elle avait compris en voyant l'émeraude transpercer son corps qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Que ce sentiment qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours, qui la rendait toute chose et folle d'Emma, était de l'amour. Mais ce matin, en la regardant elle en était plus sûre que jamais, sa petite amie des vacances était finalement la première femme dont elle tombait amoureuse. Elle se retrouvait comme une idiote, amoureuse d'une femme qu'elle quitterait dans trois semaines et demi, qu'elle cesserait de voir car cette parenthèse à sa vie s'arrêterait.

-Tu penses fort. Marmonna Emma en se réveillant, s'étirant de tout son long dans un bâillement.

-Pardon. Murmura la brune, restant allongée, appuyée sur son coude, la tête dans sa main, regardant la blonde.

Emma bailla encore et en contractant ses abdos elle se hissa de quelques centimètres pour venir embrasser rapidement la jeune femme.

-Mal dormi? Demanda la blonde.

-Si, mais pas beaucoup. Sourit Regina, amusée, en repensant à son inépuisable amante la veille.

-J'avais très envie de toi. Reconnu Emma dans un sourire, en se frottant les yeux.

Ce geste si banal et matinal rendait la brune dingue tout les matins, cette façon de faire si adorable, l'attendrissait totalement. Chaque petite chose, chaque geste la rendait folle, elle craquait au moindre petit truc, elle avait continuellement envie d'elle, d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Elle voulait l'avoir pour plus que quelques semaines, elles voulaient que ça dure des années, elle voulait être avec elle.

-Emma? Appela la brune.

-Ouais? Marmonna la blonde après un dernier petit bâillement.

-Je pense que je t'aime. Murmura Regina, mal à l'aise, totalement incertaine.

Emma cessa tout mouvement, elle arrêta même de respirer, incapable de croire qu'elle avait réellement entendu ça, mais aussi consciente qu'elle n'avait rien pour nier ce qui venait de se passer. Regina avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait dit ce que la blonde avait espérer ne jamais savoir, ne jamais entendre d'elle, parce que ça risquait de tout compliqué, plus rien ne serait simple. Ce ne serait plus des nuits de sexe, et des journées remplies de rires, de discussions, de baisers volés, ce serait ou des sentiments pour elles deux, ou alors le chaos total, et puis le vide ensuite, Emma le savait.

-Je n'attends pas de réponse, j'avais besoin de le dire pour me délivrer. Susurra la brune. Tu m'entends? Emma hocha la tête fixant les yeux bruns. Ne panique pas, ça change rien. Sourit-elle.

Emma ne su quoi répondre, elle avait peur de dire une bêtise alors elle préféra agir. Elle passa ses bras autour de la brune, la ramenant contre elle, dans une étreinte nécessaire pour elles deux. Regina se laissa faire, posant sa tête juste au dessus de la poitrine nue de son amante, se collant à elle, se laissant serrer dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elles restèrent immobiles pendant de très longues minutes, profitant de l'instant, du silence, du secret, de l'autre qui leurs était interdite en dehors d'ici, devant les autres.

-On doit se lever. Lança tout bas Emma, en entendant les autres remuer dehors, vers la salle.

-J'y vais. Accepta Regina en se redressant. Elle enfila son haut, puis son short, en sachant que la blonde l'observait. Puis elle se tourna vers elle. Rien n'est différent, sois toi même. Souffla-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. C'est toi l'adulte de nous deux. Plaisanta-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

-J'en doute des fois. Remarqua la blonde.

Regina lui lança un clin d'oeil et quitta sa tente. Elle fila rejoindra la sienne, enfila une robe d'été et alla à la salle pour le petit déjeuné, voulant un café pour aller lire au soleil, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, elle fut vivement tirée par Ruby à une table, se retrouvant assise de force sur une chaise à côté de la jeune femme.

-Besoin de toi. Expliqua seulement Ruby.

-Dis moi. Encouragea la brune.

-T'as déjà couché avec une femme? Demanda-t-elle.

Regina failli s'étouffer. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, encore moins ce matin, pas entre son aveux de sentiments et son café, café qu'elle voulait plus que jamais. Heureusement pour elle, Ruby avait fait les choses -presque- bien, et sur la table il y avait deux cafés et deux croissants pour elles.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça? Fit-elle finalement en prenant le café.

-Bah hier avec Ariel on a dormi ensemble pour la première fois, mais c'était comment dire...Bafouilla Ruby.

-Chaud, vous en aviez envie, mais vous n'avez rien fait parce que vous ne saviez pas comment vous y prendre? Comprit la brune.

-Oui. J'ai dix sept ans, t'en a deux de plus que moi, je peux demander ça qu'à toi. Ou Emma peut-être. Vous êtes les deux seules qui aiment les femmes et qui pourraient m'aider, mais je préfère t'en parler. Se justifia la jeune femme.

-Je comprends. Alors oui, j'ai déjà couché avec une femme. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir? Répondit calmement Regina, la sentant stressée.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire. Enfin si je sais, mais avec elle j'ai peur de mal faire alors j'ose pas. Marmonna Ruby.

-Il faut que tu te laisses porter. Détends toi, allez y en douceur. C'est votre première fois à toute les deux. Sourit gentiment la brune. Embrasse la d'abord, et quand toutes les deux vous en avez envie déshabillez vous doucement, et ensuite caresse la. Écoute les réactions de son corps, tu remarqueras vite là où elle aime être embrassée ou touchée. Laisse toi aller, ça se fera simplement, tu tiens à elle, elle t'attire, tu en as envie, et elle aussi, alors tout ira bien. Rassura-t-elle. L'important n'est pas que ce soit extraordinaire du point de vue technique et pratique, c'est une première fois, se sera probablement un peu maladroit, mais il faut que vous soyez détendues et que vous profitiez, ça rendra l'instant, cet instant, votre instant, parfait. Murmura-t-elle.

-Merci. Murmura Ruby. Tu es...tu as un talent avec les mots, c'est fou, si j'aimais pas Ariel, je tomberais amoureuse de toi. Fit-elle sérieusement faisant rire Regina.

-Merci. Gloussa la brune. Alors tu l'aimes? Ruby rougit mais hocha la tête. Elle le sait? Cette fois ci elle nia. Dit lui en lui faisant l'amour, ou juste avant. Se sera encore mieux pour votre première fois. Elle prit sa tasse et se leva. Je te laisse. Ariel arrive.

Elle quitta la salle, pour la contourner et une fois derrière, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'installer au soleil, elle fut une nouvelle fois tiré, par une main forte vers les ruines. Elle en fit tomber son café.

-Mais c'est une habitude ce mat- Elle fut coupée par un baiser impatient. Emma?

-J'ai entendu quand tu parlais à Ruby. Murmura la blonde en revenant l'embrasser. C'était beau.

-Je pensais à nous en lui parlant. Osa avouer la brune. Elle sentit la blonde se tendre contre elle, mais pourtant l'étreinte ne se desserra pas. Elle l'aime, je crois qu'Ariel l'aime aussi. Elles vont faire leurs premières fois avec une personne qu'elles aiment. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Tu n'aimais pas la personne lors de ta première fois? Demanda Emma.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que quelques soit mes relations avant je n'ai jamais aimé. Rappela la brune.

Cette fois la blonde la lâcha, cessant ses baisers. Oui, elle lui avait déjà dit, mais Emma comprenait alors que les mots dit sous la tente n'était pas anodins.

-Je...À tout à l'heure. Fit-elle en partant rapidement.

-Emma! Appela la brune, mais elle se retrouva seule dans les ruines. Retour à la case départ. Souffla-t-elle à elle même.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord en pierre qui devait probablement être une ancienne fenêtre et regarda les arbres devant. Elle n'aurait jamais du avouer qu'elle l'aimait, Emma paniquait maintenant, elle venait probablement de tout gâcher. Mais en même temps, égoïstement, elle se sentait légère, elle avait l'impression que son coeur pouvait battre librement, elle espérait que la blonde accepte, elle n'attendait pas qu'Emma lui confesse ses sentiments, si elle le faisait se serait l'apothéose mais elle n'attendait pas tant, elle voulait juste que la blonde accepte et qu'elles puissent ainsi reprendre où elles en étaient. Elle resta immobile un temps immensément long, c'est quand elle entendit du bruit qu'elle se décida à bouger pour aller voir les activités du jour.

**Sixième semaine - Vendredi 9 août**

Deux jours étaient passé, Emma était étrange. Elle et Regina passaient toutes leurs nuits à faire l'amour, mais la blonde l'évitait le reste du temps. Elles se parlaient à peine dans la journée, pas du tout le soir, elles s'embrassaient rapidement le matin, et Emma l'évitait tout le reste de la journée. Regina commençait à virer cinglée, elle ne pensait pas déclencher un tel séisme en se confiant. Même si elle devait reconnaître que les trois dernières nuits avaient été les plus folles, sauvages et passionnées qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, et qu'elle avait profondément aimé ça, elle voulait que cette situation cesse. Elle ne supportait plus la manière qu'avait Emma de l'éviter, elle passait près d'elle sans la voir, elle ne venait pas la rejoindre pour se baigner dans la rivière, elle ne venait plus la toucher ou l'embrasser en toute discrétion dans la journée. Elle ne supportait plus la situation, surtout que la blonde avait cette capacité à la rendre accro à elle qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à aller mieux. Emma était fougueuse la nuit et totalement frigide le jour, de quoi rendre fou. À chaque fois que Regina lui demandait si ça allait, ou si il y avait un problème, la blonde lui assurait que tout allait parfaitement. Alors elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.  
Regina ouvrit les yeux, encore une fois dans la tente de la blonde, elle n'avait pas dormi dans sa tente depuis plus d'une semaine, presque deux en fait. Elle se tourna, pensant trouver Emma près d'elle, comme tout les matins, mais cette fois la place était vide. Elle se redressa vivement, se retrouvant nue, seule, dans une tente qui ne lui appartenait pas.

-Emma Swan je te hais. Tu es une véritable garce. Pesta-t-elle en se rhabillant rapidement, folle de rage.

Plantée par son amante, après des jours de situation extrêmement bizarre, elle en devenait folle. Elle sortit de la tente en pyjama, sans même faire attention aux alentours, et fila de suite à la salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite les yeux qui s'attardaient sur ses jambes et le début de ses fesses dévoilées par son short, ainsi que tout le reste de son corps seulement couvert par un léger débardeur. Seulement, une fois assise avec ses amis et son café, elle remarqua leurs regards à eux.

-Quoi? Grogna-t-elle.

-Tu t'es vue? Remarqua Graham.

-T'es en pyjama. Ajouta Ruby. T'es déjà du genre à être sexy, mais là tout le monde est dingue de toi. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Répète ça. Gronda possessivement Ariel.

Ruby lui sourit et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Regina, en face, les regarda attentivement. Depuis ce mardi où Ruby était venue chercher des conseils, la brune avait eut comme écho qu'elles passaient des nuits plus que torrides, et qu'elles remettaient le couvert dans des endroits discrets dans la journée. La brune voulait ça aussi, elle voulait profiter pleinement avec Emma, elle voulait que tout aille bien, que tout soit comme avant, elle voulait remonter le temps. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers la table des moniteurs, et vit Emma, en bout de table, la regardant, ses yeux n'étaient pas verts comme d'habitude, non ils étaient noirs, pas comme lorsqu'elle la désirait, là il y avait du désir certes, mais aussi beaucoup de colère, Emma lui en voulait. Regina comprit de suite, elle avait rapidement saisit que la blonde était possessive, alors elle devait lui en vouloir d'être habillée avec ce mini short et ce débardeur si décolleté et fin. Elle pensa un instant à aller se changer, mais elle se souvint qu'Emma l'avait plantée le matin même et se leva, faisant en sorte d'avoir son short remonté pour qu'il soit très court et alla chercher un jus d'orange. Alors qu'elle était prêt du présentoir elle sentit une main dans le bas de son dos, ce n'était pas Emma.

-Salut. Robin, évidemment, pensa la brune en roulant des yeux. J'adore ton teeshirt. Fit-il charmeur.

-Merci. Grogna Regina en voulant repartir avant d'être retenue par le jeune homme.

-Attends, ça te dirait de prendre ton petit déjeuné avec moi? Proposa Robin.

-Non, je suis avec mes amis, et je pense avoir été assez claire ces dernières semaines sur le fait que je n'étais pas intéressée. Remarqua la brune.

-Mais au vu de ce pyjama super court et de la manière dont tu l'as remonté en passant devant moi, je suis sûr que je t'intéresse. Reprit le garçon en s'approchant d'elle, passant à nouveau une main dans le bas du dos de la brune.

-Robin, non! S'exclama Regina en tentant de le repousser.

-Robin! S'écria Emma en s'interposant, repoussant violemment le jeune homme. Combien de fois devrais je te rappeler que non, c'est non?! Va t'en! Il disparu rapidement et Emma se tourna vers la brune qui avait reposé son verre pour partir vers la sortie. Elle la suivit. Je m'en occupe. Fit-elle envers ses collègues avant de quitter le bâtiment pour retrouver la brune au loin, dans la forêt. Regina.

-Laisse moi. Craqua la brune, en larmes, retournée par ce qu'il s'était passé, autant par le comportement de Robin, que par le souvenir de la première soirée où Emma l'avait enfin remarquée.

-Non, Regina, regarde moi. Tenta la blonde en se rapprochant. Je te jure que Gold va le remettre en place, ça recommencera plus. Assura-t-elle en enlaçant la brune pour la rassurer. Et toi évite de revenir dans la salle si peu vêtue. Ajouta-t-elle après une minute.

-Mais dit que c'est ma faute pendant que tu y es?! S'exclama la brune en la repoussant violemment, ses larmes ne cessant pas. Que je porte un bikini, une robe, un pyjama ou une combinaison de plongée, il ne doit pas faire ça! S'écria-t-elle.

-Je sais, bien sûr, je n'ai pas dit le contraire, je-

-Et puis c'est ta faute! Coupa Regina, la voix forte. Heureusement qu'elles étaient près de la rivière, entre les arbres, loin de tout le monde parce qu'elle ne se retenait plus. Tu m'as abandonnée ce matin, tu me fais l'amour toutes les nuits, bestialement peut-être, mais je vois comme tu me regardes, je suis pas un vulgaire corps, je compte, je le sais. Mais à côté de ça tu m'ignores, tu ne me parles jamais, tu es étrange, je te déteste d'être ainsi, et je me déteste de t'aimer, et je t'en veux! S'emballa-t-elle en la poussant.

-Regina. Appela la blonde.

-Si tu m'expliques ton comportement de merde de ces derniers jours je te laisse parler, sinon va t'en. Posa Regina.

Emma resta à un mètre devant elle, perdue. Elle était terrifiée par ses propres sentiments. Depuis l'aveux de Regina, trois jours plus tôt, elle était perdue, depuis le début la brune était celle des deux qui comprenait les choses plus rapidement, elle avait comprit qu'elles étaient attirées, puis qu'il y avait plus que du désir, puis qu'elles pouvaient être ensemble en secret, et enfin de ce qui les liait. Ce qui terrifiait la blonde c'était que le « je t'aime » de Regina, l'avait fait comprendre qu'elle l'aimait follement elle aussi. Elle en était tombée amoureuse, depuis des semaines sûrement, mais elle avait tout caché parce qu'elle ne savait pas bien aimer mais surtout parce que Regina était...et bien elle était elle, plus jeune, pas monitrice, très intelligente, trop bien pour elle et qu'en plus elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit de l'aimer après août.

-Emma? Appela la brune après plusieurs minutes de mutisme et d'immobilité totale. Parle moi, dis moi pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi.

-J'ai pas dis ça. Se défendit de suite la blonde.

-Alors explique moi ta frigidité en journée et ta bestialité de la nuit ou alors on arrête tout. Déclara sérieusement la brune.

Emma se tendit instantanément. Si elle avait peur de ses sentiments et de la situation, elle avait encore plus peur de perdre Regina.

-Je...je...j'ai honte que tu...que tu m'aimes. Bégaya-t-elle finalement.

-Pardon? Questionna la brune, perdue.

-Tu as trois ans de moins que mois presque, tu es sous ma responsabilité, notre relation est interdite. Placa Emma. Je suis flattée que tu m'aimes, heureuse même, seulement j'ai l'impression d'abuser de toi.

-D'abuser de moi? Releva Regina, surprise.

-Oui. J'ai l'impression d'abuser de toi, de par mon statut dans la colo. Remarqua Emma en fixant ses pieds. Ces derniers jours je t'évitais, c'est vrai, parce que le fait que tu me dises que tu m'aimes m'a encore plus donné l'impression d'abuser. Et en même temps je pouvais pas me passer de toi, d'où mon comportement la nuit. Expliqua-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Regina s'approcha rapidement, se saisit de son visage en coup pour l'embrasser passionnément, collée à elle. Emma ne répondit pas les premières secondes, puis enlaça ses hanches pour lui rendre son baiser.

-Est ce que tu as l'impression que t'abuses là? Est ce que j'ai vraiment l'air peu volontaire? Questionna la brune contre ses lèvres.

-Non, t'as plutôt l'air d'abuser de moi là. Plaisanta Emma.

-Notre première nuit à eu lieu car je suis venue, puis la seconde aussi, puis toutes les avancées pour nous j'en ai été responsable. Tu n'abuses pas de moi. Mais oui, je t'aime. Murmura Regina en venant chercher un baiser, serrant ses épaules pour prendre une impulsion et enlacer les hanches de la blonde de ses jambes.

-Pardonne moi pour ces derniers jours. Pour cette réaction de merde, et pour t'avoir laissé ce matin. Souffla Emma en la tenant sous ses fesses.

-T'es pardonnée. Sourit la brune. Merci de m'avoir sortie des griffes de Robin.

-D'ailleurs je vais te laisser et allez voir Gold pour régler le soucis Robin, il t'embêtera plus promis. Assura Emma en la reposant au sol en l'embrassant.

Regina l'embrassa une dernière fois et la laissa partir, en souriant bêtement devant le protectionnisme de la jeune femme, elle en était définitivement dingue.

**Sixième semaine - Dimanche 11 août**

Il était minuit, Regina était dans sa tente, lisant son roman, la lumière de poche accrochée au dessus d'elle. Ce soir exceptionnellement Emma avait réunion avec les autres moniteurs ainsi que Gold pour parler du cas de Robin, il avait dragué lourdement trois filles, allant trop loin, ne respectant pas leurs non. Alors elle lisait, elle voulait avancer ses lectures, avec son Emma jour et nuit elle lisait bien moins qu'avant. Elle se perdait dans les mots, elle aimait lire, elle avait toujours aimé ça, elle aimait le pouvoir des mots, ils pouvaient tout inventer ou réinventer. Soudain la porte de sa tente s'ouvrit et Emma entra précipitamment.

-Hey. Sourit doucement la blonde sur les genoux devant Regina qui était en tailleur.

-Salut toi. Sourit doucement la brune en posant son livre.

-J'ai mis du temps, parce que- Elle se coupa en regardant autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait réellement dans la tente de la brune. Elle découvrit son petit univers en souriant pendant quelques minutes puis regarda Regina qui souriait timidement. Elle s'approcha tout doucement d'elle, devant ses jambes et porta une main à sa joue halée pour la caresser tout en douceur. Je...Elle chercha ses mots, elle savait qu'elle avait commencé une phrase mais là tout de suite, devant ces beaux yeux noisettes si plein d'amour elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Je t'aime.

Le choc se dessina sur le visage de la brune, la bouche s'entrouvrit, les yeux s'arrondirent avant de s'embrumer. Sa respiration se coupa avant de repartir en étant hachée. Elle n'en revenait pas d'entendre ces quelques mots ce soir, c'était si peu de lettres, une si courte phrase et pourtant elle avait une capacité de chamboulement impressionnante, elle pouvait faire des ravages.

-Tu...Tu...Bégaya-t-elle. Emma hocha positivement la tête, elle même émue par tout ça et encore plus par la situation présente, par la réaction de la brune. Vraiment? Interrogea cette dernière.

-Vraiment. Acquiesça la blonde.

Et Regina lâcha prise. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle se jeta sur Emma, la faisant basculer en arrière, sur le dos, la tête au pied du matelas, les pieds près de l'oreiller et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, totalement transportée par ses sentiments. Elle ne pensait plus, elle ne faisait plus que ressentir, c'était la première fois qu'elle aimait et qu'elle était aimée, la première fois qu'elle sentait ce sentiment si puissant la ravager de l'intérieur, la première fois qu'elle se sentait capable de tout faire, de tout affronter. Elle se sentait enfin aimée et surtout vivante. Emma l'aimait, elle n'avait pas espéré autant et pourtant c'était une réalité. Quand elle sentit les mains d'Emma sur ses cuisses, puis la jeune femme se redresser en position assise, elle sur ses jambes, elle eut la pensée rapide que tout cela n'était peut-être au fond qu'un rêve. Après tout il était tard, elle lisait avant un roman d'amour passionné et destructeur, et d'un coup tout cela arrivait. Mais si c'était un rêve, elle voulait le vivre à fond. Elle glissa délicatement sa langue entre les lèvres d'Emma pour trouver la sienne et les faire danser ensemble. La blonde se laissa aller à ses envies et se mit à la déshabiller.

-Je t'aime. Gémit Regina une fois nue sur Emma qui portait encore son bas mais qui la caressait allègrement depuis quelques minutes.

-Moi aussi. Murmura la blonde en plantant un baiser entre ses seins.

Et quelques minutes après, Regina eu l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie. Emma avait du l'embrasser pour la faire taire, les tentes des autres jeunes de la colonie n'étaient pas si loin, elles se devaient d'être extrêmement discrètes ce soir. À peine remise de ce pic de jouissance, Regina attira la blonde pour la faire se coucher sur elle et pouvoir ainsi lui retirer short et culotte. L'une sur l'autre, lèvres scellées, la brune se saisit des fesses d'Emma et lui fit rapidement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait : un nouvel orgasme, mais avec elle cette fois. La blonde comprit et s'activa contre elle, avec elle ravie de ce qui arrivait, libérée de ses peurs et de ses hontes, sans plus de secrets pour son amante.  
Elles firent l'amour toute la nuit, se prouvant encore et encore que ce n'était pas du sexe, ce soir ce n'était pas une coucherie, un acte physique purement fait pour le désir, non ce soir pour la première fois en tant de semaines, elles savaient, et admettaient que c'était un acte d'amour, d'amour passionnel et charnel, mais d'amour tout de même.


	7. L'apothéose.

**Septième semaine - Lundi 12 août**

Emma se réveilla lovée dans le dos de la brune, ses bras enroulé autour de son corps nu, Regina avait emmêlé ses jambes aux siennes, ou bien était ce elle qui avait fait ça. L'une ou l'autre, elle se complaisait dans cette position. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être tombée amoureuse de cette jeune femme et de l'avoir avoué, de lui avoir dit. Elle aimait Regina, même si c'était seulement pour un mois -ou plutôt trois semaines maintenant- elle avait trouvé cette personne qui la faisait se sentir bien. Comme si elle apprenait à vivre à vingt et un an, comme si elle comprenait les histoires d'amour niaises au possible et les contes de fées d'enfants, c'est comme si le monde dont on lui avait parlé depuis sa plus tendre enfance devenait réel, comme si toutes les promesses sur le sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur qui vient avec l'amour s'accomplissaient aujourd'hui. Et c'était grâce à ce petit bout de femme endormi dans ses bras, qui était, en plus d'être magnifique, intelligente, maligne, mature et caractérielle.

-Em'...Marmonna la brune, les yeux toujours clos.

-Salut jolie brune. Sourit Emma en venant passer une main dans les cheveux bruns pour dégager son visage.

-T'es entrain d'essayer de fusionner avec moi. Remarqua Regina avec amusement. Elle retint la blonde qui allait se détacher. J'aime ça, peut-être qu'on se quittera pas comme ça. Murmura-t-elle.

-Ne dis pas ça. Réclama Emma. Je ne veux pas parler de la fin de la colo, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, il reste trois semaines, on a le temps. Fit-elle en souriant quand elle sentit la brune se pelotonner un peu plus contre elle.

-Emma? Appela tout bas la brune.

-Oui. Murmura la blonde.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens dans ma tente. Remarqua la brune.

-Oui. Acquiesça Emma. Elle sentit un baiser délicat se poser sur sa main que la brune tenait dans la sienne. Non c'est pas vrai. Avoua-t-elle, honteuse de lui mentir.

-De quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea Regina en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Je suis venue dans ta tente une fois. Je ne veux pas te mentir alors je préfère te le dire, mais je crois que tu m'en voudras après. Expliqua Emma. Le regard de la brune lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait s'expliquer. C'était le dimanche où on s'est mises ensemble. Je te cherchais partout, j'arrivais pas à te trouver alors je suis venue ici, j'ai regardé ton univers, tes livres, tes carnets, et j'ai...

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais Emma? Demanda la brune.

-Promets de ne pas hurler, déjà on pourrait se faire prendre et ensuite je ne veux pas que notre premier réveil après notre première nuit pleine d'amour soit douloureux et colérique. Réclama la blonde.

-Parle moi, je ne crierais pas, mais parle moi. Réclama Regina.

-Y avait un carnet d'ouvert, et j'étais totalement sous le charme de ton univers plein de mots, et j'ai osé prendre ce carnet ouvert. Commença Emma, mal à l'aise, mais la gardant bien dans ses bras. J'ai lu ce qui était écrit à la date de la veille, tu sais ce samedi où-

-Où tu m'as repoussée quand je m'offrais à toi. Conclu Regina. Je sais, et?

-Bah j'ai lu les premières lignes, tu disais que tu voulais que je comprenne, que-

-Je sais ce que j'ai écris. Grogna la brune, qui voulait crier mais ne pouvait pas au vu de la proximité avec les autres. Tu as lu! Ajouta-t-elle en se redressant, gardant la couverture sur son torse.

-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai su avec ça, que je te voulais. J'en ai été plus convaincue encore qu'avant. Justifia Emma en se redressant face à Regina pour poser une main sur sa joue. J'aurais pas du je le sais, je suis vraiment désolé. Ne m'en veux pas.

-Je te déteste. Murmura la brune en laissant son front reposer contre celui de la jeune femme.

-Ne me mens pas, à ton tour. Susurra la blonde.

-Je te déteste d'avoir fais ça. Précisa Regina.

-Je le referais plus jamais je te le promets. Assura Emma. Mais confis toi à moi autant qu'à ton journal. Je peux tout entendre tu sais. Ajouta-t-elle en caressant sa joue sans détacher leurs fronts.

-Je déteste t'aimer, parce que ce ne sera que plus dur après. Je déteste t'aimer parce que j'ai peur de ne plus savoir aimer après toi. Confia la brune en laissant tomber sa tête dans le cou de la blonde.

-Je ressens la même chose. C'est pour ça que j'ai paniquer quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais. Avoua la blonde.

Regina resta blottie contre elle silencieuse. Puis elle vint embrasser son cou, avant de le mordiller doucement et de passer lentement sa langue dessus.

-Plus de peurs, plus de stresses, on s'aime juste maintenant. D'accord? Réclama la brune avant de mordiller l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

-Oui, j'approuve. Sourit Emma en venant chercher ses lèvres. J'ai envie de te dévorer. Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. Mais là on doit se lever.

-Je sais, je te laisse partir si tu m'embrasses encore. Argua Regina.

Et la blonde lui offrit un long baiser avant de la délaisser à regret pour aller retrouver sa tente en silence. Chacune de leurs côté, elles s'habillèrent et se rendirent à la salle du petit déjeuné. La brune, retrouva ses amis, et mangea avec eux, sans perdre son grand sourire. Emma retrouva August et Elsa qui roucoulaient, tout comme Tink et Jefferson, Killian s'acharnait à essayer de vivre la même chose avec elle, mais si il l'agaçait avant, aujourd'hui elle avait envie de le mettre dans le mur. Elle se sentait heureuse de sa nuit avec Regina, elle flottait sur un petit nuage, et elle voulait tout oublier, ses angoisses et ses peurs, dans ses bras. Killian avait cette capacité de la rendre dingue rien qu'en la saluant, il avait continuellement se regard charmeur avec elle, son air de séducteur qui lui donnait envie de lui coller une gifle. L'homme finit par lui casser les pieds au point qu'elle changea de place pour venir s'asseoir près d'Elsa de l'autre côté de la table, inversant avec August qui avait bien vu sa colère monter.

-T'as l'air différente. Souffla Elsa.

-Peut-être. Sourit la blonde en tournant sa tête vers les autres, regardant Regina qui riait à gorge déployée avec Ruby d'une bêtise de Graham.

-Toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, mais t'es carrément lumineuse ce matin. Remarqua Ariel en regardant la brune.

-C'est vrai, t'as l'air de flotter dans l'air tellement t'es heureuse. Ajouta Ruby.

-On dit être sur un nuage, Rub', mais c'est vrai, t'as l'air de ça Regina. Reprit Kathryn.

-Peut-être. Admit Regina en regardant au loin, avant d'oser tourner la tête vers la blonde qui la fixait. Je me sens bien, c'est quelque chose d'assez rare pour moi. Ajouta-t-elle sans lâcher Emma du regard, partageant silencieusement leurs bien être.

**Septième semaine - Mercredi 14 août**

Emma était sous la douche, la journée se finissait et après le sport de l'après midi, la douche était la bienvenue, surtout qu'elle savait que dans quelques heures elle retrouvait sa petite brune qui lui sauterait dessus pour des nuits d'amours -auxquelles évidemment elle ne disait pas non, bien au contraire. Elle avait attendu que les douche soit désertes, pour venir dans une cabine. Alors qu'elle était debout, la tête vers le jet d'eau qui lui coulait dessus, les yeux fermés, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa cabine.

-C'est pris, encore quelques minutes. Réclama-t-elle, agacée, la porte était crochetée c'était évident qu'il y avait quelqu'un, alors pourquoi venait on la déranger?

-Je sais, c'est moi, ouvre. Ordonna la personne.

Emma fronça les sourcils sans pouvoir retenir son sourire en reconnaissant la voix rauque de la brune. Elle se tourna et entrouvrit la porte.

-Regina? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Interrogea-t-elle en la voyant entourée d'une serviette.

-J'ai pas encore pris ma douche moi. Sourit malicieusement la brune en la poussant pour entrer dans la cabine. Quoi de mieux que de la prendre avec ma copine?

-T'es pas sérieuse? On pourrait se faire toper. Remarqua Emma alors qu'elle la regardait retirer sa serviette, et dévoiler son corps nu qu'elle connaissait par coeur mais qui avait le don de l'émerveiller encore.

-Et alors? Il faut prendre un peu de risque pour être heureuses. Sourit Regina en venant lentement se coller à elle. Dis moi que tu n'en as pas envie et je m'en vais.

-Oh si j'en ai envie, mais- Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de la brune. Mais c'est risqué.

La main de la brune glissa sur l'épaule puis le sein de la jeune femme avant de venir se poser sur son intimité.

-Veux tu que je m'arrête parce que c'est trop risqué? Provoqua Regina.

-Fais moi l'amour. Marmonna Emma complètement tremblante de désir, accrochée aux épaules de la brune.

C'est seulement après deux orgasmes qu'elles se séparèrent pour se savonner et sortir, tour à tour de la douche. Un haut et un short enfilé, Emma quitta rapidement les salles de bain, laissant Regina devant un miroir se coiffant au mieux. Finalement, léger sourire aux lèvres, ravie de ce qui venait de se passer, elle sortit, et entendant la musique elle alla récupérer un crayon et un carnet dans sa tente et alla vers la source de la musique. Autour du feu de camp, sous le ciel dégagé mais foncé par la nuit, quelques jeunes étaient là avec les moniteurs, tout les petits couples étaient enlacés, et Regina eut la désagréable surprise de trouver la blonde assise avec Lily près d'elle. Elle s'installa de l'autre côté du feu, face à la blonde qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en la regardant. L'air de rien Regina se mit à écrire ses pensées sous formes de poèmes, ces derniers parlaient d'amour, de découvertes, de plaisir et de désir ces derniers temps. Durant près d'une demie heure, elle écrivit alors que les jeunes chantaient et jouaient tour à tour, et que Lily s'évertuait à faire en sorte qu'Emma craque pour elle. Mais la blonde n'avait d'yeux que pour Regina, elle la trouvait sublime, une sensualité mystérieuse se dégageait de chacun de ses gestes. La blonde ne supportait plus Lily, elle vit à côté Elsa dans les bras de son frère se souriant, Tink et Jefferson s'embrassant plus loin et Mary assise sur les jambes de David, elle voulait rejoindre la brune, profiter de cet instant avec elle, regarder les étoiles qui arrivaient avec elle.

-Lily, arrête s'il te plaît. La coupa-t-elle. Écoute j'ai voulu être polie, mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre même au bout de sept semaines, je ne suis pas intéressée. Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, ni rien, je suis monitrice et tu restes une jeune sous ma responsabilité. Fit-elle. Excuse moi. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Elle alla rejoindre Regina, sans le montrer, elle marcha comme si elle n'avait pas de but et finit par se glisser contre le tronc d'arbre, juste à côté de la brune qui ne bougea pas.

-Tu écris quoi? S'intéressa-t-elle, la voix faible mais pas basse, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que les gens pensent qu'elle avait des secrets.

-Poèmes. Répondit vaguement la brune en continuant d'écrire.

-Sur quoi? Continua Emma.

-Nous. Rétorqua rapidement Regina.

-Mais t'es folle?! Si quelqu'un tombe dessus, on est foutues. Remarqua la blonde.

-Panique pas, je ne nous cite pas, tout est fait de sous entendu, et puis qui lira ça? À moins que quelqu'un vienne fouiller ma tente, pas de risque. Provoqua la brune, en glissant son crayon dans son carnet qu'elle ferma.

-Ça passera pas ça hein? Grimaça Emma.

-Disons que je vais le ressortir souvent, jusqu'à ce que je m'en lasse. Continua la brune sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Si je te répète un millier de fois que je t'aime, y a moyen que tu oublis ma boulette? Proposa la blonde dans une grimace pleine d'espoir.

-Non. Sourit la brune. Mais tu peux essayer.

Emma ne répondit rien, pas un son, mais ses yeux disaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. La brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en voyant se regard, elle se sentait transportée, envoûtée, était ce possible qu'elle tombe encore plus amoureuse d'Emma Swan?  
Après plusieurs minutes de musique mais de silence pour elles, Regina soupira et détourna le regard.

-Je vais me coucher. Déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Emma la laissa partir, restant avec les autres, avant d'envoyer tout le monde se coucher. Une fois fait, elle alla vers sa tente en s'étirant, elle voulait se changer avant d'aller voir la brune. Seulement, une fois dans sa tente elle eut la surprise de trouver Regina, allongée sous la couverture, ses épaules dénudées et sa chevelure brune dépassant du drap.

-Bonsoir jolie brune. Sourit Emma en fermant la porte de la tente.

-Bonsoir ma blonde préférée. S'amusa Regina.

-Dis moi, serais tu à poil dans ma tente? Sourit la blonde charmée.

-En string. Précisa la brune. Je me suis couchée et j'ai eu envie de toi alors je me suis incrustée ici. Je dérange pas j'espère. Provoqua-t-elle en se redressant pour s'asseoir, dévoilant sa poitrine.

-Oh non t'as bien fait. Sourit Emma en faisant valser ses vêtements, tous, pour se mettre à califourchon -complètement nue- sur la brune.

Un baiser, puis deux et la nuit se fit agitée encore.

**Septième semaine - Jeudi 15 août**

Emma s'était réveillée dans les bras de la brune une fois de plus, et c'était quelque chose de si agréable qu'elle allait finir par en prendre l'habitude. En ce jour férié, rien n'était prévu alors la blonde avait décidé d'emmener Regina dans un coin tranquille, juste elle deux. Elle était venue chercher la brune avec un sac a dos et l'avais emmenée vers la rivière qu'elles longeaient ensemble, marchant les mains liées puisque qu'elles étaient sur le domaine mais loin de tout le monde.

-Où tu m'emmènes? Questionna la brune, sans perdre ce léger sourire qu'elle avait depuis que la blonde lui avait dit au réveil qu'elle l'enlevait pour quelques heures.

-Patiente un peu. Je veux que se soit une surprise. Sourit Emma.

-On va faire quoi? Interrogea Regina.

-Non mais t'es impossible. Soupira la blonde.

-Mais dis moi. Se plaignit la brune. On va se baigner? Lire? Dessiner? Rien faire? Faire l'amour? Proposa-t-elle le dernier arrivant avec quelques secondes de plus.

-Tu verras. Mais faire l'amour est tentant. Sourit Emma en venant embrasser la tempe de la brune qui gloussa.

-Toi quand il s'agit de sexe t'es toujours tentée. Argua Regina.

-Et tu vas t'en plaindre? Provoqua la blonde.

-Tant que je suis la seule à en profiter, non. Admit la brune.

Emma lui offrit un sourire rassurant, une promesse que même si leurs relation avait une date de péremption, elle était sérieuse, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Finalement elles arrivèrent à la limite du domaine, près d'un grand arbre, et Regina pu voir une corde alors elle leva les yeux et découvrit une large plateforme en bois entre les branches, à deux voir trois bons mètres du sol.

-Je l'ai construite avec August l'été dernier. Personne d'autre n'est venu là. Confia Emma. Allez grimpe princesse. Sourit-elle en lui tendant la corde.

-Va te faire voir avec tes " _princesses"_. Grogna la brune en s'emparant de la corde.

Elle n'avait jamais grimper dans un arbre et encore moins avec une corde, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le montrer à Emma, elle était forte, débrouillarde et certainement pas une princesse. Elle ne pensa pas et grimpa rapidement pour finalement se hisser sur la plate-forme en bois et s'asseoir les jambes dans le vide. Elle regarda la blonde d'en haut.

-Ok, majesté, tu sais définitivement tout faire et toujours me surprendre. Déclara Emma en attrapant la corde pour grimper à son tour et s'installer finalement près d'elle. Pourquoi tu souris comme ca?

-Parce que tu m'as appelée Majesté. Sourit Regina.

-À me regarder d'en haut, on aurait dit une reine sur son trône. Remarqua la blonde.

-Je le suis. Une reine, je le suis. Déclara la brune en regardant finalement la vue. C'est beau. Constata-t-elle tout bas en regardant les plaines et les arbres baignés de soleil devant.

-Je sais. Murmura Emma en se penchant pour embrasser son cou. Une si jolie reine. Susurra-t-elle en passant son bras autour d'elle.

-Tu m'as amenée ici pourquoi? Sourit Regina en glissant une main sur les épaules de la blonde qui embrassait toujours son cou.

-Je voulais un moment avec toi. Fit simplement la blonde, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour s'allonger sur la plateforme.

Regina profita de la vue quelques minutes, avant de s'allonger à son tour et de se glisser contre la blonde sa tête sur sa poitrine.

-J'aime être ici. La lumière filtrée par les arbres c'est beau. Murmura la brune.

-Je sais. Sourit Emma en passant un bras autour d'elle.

-T'es belle toi aussi. Souffla Regina en souriant relevant la tête pour la regarder.

-Je sais. Continua la blonde avec un sourire.

-J'ai envie de toi. Affirma la brune dans un souffle.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Sourit Emma. Depuis le réveil pour tout te dire. Avoua-t-elle en glissant sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à ses lèvres.

-Alors qu'est ce que t'attends? Provoqua Regina. en se mettant sur elle. Passe ta main sous ma robe.

-Oh Regina, t'as une tendance à me rendre folle de ton corps. Souffla Emma en caressant sa cuisse d'une main alors que l'autre déviait sur son sein.

Regina se mit bien à califourchon sur la blonde, la laissant la caresser, désireuse que une fois de plus tout dérape. L'une comme l'autre était devenu accro au sexe, mais au sexe ensemble, elles aimaient se caresser, s'embrasser, se pénétrer, se dévorer, elles aimaient plus que tout être collées l'une à l'autre, faire l'amour, elles auraient pu faire ça éternellement.

**Septième semaine - Samedi 17 août**

Regina entra en dernière dans le car, et chercha la blonde du regard. Celle ci était tout devant, lui souriant. Alors elle vint près d'elle.

-Je peux? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Bien sur. Accepta Emma. La brune s'assit alors près d'elle. Arrive plus vite la prochaine fois. J'ai galéré à te garder la place.

-Tu t'es battue pour moi? Sourit tout bas Regina.

-Ouais c'est ça moque toi. Grogna la blonde.

-Je t'adore. Sourit la brune en glissant sa main dans la sienne entre elles deux.

-C'est ça. Moque toi et je fais grève de sexe. Marmonna Emma.

-Tu tiendras pas. Gloussa Regina. Elle tourna la tête et vit Elsa avachie dans les bras d'August. Si je m'endors et que je tombe malencontreusement contre toi, ça ne sera plus ambigu hein? Proposa-t-elle, un sourcil malicieux arqué.

-Ferme les yeux et avachis toi princesse. Sourit Emma.

-Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que je sois une reine et pas une princesse ridicule. Gronda la brune.

-Arrête de bouder, c'est affectueux princesse. Allez, endors sur mon épaule s'il te plait. Elle se pencha légèrement vers la brune. Peut-être qu'ainsi je pourrais m'endormir aussi et laisser ma tête reposer contre la tienne. Proposa-t-elle.

-Ça me semble parfait. Sourit la brune.

Quelques minutes après Regina était faussement endormie sur l'épaule de la blonde et celle ci souriait. Elles n'échangèrent plus un mot de tout le voyage, et Regina finit même par réellement s'endormir, totalement épuisée par ses courtes nuits, et surtout très à l'aise complètement avachie sur sa petite amie. Emma s'était elle aussi laissée aller, sans s'endormir elle profitait de ce rare moment de calme et de sérénité. Elle se rendait compte, en cet instant, que le secret était épuisant, dès qu'elle passait un moment avec son amoureuse, elle était à cran, sur les nerfs, prête à réagir si quelqu'un arrivait, elle passait chacun de ses moments, bien que merveilleux soient ils, à angoisser sur la possibilité de se faire prendre. Sa main n'avait pas lâché celle de Regina entre elle, alors quand le car s'arrêta son premier réflexe fut de la lâcher rapidement, peut-être un peu brutalement au vu du sursaut qu'eut la brune en se réveillant.

-Emma? Interrogea la jeune femme en se réveillant.

-On est arrivé. Fit rapidement la blonde.

Regina sortit du car avec tout le monde, loin d'Emma qui reprenait son rôle de monitrice. Et puis David leurs fit le topo de la journée. Ils allaient dans un centre aquatique pour la journée, ils étaient libres mais devait rester dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et être à la porte de celui ci à dix-sept heure maximum. Les consignes données tout le monde se précipita à l'intérieur, seulement Regina resta à regarder le lieux, et quand la blonde le vit, elle délaissa ses collègues pour venir la voir.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda Emma.

-Je ne suis jamais venue dans ce genre d'endroit. Marmonna Regina.

-Alors viens, on va se changer et on se retrouve dans la piscine, on ira s'amuser ensemble. Assura la blonde. Je te laisse pas, princesse. Promit-elle en allant vers l'entrée.

-Emma. Grogna la brune en avançant tout doucement.

-Rappelle toi, c'est affectif, je ne dis ça qu'à toi et rien qu'à toi. Sourit Emma.

-Je n'aime pas quand même, trouve en un autre. Réclama Regina en entrant dans le centre, passant devant la blonde.

-Ok, je trouverais ça avant ce soir. Va mettre ton maillot maintenant. Demanda la blonde en lui ouvrant la porte des vestiaires.

Les deux femmes se changèrent chacune de leur côtés dans une cabine. Avant de quitter les vestiaires, Regina passa aux toilettes, elle vérifia son reflet dans le miroir en face d'elle, son maillot rouge était son préféré et elle savait qu'Emma l'aimait bien, elle savait qu'elle ferait son effet, et c'est ce qu'elle voulait, seulement elle devait s'assurer qu'elle était parfaite. Elle souffla, et sortit des toilettes. Dehors elle découvrit les bassins d'eau, les toboggans et les différentes structures de jeux dans l'eau, et surtout tout les jeunes de la colo, les inconnus et les moniteurs. Emma était assise au bord d'un bassin, un maillot de bain noir et une haute queue de cheval qui la rendait bien trop sexy pour la brune. Regina ne savait plus comment agir, elle avait envie de sauter sur Emma, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, elle devait se baigner, mais pour le coup le faire seule ne l'emballait pas. Elle s'avança le long des bassins et vit le regard des garçons sur elles comme à chaque fois qu'elle portait un maillot une robe ou un short en fait, c'est à dire tout le temps, finalement.

-Regina? Appela la blonde en la remarquant, attrapant son bras. Tu ne vas pas bien? T'es toute pâle. Remarqua-t-elle.

-J'aime pas ça. Y a trop de monde, les gars lorgnent sur moi et ça m'énerve, et je ne peux pas te toucher. Soupira la brune.

-Viens dans l'eau, je t'attendais. On va s'amuser comme deux amis, et les autres tu les emmerdes. Sourit Emma. Allez viens. Encouragea-t-elle.

La blonde se glissa rapidement dans l'eau, et regarda la brune en lui souriant gentiment pour l'aider à se convaincre que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait venir. Regina se lança et la rejoignit finalement dans l'eau, avec hésitation.

-N'empêche les mecs me matent toujours. Grogna Regina une fois dans l'eau.

-Tu vas me suivre dans un coin. Sourit Emma. Elle se mit à nager, et la fit passer dans un slalom de couloirs d'eau qui les emmena dans un tout petit coin à l'abris des regards. Viens là maintenant. Appela-t-elle en ouvrant ses bras, la brune vint rapidement contre elle. On s'en fou des autres, tu vas t'éclater, avec moi et tes amis.

-J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Réclama la brune.

-Et bien reste avec moi. Souffla la blonde en la berçant, bien au creux de ses bras, pendant quelques minutes.

-Tu m'as trouvé un petit nom alors? Demanda soudainement Regina en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Chérie? Regina refusa. Beauté? Sourit la blonde faisant froncer le nez de la brune. Amour?

-Tu te fous de moi? Tu t'es inspiré de Killian et de sa drague ou quoi? S'indigna la brune.

-J'aurais trouvé le nom parfait pour toi ce soir, promis. Sourit Emma en l'attirant de nouveau près d'elle. Embrasse moi et allons nous amuser.

Regina se colla à elle, l'embrassa longuement avant de la suivre dans l'eau. Elles s'amusèrent avec Ruby, Ariel et Graham, une partie de volley dans l'eau qui les fit tous rire, avant d'aller ensemble s'amuser dans les toboggans. Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue, Emma taquina la brune, qui renchérit, et se fut interminable, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne lui saute sur le dos pour lui faire peur et la charrier. Ruby les regarda longuement, tout l'après midi elle remarqua la proximité des deux, elle allait devoir en toucher deux mots à la brune...


	8. Les craintes.

**Huitième semaine - Lundi 19 août**

Regina entra dans la salle pour prendre son déjeuner, mais à peine avait elle un pied à l'intérieur que Ruby déboula pour attraper son avant bras et la faire sortir. Elle la tira sans dire un mot et l'attira derrière le bâtiment, à l'abris des regards.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? Grogna Regina.

Elle avait passé une nuit idyllique dans les bras de sa belle, le réveil avait été fait de câlins et de baisers, elle avait eut un sourire éblouissant toute la matinée alors qu'elle était seule dans les ruines à lire en écoutant de la musique. Emma l'avait rejoint, et sans un mot elles s'étaient littéralement sautées dessus, s'embrassant à pleine bouches, la blonde avait fini par lui faire l'amour contre le mur. Elle se sentait bien, l'extase totale, elle était heureuse, ne pensait pas aux angoisses et aux soucis. Et voilà que Ruby débarquait avec son air sérieux, sa poigne animale sur son bras pour la tirer à l'extérieur, Regina sentait le sérieux de la conversation à venir et le problème qui allait avec.

-Faut qu'on parle très sérieusement. Imposa la jeune femme.

-J'avais compris à ton air que c'était sérieux. Grogna Regina, agacée que sa journée si bien commencée soit interrompue.

-Est ce que tu couches avec Emma? Demanda brutalement la brunette.

Regina déglutit bruyamment. Oui elle couchait avec Emma, non elle ne pouvait pas le dire mais Ruby était son amie, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Seulement si elle disait oui, Emma la tuerait, fini leurs idylle amoureuse, leurs bonheur, leurs baisers et leurs nuits de sexe. Non elle devait se taire, Emma avant tout.

-N'importe quoi toi, d'où tu sors ça? Mentit-elle avec une mine presque outrée.

-Samedi à la piscine vous étiez très très très proches. Et, reprit plus fort Ruby, hier j'ai voulu te parler et tu étais introuvable, tout comme Emma étrangement. Argua-t-elle.

Effectivement la veille elles s'étaient échappées pour se baigner puis elles avaient trouvé un petit coin agréable où elles s'étaient installées, elles avaient discuté et rit avant de se sauter finalement dessus. Elle avait passé une longue heure a faire l'amour, et finalement elles étaient retourné se baigner dans la rivière dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de l'odeur de sexe qu'elles portaient. Puis il y avait eu le repas du soir et finalement elles avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour, comme chaque nuits depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble.

-Et bien je m'entends très bien avec elle mais ca s'arrête là. Je ne couche pas avec. Quand à hier j'étais partie lire dans un coin tranquille vu que c'était journée libre. Justifia Regina, sûre d'elle, la tête haute, malgré son mensonge.

-Tu parles comme une politicienne tu sais. Argua Ruby.

-Oh ne me dis pas ça, pitié. Geignit Regina en faisant un pas en arrière, lui tournant le dos, horrifiée par l'idée de parler comme ça mère lui apprenait depuis quelques années.

-C'est pas mauvais. Remarqua la jeune femme.

-Si ça l'est pour moi! Ne me dis jamais ça! S'exclama Regina en faisant volte face pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Ruby sursauta face à cette réaction. Elle n'avait jamais vu Regina si peu à l'aise et si en colère. Elle laissa quelques minutes de silence, laissant la brune se masser les tempes et respirer pour retrouver son calme.

-Je redirais jamais ça. Murmura Ruby. Mais dis moi la vérité il se passe un truc entre toi et Emma hein? Quand vous êtes près l'une de l'autre y a comme un truc électrique qui vous lie, c'est fou à voir, j'en suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose. Reprit-elle rapidement.

-Ruby je ne sais pas, je... Tu veux la vérité? Argua finalement Regina.

-Oui. Accepta la jeune femme.

-Emma m'attire, elle me plaît, elle me rend dingue je te l'accorde, mais y a rien. Je n'ai rien tenté, ne tenterais rien et je pense ne pas intéresser Emma. Laissa passer la brune, mentant quand même mais moins.

-À mon avis tu l'intéresses. Remarqua Ruby. Mais tentes rien, les relations moniteurs-jeunes sont interdites et Gold est intransigeant là dessus. Emma risquerait de perdre son emploi et toi d'être virée, sans parler des emmerdes avec ta mère ensuite. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je t'ai dis que je ferais rien. Soupira Regina, se sentant coupable.

-L'année dernière, c'était un homme à la place d'Elsa, et il a eu une relation avec une jeune de dix sept ans. Il s'est fait viré et du coup Elsa est là maintenant. Quand à la fille, elle s'est fait virer aussi, ses parents sont venus la chercher et l'ont engueulés, on a tout entendu, la honte. Raconta Ruby.

-Je m'en fiche Ruby, j'ai rien fais avec Emma, alors te prends pas la tête. J'ai faim maintenant. Fit Regina pour s'échapper plus facilement.

Elle disparu et alla manger.

De son côté Emma avait fini son repas, et en sortant de la, salle de déjeuné sourire aux lèvres, elle soupira de contentement. Le soleil flirtait avec sa peau, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Son esprit dériva en une seconde, l'image de Regina apparu derrière ses paupières. Sa douce Regina, elle avait envie de la retrouver, même si c'était pour un baiser volé elle avait envie de la voir.

-Emma! Appela August en arrivant derrière, surprenant la blonde.

-Tu m'as fais peur. Souffla Emma en se tournant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle plus calme.

-Je voudrais te parler. Viens dans ta tente. Imposa l'homme, en prenant son poignet pour la tirer, l'air grave et sérieux.

Emma ne tenta pas de savoir, elle connaissait son frère par coeur, elle savait pertinemment que quand il avait cet air il ne fallait pas le contrarier, mais plutôt le suivre dans ses dédisions. Ils se rendirent dans sa tente et Emma se mordillait la lèvre, craintive. Le matin même Regina était partie en laissant dans sa tente son haut de pyjama, sur sa demande, Emma avait voulu le garder, alors une fois dans la tente elle s'installa en tailleur près des oreillers et attrapa discrètement le teeshirt pour le mettre dessous. Son frère s'assit face à elle, en tailleur, leurs genoux à quelques centimètres.

-Quoi? On doit organiser le terrain pour la bataille d'eau. Remarqua Emma, dans l'espoir dans se délivrer de cette discussion rapidement.

-On doit parler avant. Tu te rappelles de Victor l'année dernière? Demanda August.

-Ouais, comment oublier, il a couché avec la petite jeune dont je me souviens plus du nom, et s'est fait viré, tout comme elle. Et alors? Interrogea la blonde.

-Alors j'aimerais éviter que ça t'arrive, tu sais très bien que je t'aime, et te connais, alors s'il te plaît ne me mens pas. Commença le jeune homme.

-Tu voudrais pas me foutre la paix et retourner bécoter ta chérie. Soupira Emma, pour cacher son angoisse, elle se savait très nulle pour mentir à son frère alors la discussion à venir ne s'annonçait pas réjouissante.

-Emma. Imposa August. S'il te plaît. Samedi ça m'a frappé. Tout cet été tu as été différente que les années précédentes. Absente, dès qu'on avait du temps libre du disparaissais, tu allais ailleurs, tu deviens introuvable, tu ne restes plus boire un verre avec nous le soir, et en plus de ça, tu nous as imposé de rester loin de ta tente le matin, on a plus le droit de venir te réveiller. Lista-t-elle. Et samedi j'ai compris, en te voyant t'amuser autant, rire et sourire, être aussi à l'aise avec une personne. Tu es amoureuse.

Emma sentit son ventre se tordre, sa gorge se nouer petit à petit au fil du discours de son frère. Comment allait-elle faire? August savait tout d'elle, si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de la brune elle aurait pu lui mentir, lui dire qu'il n'y avait personne, malheureusement pour elle, elle était totalement éprise de Regina, son coeur lui appartenait chaque jour un peu plus, elle ne savait plus comment mentir sur ça.

-Amoureuse? Moi? C'est jamais arrivé. Ironisa Emma, pour s'en sortir.

-Il y a un début à tout. Sourit amusé August le temps d'une seconde. Il laissa un petit silence. Mais ce qui me fait peur c'est la personne que tu aimes. Tu as toujours un don pour t'attacher aux gens qui t'apportent des problèmes. Mais là tu exploses tout en couchant et aimant Regina.

-Je..Non...N'importe quoi. Bégaya Emma.

-Arrête, ne me mens pas. Je ne te juge pas. Vous avec trois ans d'écart, vous êtes majeures, vous ne faites rien de mal, enfin sauf dans cette colo. Finit-il durement. Tu sais très bien que Gold est intransigeant là dessus, c'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça.

-Mais je ne fais rien. Se défendit la blonde.

-Oh arrête de me mentir. S'indigna August. Je ne te juge pas, j'ai juste-

Il se coupa en entendant la fermeture de la tente s'ouvrir, ils la regardèrent, et eut la surprise de voir Regina débouler de dos. Celle ci ne vit pas August de suite.

-Emma, on a un problème, sérieux, je- Regina se tut, bouche ouverte quand elle vit l'homme après cette tournée. Oh merde. Jura-t-elle.

-Ouais merde. Soupira Emma en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. August.

-T'essayais vraiment de me mentir? Grogna August.

-Je vais vous laisser. Tenta Regina, avant que les deux ne l'attrapent par le bras.

-Non reste. Appuya Emma. August, je ne l'allais pas te dire que tu avais raison.

-Tu aimes et couches avec une jeune sous notre responsabilité. Se serait que du sexe je t'aurais engueulée, mais si tu l'aimes, et je sais que tu l'aimes je me tairais. Se sera un secret je te le jure. Mais je veux que tu me le dises. Imposa l'homme.

-Regina, viens là, s'il te plaît. Réclama Emma en lui tendant ses bras. La brune se déplaça vers elle, et se laissa aller dans ses bras, tout comme le voulait la jeune femme. J'ai pas fais exprès tu sais, reprit Emma vers son frère, je l'ai repoussée, j'ai essayé que ça ne compte pas, je te promets que j'ai cloisonné mon coeur comme je savais le faire avant. Mais y a rien à faire, elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde qui était assise entre ses jambes, je suis irrémédiablement liée à elle. Elle fixa son frère dans les yeux. Je l'aime.

-Et je l'aime aussi. Murmura Regina. Mais j'avoue que c'est ma faute. Je savais pas au début que c'était interdit. J'ai cherché à attiré son attention, je lui ai sauté dessus, et je lui ai dis que je l'aimais. C'est ma faute tout ça. Soupira-t-elle.

-Dis pas ça, s'il te plaît. Souffla Emma en la serrant. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'avais rien fais de mal, que cette règle était stupide et que je te remerciais d'avoir cherché à ce que ça arrive. Rappela-t-elle en embrassant furtivement son cou.

Oui Emma lui avait dit ça, la semaine dernière, après lui avoir fait l'amour sur la petite plateforme dans l'arbre. Alors qu'elles étaient enlacées, Regina avait tourné la tête, glissant son nez dans les cheveux blonds. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne regrettait pas tout ça, que jamais elle ne regretterait, mais qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir mise dans une situation un peu inconfortable. Emma lui avait alors dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier d'avoir fait les premiers pas, d'avoir cherché à ce que tout cela arrive quitte à se prendre des murs et être repoussée. Regina en avait versé quelques larmes d'émotions.

-Ok, soupira August, cachez vous mieux s'il vous plaît. J'avais rien deviné avant samedi, mais au centre aquatique franchement vous avez pas du tout fait attention. Remarqua-t-il.

-Regina n'était pas à l'aise là bas, j'ai juste voulu, je ne sais pas, la rassurer, être présente pour elle. Justifia Emma. J'ai pas pensé aux risques, je pensais juste à...

-À elle? Comprit August avec un sourire. Et bien on aura tous trouvé l'amour dans les moniteurs cette année. Sourit-il en s'apprêtant à partir. Je vous laisse.

Il disparu, fermant la tente derrière lui. Emma resserra alors ses bras autour de la brune qui tourna la tête cherchant ses lèvres. Un baiser, doux, juste une seconde de répit, avant de tout reprendre.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Regina, recevant un second baiser.

-C'est quoi le problème? Demanda la blonde.

-On peut aller parler près de la rivière, trop de risques de se faire prendre ici. Remarqua la brune, en se détachant légèrement d'elle.

Emma accepta et la brune sortit la première. Elle partit directement vers le petit coin dans la forêt, et s'assit sur le sol, les pieds dans la rivière, ses chaussures à côté. Emma la rejoignit rapidement et s'assit près d'elle.

-Dis moi tout. Souffla Emma.

-D'abord, dis moi si tu m'as trouvé un petit nom. Réclama Regina.

-Tout les noms te vont, ma Gina. Mais pour moi, ma princesse reste le plus adéquate pour toi, tu es ma princesse. Sourit tendrement la blonde en venant embrasser la jeune femme sur la temps.

-Ne le dis devant personne. Sourit timidement la brune en se collant contre elle, laissant sa tête tomber sur son épaule. Ruby à des doutes. Comme August. Mais j'ai nié. Révéla la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi as tu nié? Questionna Emma.

Regina releva brutalement la tête, pour planter son regard dans celui de la blonde, surprise par cette soudaine question.

-Mais pour toi. Pour cette satanée règle, pour pas que tu sois virée. Lâcha rapidement la brune. Et peut-être pour moi aussi. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Pour toi? Interrogea la blonde.

-Pour moi. Acquiesça Regina. Pour t'avoir avec moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances, pour ne pas te perdre. Le temps que nous avons est assez court pour pas que nous le raccourcissions. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais. Le temps est trop court. Approuva Emma en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Oui beaucoup trop court. Dans deux semaines nous serons séparées. Craqua Regina en fermant les yeux, mais une larme perla quand même.

-Ne pleurs pas Regina, je t'en prie. Supplia la blonde en éliminant la perle d'eau. August sait et ne dira rien, quand à Ruby si tu veux lui en parler je crois que tu peux, en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire. Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un.

-Ce qui me ferait du bien, c'est que tu me dises qu'on se reverra. Souffla la brune.

-Regina, on savait que c'était que pour les vacances. Murmura la blonde dans un soupir. On savait dans quoi on se lançait.

-Oui mais c'était avant tombée amoureuses. Argua Regina.

-Je...Je dois y aller, je dois préparer le terrain pour la bataille d'eau de l'aprem. S'échappa Emma en se mettant debout.

-Ne me fuis pas encore. Réclama la brune en se levant précipitamment.

Emma la regarda une seconde s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sans gêne, tentant de lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait. Puis elle se détacha d'elle et s'en alla rapidement, la laissant.

**Huitième semaine - Jeudi 22 août**

Trois jours et elle n'en avait pas reparlé. Regina avait si peur de gâcher le temps qui leurs restait qu'elle n'avait pas osé reparler de ça. Elle profitait des instants de tendresse à prendre, et couchait avec la blonde chaque nuit, elle riait et parlait avec elle, mais n'abordait pas le sujet. Seulement ce matin là, dans la tente de la blonde, allongée à ses côtés, la regardant dormir, un bras de la jeune femme autour d'elle, elle avait besoin de parler.

-Emma? Appela-t-elle tout bas, mais elle du l'appeler plusieurs fois avant que la jeune femme n'ouvre les yeux, avec difficulté.

-Gina? Marmonna la blonde en attrapant une de ses mains pour l'embrasser.

C'était à cause de ce genre de tendresse, de gentillesse que la brune ne pouvait pas la repousser. Elle était dingue d'elle.

-Emma, dis moi où tu habites à Paris. Réclama la brune, la voix basse.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Soupira la blonde.

-Parce que j'habite dans le seizième arrondissement. Et que de là, dans le pire des cas, il faut une heure pour traverser Paris. Une heure c'est rien Emma. Souffla la brune.

-Recommence pas s'il te plaît, pas dès le matin. Geignit Emma en se frottant les yeux, lâchant totalement la jeune femme.

-Emma, regarde moi s'il te plaît. Réclama la brune, en maintenant sa tête dans sa main, relevé par son coude, son autre main sur la joue de la blonde. Est ce que tu m'aimes?

-Évidemment Regina, je te l'ai déjà dis. Souffla la blonde en la regardant.

-Penses tu que si nous nous étions rencontrée dans la vie de tout les jours tu m'aurais aimé? Questionna la brune.

-C'est quoi cette question? Évidemment. Accepta Emma.

-Penses tu que ça aurais été une relation de quelques semaines ou que ça aurait pu durer? Renchérit Regina.

-J'imagine que ça aurait pu durer. Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça? Et pourquoi dès le réveil? Se plaignit Emma.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ni maintenant, ni dans une semaine, ni à la fin de la colo. Avoua enfin la brune dans un souffle. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors dis moi où tu habites.

-Dans le dix neuvième, pour tout te dire je suis à la limite de ne plus être vraiment dans Paris. Admit finalement Emma. Puis elle se redressa vivement au dessus de la brune. Les vacances, on savait que c'était un amour de vacances. À la rentrée, je vais reprendre mon job de serveuse que je déteste et espérer être un jour remarquée pour mes dessins. Et toi tu vas reprendre ta vie avec ta mère. Et tu m'oublieras vite, je te le promets. Souffla Emma.

Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Sa vie allait être encore plus morne sans Regina, elle n'allait penser qu'à elle, se connaissant elle allait la dessiner de mémoire en continu. En même temps comment l'oublier, comment pouvait-elle faire pour oublier cette brune pleine de caractère et de charme? Elle était devenue accro, elle aimait l'embrasser, l'enlacer, elle passait son temps à rêver d'elle, à profiter de ses lèvres et de son corps, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle en avait mal. Mais jamais la mère de la brune ne l'accepterait, et elle ne voulait pas la mettre dans une position difficile.

-Je t'oublierais vite? Releva Regina en la poussant pour s'asseoir. Qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord? Tu es moi? Tu sais parfaitement comment je fonctionne? S'indigna-t-elle en se rhabillant. Emma, je t'aime, que tu m'aimes encore ou plus, ou pas assez, moi je t'aime. Et j'oubli rien en général, mais quand j'aime j'oublie encore moins. Je vais te perdre, tout comme j'ai perdu mon père.

-Je vais pas mourir. Lâcha la blonde, assise.

-Non, mais tu vas disparaitre de ma vie. Se sera équivalent pour moi. Expliqua Regina. Une heure de métro ça n'a jamais tué personne, et si tu veux pas la faire cette heure, moi je la ferais. Elle ouvrit la porte de la tente. Apparement j'ai plus confiance et espoir en nous que toi. Mais je peux m'y faire. Je dois y aller. Souffla-t-elle en sortant.

-Regina. Murmura la blonde en la voyant partir. Elle se laissa tomber la tête dans son oreiller, et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture malgré la chaleur. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Plaisanta une voix féminine.

Emma redressa sa tête et vit Elsa qui s'installait près d'elle.

-C'était pas pour toi. Marmonna la blonde.

-Je sais, c'était pour Regina. Sourit Elsa. Elle vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir. J'avais deviné et August me la confirmé, mais je garde ça pour moi. Tu l'aimes à ce point?

-J'en suis folle amoureuse. Murmura Emma en la regardant, toujours blottie au mieux dans l'oreiller. C'est plus fort que moi, j'en suis dingue, j'ai continuellement envie d'être avec elle.

-Alors pourquoi elle vient de partir comme si le monde lui tombait dessus? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Parce que je refuse de continuer à la voir une fois la colo fini. On était d'accord jusque là, mais aujourd'hui ça change pour elle, mais pas pour moi. Expliqua Emma.

-Pourquoi. Vous habitez pas loin je crois non? Remarqua Elsa.

-À une heure. Mais je ne veux pas, parce que de un sa mère lui en ferait baver, parce qu'on a pas du tout la même vie, et que la mienne me fait assez honte. Et de deux, je suis serveuse, mon appart est tout petit, celui d'August est juste en dessous, et il m'aide à payer mes courses et autres. Je suis pitoyable et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. Elle pense que je suis douée en dessin, que je suis belle, que je suis intelligente, adorable et mature, elle me l'a dit, je veux que ça reste comme ça. Je veux rester parfaite pour elle, tu comprends? Énuméra la blonde.

-Ce que je comprends c'est que t'es une vraie andouille. Soupira Elsa, agacée. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, vous pourriez continuer ensemble. Tu vas gâcher tes chances d'être heureuse avec une femme que tu aimes pour des raisons stupides! Elle t'aime pour ce que tu es, ton mode de vie fait partie de toi, elle l'acceptera. Elle n'est pas hautaine, malgré le fait qu'elle a l'air d'avoir un statut social élevé, elle ne juge pas les gens en fonction du leurs, sinon elle ne serait ni avec toi, ni amis avec les autres. Alors si tu l'aimes vraiment arrête tes idioties. Appuya-t-elle.

-Eh mais t'es censé me remonter le moral. Grogna la blonde.

-Non, je suis censé te bouger le cul quand t'es pas fichue de te rendre compte que t'as les portes du bonheur ouvertes devant toi et que t'es sur le point de les éviter. Argua Elsa, la voix ferme.

Emma grogna et se renfrogna dans le lit, agacée.

**Huitième semaine - Dimanche 25 août**

Regina se réveilla dans sa tente à l'aube, elle n'avait pas dormi avec Emma depuis jeudi. La journée elles se parlaient rapidement, se volaient des baisers dès que possibles, comme avant même si c'était bien moins joyeux et amoureux qu'avant. Le soir elles se rejoignaient, deux fois dans la tente de la blonde, une fois dans celle de Regina, elles faisaient l'amour quelques heures, et finalement elles se séparaient pour la nuit. Le jeudi soir, après une journée à s'éviter, Emma avait prit la main de la brune et l'avait tirée dans sa tente. Elles s'étaient embrassées et rapidement elles s'étaient retrouvées nues. Une fois essoufflée, Regina s'était rhabillée, sous les yeux étonnés de la blonde, elle l'avait embrassée et lui avait dit qu'elle la laissait dormir seule. Puis le lendemain, dans sa tente à elle, elle avait mit Emma dehors malgré le fait que la blonde avait été réticente. La veille au soir, Emma avait essayé de la retenir dans sa tente mais elle était partie. Regina soupira, et se frotta les yeux, avant de sursauter en voyant la porte de sa tente bouger. Mais se fut Emma qui rentra avant de fermer la fermeture, et de se tourner vers elle.

-Je ne peux plus là. Il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi je n'ai plus le droit de dormir avec toi. Lâcha de suite la blonde, sur les genoux, à côté des jambes de la brune qui était toujours étendue.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi après la colo. Souffla Regina.

-Mais il nous reste une semaine. Rappela Emma.

-Non. Il nous reste six jours. Les départs sont vendredis après midi. Grogna la brune.

-Et bien justement, on devrait passer chaque nuit enlacées. Mais tu pars tout les soirs où tu me mets à la porte. Et j'en suis à un stade où je n'ai plus l'impression d'être ta copine, j'ai l'impression d'être ton plan cul. Déballa la blonde.

-Un amour d'été, quoi. Prendre ce qu'i prendre, et faire en sorte de pas en sortir totalement cassées. Fit dédaigneusement Regina, en la fixant dans les yeux toujours allongée.

-Mais justement, on est déjà amoureuses, on va avoir mal, alors pourquoi nous faire du mal avant? Remarqua Emma.

-Et pourquoi nous faire du mal après alors qu'on pourrait s'aimer et se voir? Argua la brune, hargneuse, et agacée.

-Je ne peux pas Regina. Ne me demande pas de te perdre avant. Laisse moi ces six jours, je t'en prie. Supplia la blonde, laissant les larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues, craquant totalement.

-Emma... Souffla la brune, surprise de la voir réagir ainsi, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle se redressa, tira la blonde pour l'entrainer dans ses bras, se laissant aller dans le lit, la berçant pour qu'elle se calme. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas?

-Je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable, je suis tellement désolée. Murmura Emma contre son cou.

-Ok, ok. Abdiqua Regina. Calme toi s'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal.

-Ne me laisse plus dormir sans toi pour les six jours à venir. Imposa la blonde, désespérément accrochée à elle.

-Je te le promets mon Emma. Souffla la brune en embrassant sa tête.

La blonde releva la tête et vint chercher un baiser, un doux baiser, plein d'amour, un baiser qu'elles n'avaient pas échangé depuis des jours.


	9. Les adieux.

**Neuvième (dernière) semaine - Lundi 26 août**

Emma se réveilla dans un grand bâillement. Elle entendit un grognement, et comprit rapidement qu'étant couchée sur le ventre, Regina s'était lovée contre elle, sa tête entre ses omoplates. Elle dormait paisiblement, et la blonde ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la sentant si coller à elle. Après quelques minutes, Regina soupira et se dandina contre elle. Emma, frémissante, du retenir un gémissement, le sexe de la brune était collé à sa hanche. Elle sentait les petits poils caresser sa peau, et les plis de son sexe glisser à chaque respiration de la jeune femme. Il fallait que la brune se réveille, ou elle allait y rester. Il était même pas neuf heure et elle était déjà excitée, elle avait déjà une irrépressible envie d'être soulagée.

-T'es bouillante. Marmonna Regina en bougeant contre elle, se réveillant.

-Tu m'excites. Admit Emma dans un geignement plaintif.

La brune se détacha d'elle, pour la regarder, en poussant la couette. Elle cherchait ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Je dormais, comment je peux t'exciter? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Ton...ton...ton sexe était collé à moi et c'était très très excitant. Avoua la blonde en se tournant pour s'allonger sur le dos.

-Emma? Appela la brune en grimpant sur la blonde. Je peux peut-être soulager ton corps brulant?

-T'auras ma mort princesse. Soupira la jeune femme.

Regina sourit et se pencha pour venir embrasser son buste. Elle titilla Emma longuement, la rendant un peu plus dingue et excitée qu'au début. Elle s'amusait d'elle, et Emma le savait mais en cet instant elle était seulement capable de geindre et de marmonner des mots en vrac. Soudain elles entendirent du bruit à l'extérieur, et Regina plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la blonde pour la faire taire.

-J'avais oublié qu'on était dans ma tente. Murmura la brune.

-Les autres doivent se lever là. Marmonna Emma, essoufflée.

-Chut tais toi. Réclama Regina en s'allongeant à côté de la blonde dont elle couvrait toujours la bouche. Elle vit Emma se tordre et se cambrer en grimaçant. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Susurra-t-elle tout bras.

-Je suis excitée à mort là. Geignit la blonde.

-Chuuut. Réprimanda la brune.

-Fais quelque chose je t'en prie. Souffla Emma.

Regina hésita, le risque de se faire prendre était très élevé, tout le monde se levait et Emma n'avait pas l'air prête à être très silencieuse aujourd'hui. Mais elle voyait la frustration de la blonde, et sachant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle se décida. Gardant une main sur la bouche d'Emma, elle se pencha pour titiller sa poitrine de sa langue, alors que sa main libre descendait entre les jambes de la blonde pour soulager son désir. Emma cria contre sa main, et tomba essoufflée et haletante.

-Oh mon dieu, merci Gina. Souffla la blonde. J'avais vraiment besoin de toi là.

-J'ai vu ça. S'amusa la brune. Profite c'est le dernier lundi. Souffla-t-elle tristement.

-Gina. On avait dit qu'on en parlerait pas. Grogna Emma.

-C'est juste un constat. Fit Regina en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Tu es belle.

-Personne ne me l'a jamais autant dit. Murmura la blonde.

-Personne ne t'as jamais autant aimé. Rétorqua la brune en se laissant tomber contre son torse.

Emma l'enlaça, la serrant contre elle. Elle sentit une petite humidité arriver sur la peau de son torse. Regina pleurait. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, voulant la rassurer, détestant la voir comme ça.

-Chut ne pleurs pas ma Regina. Berça tendrement Emma.

-Tu vas me manquer, ma vie va être si morne. Marmonna la brune en reniflant discrètement.

-N'y pense pas, profite de maintenant, ne pense pas à tout ça. Encouragea la blonde.

Regina pleura quelques minutes de plus puis se détacha d'elle, pour qu'elles s'habillent. Elle sortit la première, puis se fut à la brune.

**Neuvième (dernière) semaine - Mardi 27 août**

Elles avaient passé la journée avec les autres en ville, la dernière sortie, pour les achats et souvenirs. Puis le repas c'était fait à l'extérieur, et maintenant la nuit était bien tombée. Regina était avec Ruby et Ariel, avachie sur elles qui étaient assises près du feu. Emma de l'autre côté de ce dernier, était avec ses collègues et amis, tout les jeunes autour en groupe en train de rire et parler, sur un fond musical. La brune avait rit longuement, mais était maintenant la tête sur les cuisses de Ruby fixant la blonde au travers des flammes.

-Tu l'aimes alors? Souffla Ruby. La brune ne pensant pas qu'on lui parlait, ne réagit pas. Regina.

-Quoi? Répondit la jeune femme, en tournant la tête vers les deux.

-Tu l'aimes? Interrogea à son tour Ariel.

-De qui? Fit innocemment Regina.

-Emma. Répondirent les deux, d'une même voix.

-Oh...je...non je... Bégaya la brune, avant de repenser aux paroles de la blonde. Celle ci lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait parler à ses amies, August et Elsa savaient, elle pouvait elle aussi leurs parler. Oui, je l'aime. Tellement. Souffla-t-elle en tournant à nouveau la tête et regardant la blond riant au loin.

-Ça dure depuis quand alors? Questionna Ruby.

-On est ensemble depuis le vingt-huit juillet. Enfin on a couché ensemble le quatorze juillet, après ça a été compliqué pendant deux semaines, et finalement on s'est mises ensemble. Mais comme c'est interdit on a gardé le secret. August et Elsa l'ont su la semaine dernière et vous maintenant. Mais chut, Emma risquerait d'avoir des problèmes et pourraient perdre son job ici. Résuma Regina.

-Et toi ta mère te tuerait. Releva Ruby.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche. Souffla la brune. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pas la perdre. Et si ça veut dire subir la colère de ma mère, allons y.

-Tu l'aimes à ce point? Murmura Ariel.

-Oui, c'est niais et bête hein? Remarqua Regina.

-Niais oui, mais bête non. C'est beau. Sourit Ariel. Toi prends en de la graine. Fit-elle vers Ruby.

-Eh! Je suis super gentille et romantique. Remarqua la brune, en tapant l'épaule de sa petite amie qu'elle tenait contre son flanc, un bras autour d'elle.

-Mouais, mais regarde la elle, elle bave et elle fond tellement elle l'aime. Remarqua Ariel.

-Sauf que moi je la reverrais pas après vendredi. C'est pas votre cas. Argua Regina en se redressant. Je vais me coucher. À demain. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant la joue de chacune avant de partir.

-Bonne nuit! Lui lancèrent les deux.

Elle se leva, et sans même un dernier regard pour la blonde elle s'éloigna. En arrivant devant sa tente, elle n'eut pas envie de se coucher, et les contourna pour marcher entre les arbres près de la rivière. Elle avança sans but, lentement, l'image d'Emma la poursuivait quoi qu'elle fasse, elle aurait voulu cesser de penser à elle quelques secondes, elle aurait voulu vraiment que rien ne lui fasse mal. Plus que jamais elle aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de choisir son avenir. Elle voulait Emma.

-Que fais tu là? Souffla l'objet de ses pensées, en se collant contre son dos, ses bras entourant son ventre.

-Je pensais. Murmura Regina, en sentant la blonde poser son menton sur son épaule, alors qu'elle regardait l'eau de la rivière près de laquelle elle s'était arrêté. Pas peur qu'on nous surprenne?

-Non. On est loin, personne ne nous a vues, les gens penseront qu'on est couchées comme la moitié de tous. Expliqua Emma.

-On a un moment alors. Sourit Regina en inclinant la tête pour coller sa joue à la tempe de la blonde.

-Tout le temps qu'on veut princesse. Souffla la blonde en embrassant son cou.

-Ne mens pas Emma, ça me fait si mal. Marmonna la brune.

-Je t'en supplie ne pleurs pas à cause de moi. Implora Emma en la serrant un peu plus fort.

-Alors ne dis pas qu'on a tout le temps qu'on veut. Parce que c'est pas vrai, il ne nous reste que deux jours et trois nuits. Soupira Regina retenant ses larmes. Emma embrassa son cou et sa joue, alors elle se tourna pour l'enlacer elle aussi. Fais moi l'amour toute la nuit Emma Swan. Réclama-t-elle tout prêt de ses lèvres.

Emma l'attrapa par les cuisses en l'embrassant et la souleva pour la serrer contre elle alors que les baisers s'enchainaient. Alors qu'elle allait vers les tentes elle réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas seules et reposa la brune. Quelques minutes plus tard après être rentrées tour à tour dans la tente, elles s'embrassaient enlacées sur le lit de la blonde, parties pour une nuit de passion.

**Neuvième (dernière) semaine - Mercredi 28 août**

Le début d'après midi venait de commencer et tout le monde était dehors sur l'étendue d'herbe devant la salle. Ils jouaient au volley par équipe et tournait, s'encourageant les uns les autres, les équipes dont ce n'était pas le tour restant à regarder. Quand l'équipe de Regina gagna, ils sautèrent de joie, et la brune sauta dans les bras d'Emma -qui en tant que monitrice ne jouait avec personne. Ruby voyant ça, et remarquant l'attitude gênée des deux femmes, se rua vers Emma pour l'enlacer à son tour, suivie d'Ariel, ce qui fit rire Regina.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle à ses amies.

-On te sauve la mise, là, ma petite. Sourit Ruby.

-Je sais, ça va. Gloussa Regina. On se retrouve aux toilettes dans deux minutes. Susurra-t-elle à la blonde avant de tourner les talons pour partir.

Emma voulu refuser, parce que sa raison lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais quand elle vit la brune dans son short en jean et son débardeur moulant s'éloigner en déhanchant son bassin, l'aguichant, elle perdit la raison et n'écouta que son envie. Elle attendit quelques secondes, et partit à son tour pour la salle. Elle entra, la traversa et entra dans les toilettes. Elle se racla la gorge en arrivant, et la porte d'un cabinet s'ouvrit.

-Viens là! Lança Regina en prenant sa main pour la tirer.

Emma sourit en se sentant collée à la brune, et la porte du cabinet se ferma derrière elle. Elle captura les lèvres de Regina dans un baiser de manque, en enlaçant ses épaules.

-C'est dangereux. Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Mais c'est ce qui est excitant. Sourit Regina. Tu as remarqué, depuis le début de notre relation, je prends les risques, tu râles et t'inquiètes mais tu me suis toujours et t'es aussi ravie que moi. Remarqua-t-elle en la serrant.

-Parce que j'aime t'avoir dans les bras, j'aime être avec toi mais c'est dange- Elle se coupa en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Regina plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la blonde qui fit de même avec elle, alors qu'elles retenaient leurs souffle toutes les deux. Rapidement, la personne se lava les mains et reparti. Elles attendirent quelques secondes, et lâchèrent un long soupir avant de rire.

-C'est comme dans un film. Ria Regina.

-Ah ma Gina, y a qu'avec toi que je peux faire ça. Sourit la blonde en venant l'embrasser. J'ai encore envie de toi.

-Ah oui mais non, là c'est trop risqué. Mais ce soir je te ferais grimper aux rideaux. Promit la brune.

-Hmmmm... Geignit Emma. J'ai hâte.

Regina lui sourit en l'embrassant longuement, avant de se détacher d'elle, consciente qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement comme ça. Mais pourtant elles restèrent à se dévorer du regard dans ce petit cabinet, bien conscientes que c'était l'une des dernière fois que ça arrivait, et même probablement la dernière fois.

-Les filles! Appela une voix, qu'elles reconnurent comme celle d'August. Venez vite, c'est au tour de l'équipe de Regina de jouer.

Elles sortirent du cabinet de toilettes tour à tour, sous le regard amusé de l'homme.

-Déjà à nous? Questionna innocemment la brune.

-Oui, l'autre équipe c'est fait ratatiner. Sourit August. Franchement les filles vous êtes adorables ensemble, mais c'est très risqué en pleine journée.

-On ne s'envoyait pas en l'air, on avait juste besoin d'un baiser. Argua Regina. Bref, je dois y aller.

Elle se tourna vola un baiser à la blonde et s'éclipsa rapidement. Emma la regarda partir avec un léger sourire, avant de voir l'air sérieux de son frère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est vrai que tu ne veux pas la revoir ensuite? Questionna August.

-Elsa ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Soupira la blonde.

-On se dit tout, c'est un accord. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Argua l'homme.

-Oui c'est vrai. C'était l'histoire d'un été, on le savait dès le début, toutes les deux. Remarqua Emma.

-Mais c'est stupide, tu t'en rends compte au moins? J'ai vérifié le dossier de Regina, j'ai vu où elle habite. C'est à mon d'une heure de transport. Tu es tombée amoureuse Em', ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé, tu as trouvé la femme qui te fait vibrer, tu rayonnes avec elle. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça, et encore moins depuis la mort de notre père. Tu vas tout gâcher à cause de ta foutue fierté?! S'agaça August. Je ne peux pas t'ordonner de ne continuer la voir, mais réfléchis avant de prendre une décision. Regina t'aime pour ce que tu es, elle sait que tu ne roules pas sur l'or, elle t'aime. Insista-t-il. Et le mieux dans tout ça c'est que tu es carrément folle d'elle aussi, alors ne la quitte pas.

-Je fais ça pour elle. Sa mère va être horrible avec elle, si elle apprend pour nous elle va lui pourrir la vie. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ça. Regina peut avoir une vie aisée et bien si elle n'est pas avec moi. Justifia Emma.

-Mais est ce ce qu'elle veut? Remarqua l'homme. J'ai cru comprendre que la vie que lui imposait sa mère ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle passe son temps à lire et écrire, je crois qu'elle serait bien plus heureuse avec une vie moins aisée avec toi et un métier qu'elle aime, et en plus de ça je crois que c'est ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne veut pas te quitter, tu vas la faire souffrir en lui disant adieu.

-Je sais, mais ça vie ne sera que plus belle sans moi, tu le sais très bien, je ne suis pas un cadeau. Marmonna la blonde, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-Tu es femme super, peu confiante, mais tu es une vraie battante, dévouée quand tu aimes, et je te connais assez petite soeur pour savoir que Regina serait chanceuse de t'avoir dans sa vie plus qu'un été. Réfléchis bien. Termina August en embrassant son front avant de la laisser.

Emma soupira et prit appui sur le lavabo. Fixant son reflet. Non, elle ne changerait pas d'avis, elle voulait garder le souvenir de cet été comme le plus beau, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de continuer et tout gâcher entre elle. Regina serait son plus beau souvenir, son bel amour.

**Neuvième (dernière) semaine - Jeudi 29 août**

La journée avait été faite de rangement et de nettoyage puis de jeu dans la rivière tous ensemble. La fin de la colo était le lendemain et les gens commençaient à être tristes et émus, mais la bonne humeur était encore d'actualité. Regina était elle plus triste et déprimée que jamais, ses amis -surtout Ruby et Ariel qui savaient- essayaient de la faire sourire encore, mais rien a faire, la jeune femme avait comme perdue son sourire. Et pour cette soirée, dans la salle décorée et aménagée pour l'occasion, elle n'allait pas mieux. Elle s'était maquillée, avait enfilé sa robe la plus sexy, moulante et décolleté, avec ses petites chaussures d'été, elle était prête depuis quelques minutes, mais restait en dehors de la salle alors que tous étaient à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas envie de fêter la fin de la colo, elle ne voulait pas dire au revoir à Emma. En entrant finalement, elle vit la blonde danser avec David, et s'approcha de Ruby et Ariel sans la lâcher des yeux.

-Waouh Regina, t'es superbe! S'exclama Ruby.

-Merci. Sourit la jeune femme sans même la regarder.

Ariel vit son regard et passa un bras autour du sien, se serrant contre elle en signe de soutien. Tout était trop compliqué, elle le savait.

-Tu veux danser? Proposa Ruby. Regina hésita mais accepta d'un signe de tête. Bébé, ça te dérange pas? S'assura-t-elle vers Ariel.

-Bien sûr que non. Sourit la jeune femme en embrassant rapidement sa petite amie.

Ruby sourit et tira Regina pour la faire danser. Alors que ça faisait une minute qu'elles se déhanchaient, la musique devint lente, et Ruby, s'amusant, passa un bras autour de Regina qui joua le jeu. Mais son regard fut attiré par Emma qui venait d'être entrainée sur la piste par Killian. Elle sentit tout son être bouillir et se tendit dans contre son amie, elle haïssait cet homme qui n'avait cessé de faire des avances à sa petite amie à elle.

-Elle ne l'aime pas tu sais. Souffla Ruby qui avait remarqué son énervement. Elle t'aime toi, même si elle ne peut pas le dire.

-Tu as parlé avec elle? Questionna Regina en regardant son amie.

-Je la connais depuis plusieurs années, je te rappelle que je fais cette colo depuis qu'elle a été créée, j'avais cinq ans. Sourit la brunette. Emma a toujours été super cool avec moi, elle a cinq ans de plus que moi presque n'empêche qu'elle est super. Et à force on a apprit à se confier. Ce matin elle m'a parlé d'Ariel et de moi, alors je lui ai dis que je savais pour vous, comme Killian nous a interrompu pour la draguer mais qu'elle l'a envoyé bouler, on a parlé de ça, et elle m'a dit qu'il l'insupportait, mais que même si il avait été adorable elle n'aurait rien tenté, parce qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un. Raconta-t-elle.

-Mais je vais la perdre demain. Murmura la brune.

-Pour l'instant elle est encore là. Encouragea Ruby.

Elles dansèrent encore un peu avant de retourner s'asseoir avec leurs amis, puis après une petite demie heure, Emma s'approcha. L'air de rien elle discuta un peu, puis se glissa près de Ruby qui était avec la brune.

-Ruby tu peux danser avec moi? Demanda-t-elle, choquant Regina.

-Moi? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Oui toi, comme ça après je pourrais danser avec Regina sans que ce ne soit étrange. Expliqua la blonde, soulageant la brune qui se mit à sourire tendrement, le premier sourire depuis le réveil.

-Alors là oui oui oui. Accepta Ruby.

Elle dansa avec Emma en discutant et souriant avec la jeune femme sur une chanson, ravie de pouvoir les aider, puis quand la musique s'éteignit, elle alla chercher Ariel pour danser, alors que Emma allait vers Regina qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Elles allèrent sur la piste, et August le vit alors il en profita pour mettre un slow. Les deux femmes hésitèrent, puis Emma passa ses bras autour de la brune, qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et elles bougèrent en rythme.

-Tu es absolument magnifique. Murmura Emma.

-Merci. Sourit Regina. T'es pas mal aussi. Fit-elle en voyant le petit pantalon léger à motif et le débardeur moulant coincé dedans.

-C'est les habits d'Elsa, elle disait que je devais être sublime ce soir. S'amusa la blonde.

-Tu es sublime dans n'importe quoi de toute façon. Souffla la brune.

-Je-

-Non, ne le dis pas. Coupa Regina en comprenant qu'elle allait dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle risquait de fondre en larmes.

Emma comprit et se tut la faisant danser encore un peu avant qu'elles ne se détachent pour aller chacune de leurs côté. Toute la soirée, Regina força quelques sourires, dansa avec ses amis, et Emma l'admira. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur, elle avait déjà perdu des gens qu'elle aimait, mais là elle savait à l'avance qu'elle allait la perdre et elle sentait son coeur se compresser dans sa poitrine.  
Minuit sonnait, les petits couples de jeunes avaient déjà disparu et les moniteurs avaient fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Progressivement ils les poussèrent à aller tous se coucher, et quand il ne resta que Elsa, August et Emma dans la salle, Regina revint, en pyjama, et se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte, les regardant fumer, sans qu'ils ne la voient.

-Emma. Appela-t-elle, la voix fébrile, les faisant se retourner.

La blonde se leva et éteignit sa cigarette, elle prit peur et vit ses deux amis, et seulement eux, elle n'avait pas à se cacher.

-Viens là. Souffla-t-elle. Regina n'hésita pas et vient se lover dans ses bras. La blonde la serra de toutes ses forces, le nez dans les cheveux bruns, sous son menton. Je suis là, chut. Berça-t-elle.

-C'est notre dernière nuit. Remarqua la brune.

-Je sais. Elle sera mémorable. Elle déposa un baiser sur son crâne. Viens avec moi. Fit-elle en prenant sa main, la lâchant. L'étreinte desserrée, elle la tira vers la sortie. À demain! Lança-t-elle rapidement à ses deux amis, avant de disparaitre avec la brune vers sa tente pour leurs dernière nuit d'amour.

-Elle va être à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Soupira Elsa.

-Oh oui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si amoureuse. Remarqua August en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Elle n'a pas changé d'avis? S'assura la jeune femme.

-Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais elle ne la reverra pas après demain. Répondit l'homme, en glissant sa main dans celle de sa petite amie. Tu m'aideras à la remettre sur pied quand on sera rentrées sur Paris?

-Bien sûr. Je serais là. Assura Elsa.

**Neuvième (dernière) semaine - Vendredi 30 août**

Le train les avait ramener à Paris, là où les parents les attendaient. Emma et Regina avaient passé la plupart du voyage cachées dans les toilettes ou dans un compartiment non réservé par la colo, enlacées, s'embrassant, cherchant à grappiller chaque minute où elles pouvaient être ensemble. Elles avaient fait une nuit blanche, faisant l'amour jusqu'à cinq heure, avant de rester enlacées ensuite, la tristesse accablant la brune, et Emma essayant de ne pas craquer. Quand le train s'était arrêté, elles avaient partager le baiser le plus long de toute leurs vie, leurs dernier, le plus désespéré, mais aussi probablement le plus amoureux. Elles étaient maintenant sur le quai avec tout le monde, les jeunes retrouvaient leurs parent tour à tour, et Regina avait un message de sa mère, le premier en deux mois :

# _J'aurais du retard. Attend sur le quai._

Et voilà, rien d'autre. Alors son sac près d'elle sur sa valise qu'elle tenait, elle attendait. Son regard dérivait souvent sur Emma qui avait une mine accablée alors qu'elle aidait tout le monde avec les valises. Une demie heure qu'ils étaient arrivé, il ne restait moins d'une dizaine de jeunes, et elle vit enfin sa mère arriver, suivit de Will, un homme chargé de la sécurité de sa mère que Regina appréciait pour son humour et sa gentillesse à son égard.

-Regina. Salua Cora en embrassant la joue de sa fille comme une bise.

-Mère. Sourit poliment la brune.

-Qu il? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Remarqua froidement la femme.

Regina serra les mâchoires tentant de retenir les larmes, mais l'arrivée de sa mère froide lui rappelait que l'été amoureux était fini, vraiment fini cette fois, elle se sentait plus seule et anéantie que jamais. Son père n'était pas là, Emma ne le serait plus, et sa mère avait l'air de gagner en froideur chaque jour. La peine la submergea et les larmes lui montèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, alors elle baissa la tête tentant de cacher ses larmes.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas pleurer. Soupira Cora.

-Mère, je laisse des amis, que je ne reverrais pas car vous ne m'y autoriserez pas, il est normal d'être triste, c'est humain. Justifia Regina, tête toujours baissée. Elle avait prit l'habitude de vouvoyer sa mère dès qu'elles étaient en dehors de chez elles, depuis qu'elle avait passer une année à la suivre partout dans ses déplacements professionnels.

-Je t'ai déjà dis, l'amour est une faiblesse, on vit bien mieux seul, personne pour nous blesser. Argua la femme. Cesse donc de pleurer. Nous sommes en public, veux tu me faire honte? Gronda-t-elle.

-Non mère, pardonnez moi. Murmura Regina en essuyant au mieux ses yeux.

Emma, à quelques mètres, avait assisté à toute la scène et comme ses collègues, elle était abasourdie. Ils avaient tous découvert une Regina caractérielle, forte qui ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds. Mais devant cette mère sans chaleur ni tendresse, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille effrayée et détruite. Emma se sentait bouillir, elle n'en revenait pas du peu d'égard de la femme pour sa fille. Cora avait la chance d'avoir une fille parfaite et sublime et elle la rendait malheureuse, l'écrasait et ne la consolait même pas. Elle vit rouge quand elle entendit le commentaire de Cora sur le corps de sa fille, disant qu'elle avait pris du poids. Regina, prit du poids? N'importe quoi, elle était magnifique. Sans réfléchir elle s'approcha et se plaça près de la brune.

-Je vous prierais madame de rester aimable, au moins ici. Regina est une jeune femme qui est intelligente et bien trop gentille pour subir autant de méchanceté. Elle est triste de laisser les amis qu'elle s'est fait, en tant que mère vous devriez la soutenir et la réconforter et non l'enfoncer dans sa douleur et sa peine. Argua-t-elle vivement.

-Non, mais pour qui vous prenez vous?! S'exclama Cora, outrée, personne ne lui parlait jamais comme ça.

-Pour une personne qui sait voir quand une personne est un trésor pas assez chéri. Rétorqua la blonde.

Regina avait occulter la présence de sa mère, des autres moniteurs et jeunes depuis qu'Emma était arrivé pour prendre sa défense. Personne ne s'était jamais opposée à sa mère et encore moins pour elle, même son père ne l'avait pratiquement jamais fait. Émue par ses derniers mots, elle cessa de réfléchir, quelques larmes sur ses joues, elle se jeta sur la blonde. Attrapant le visage d'Emma en coupe, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser sans retenue, peu chaste. La blonde d'abord surprise, écarquilla les yeux mais fini tout de même par poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour lui rendre son baiser qui se fit passionné. Tous autour étaient abasourdis, même ceux qui savaient. Cora ne supporta pas, et attrapa violemment le bras de sa fille pour la tirer, les séparant.

-Regina! Non mais ça ne va pas?! Cria-t-elle. Will les valises, nous partons.

-Will n'est pas votre larbin. Argua Regina, plus remontée que jamais. Elle prit son sac sur son dos. Et je peux faire seule, je l'ai bien fait à l'allée comme vous m'aviez abandonnée, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Un amant plus important que votre fille surement. Argua-t-elle.

-Regina. Grogna Cora. Cette attitude ne resta pas sans répercussions, tu le sais. On y va.

Elle tira Regina par le bras, Will avec la valise, laissant une Emma désarçonnée. Avant de disparaitre, la brune se tourna et articula un " _je t'aime_ " vers son amante. Emma lui répondit de la même manière et puis elle la vit disparaitre avec sa mère en colère qui lui en ferait baver pour elles. Puis la main d'August sur son épaule. Rapide retour à la réalité. Tout était fini.

Terminé. Fini. Brisé.


	10. Épilogue.

_Pour ceux qui ne supportent pas les fins malheureuses (comme moi)_

**Huit mois plus tard - Vendredi premier mai**

Regina sortit de son bâtiment, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, son livre à la main, elle traversa la rue, sans faire attention aux voitures. Elle ne faisait plus attention depuis des mois, étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore fait renverser. Dans le passage entre les maisons où il y avait cette fontaine qu'elle aimait bien, entourée d'arbres, elle s'assit sur le premier banc qu'il y avait. Elle alluma une cigarette, mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait récupéré de l'été dernier. Son sac posé à côté d'elle, une jambe sur l'autre, la cigarette entre son index et son majeur qu'elle portait régulièrement à ses lèvres alors que ses yeux suivaient les lignes noircies de son livre posé sur sa jambe, elle en oublia le reste. Elle ne voulait plus penser.

-Tu n'as pas changé. Fit une voix.

Elle releva la tête, et se coupa, cessant de respirer. Habillée d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche, d'un petit noeud papillon et d'une veste en cuir, elle était là, ses cheveux blonds relevés et ses yeux maquillés. Elle était très belle. Plus classe et habillée que jamais.

-Emma? Lâcha-t-elle choquée.

-Salut toi. T'es pas facile à trouver. Sourit timidement la blonde.

-Mais... Mais...Mais... Bégaya la brune.

Elle n'en revenait pas de la voir. Huit mois qu'elle l'avait quitté. Huit mois et deux jours que sont coeur était en morceau et sa vie plus triste que jamais. Elle avait tout changé. Elle avait tout remis en question pour l'oublier, et même si elle était loin d'avoir réussi, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir débarquer dans sa vie, après tout c'est elle qui avait refusé de la voir après la colo. Le premier mois elle avait pensé que peut-être, Emma changerait d'avis et viendrait la trouver, elle lui avait dit où elle habitait précisément, alors peut-être qu'elle serait là, mais non. Le deuxième mois elle avait simplement espéré, puis elle avait arrêté. Et voilà, maintenant, huit mois après, la blonde devant elle.

-Qu'est ce que je fais là? Comprit Emma. Je suis venue te voir. Pour toi.

-Je...Pourquoi maintenant? Marmonna Regina, toujours sous le choc de son apparition.

Emma baissa la tête, mal à l'aise, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle savait évidemment que la question viendrait, mais malgré tout elle ne savait plus comment agir.

-Je...On va boire un verre? Proposa-t-elle.

Regina hésita quelques secondes, cigarette entre les lèvres elle ramassa son livre et se leva. Elle commença à marcher et fit signe à Emma de la suivre. Elles marchèrent côte à côte et Emma coinça rapidement une cigarette entre ses lèvres, tenter en voyant la brune le faire. Elles marchèrent en silence, Regina ignorant presque la blonde, alors que celle ci ne savait pas comment être et agir. Elle suivait sans faire d'histoire. Après quelques rues traversées, Emma osa parler.

-Tu m'emmènes où? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu verras. Rétorqua la brune.

Quelques minutes après elles étaient devant un immeuble, Regina sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. La blonde comprit qu'elles étaient chez elle, elle suivit la brune au cinquième étage, à pied, alors qu'il y avait un ascenseur. Regina la fit entrer chez elle, elle découvrit alors le petit deux pièces de la brune, à son image, les murs assez vides, mais le sol était recouvert de livres, carnets et feuilles dans le petit salon et la chambre -dont la porte ouverte laissait Emma voir une partie de la pièce- seulement la cuisine et la salle de bain étaient propres et sans livres. Regina lâcha ses affaires sur son canapé, ouvrit la fenêtre et alla dans le frigo. Elle en sortit deux bières et les posa sur la table basse du salon, en s'installant dans le canapé, dans l'angle, à un demi mètre d'Emma qui s'était assise sur le bord, mal à l'aise.

-Jolie tenue. Commenta Regina.

-Je sors juste du travail, je suis obligée de porter ça. Justifia la blonde.

-Alors? Demanda la brune après un silence.

-Je...Emma se racla la gorge. Quand Noël est arrivé, Elsa et August ont pété un câble, ils ne supportaient pas de voir le zombie que j'étais devenue. C'est leurs mots. Je ne mettais pas rendue compte que j'étais si...morte depuis la fin d'aout. Alors j'ai commencé à te chercher. Seulement quand je suis arrivée chez ta mère, elle m'a de suite reconnue et elle m'a envoyée bouler, m'insultant de tout les noms, disant que j'étais responsable de tout, de ton départ. Évidemment elle a refusé de me dire où tu étais. Raconta-t-elle.

-Elle te déteste. Reconnu Regina.

-J'avais plutôt compris. Gloussa nerveusement Emma. Bref, j'ai pas baissé les bras. Avec mes piètres moyens j'ai commencé à te chercher, mais c'est pas simple, par rapport à toi je ne suis personne, alors quand je viens dans une université pour demander si Regina Mills y est on m'envoie chier. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors comment tu m'as trouvée? Demanda la brune en prenant sa bière.

Emma fit de même mais ne bu pas, triturant la bouteille.

-J'ai pensé à toi, sachant que tu es la femme la plus amoureuse des mots que j'ai pu rencontrer, si tu avais tout changé dans ta vie, tu étais forcément dans une université avec un cursus lettre. Ça a déjà réduit la liste. Ensuite je me suis dis que te connaissant, tu es une femme ambitieuse, qui a les moyens, et qui assez intelligente et forte pour être dans une des meilleures universités. Je me suis retrouvée avec une liste de trois université dans Paris, j'espérais que tu n'avais pas quitté la ville sinon j'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Elle fit une pause en regardant par la fenêtre. Après je suis allé dans les trois université, et j'ai demandé aux étudiants si ils connaissaient une Regina Mills. Les deux premières université on m'a dit non, et à la troisième, on m'a dit oui, alors j'ai attendu. Et je t'ai vu sortir. J'avais tellement peur que j'ai attendu avant d'oser.

-Tu es folle. Constata Regina.

-Je sais. Gloussa nerveusement la blonde.

Regina se tut, fixant Emma qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux posés sur sa bouteille. Elle ne savait quoi dire, elle avait tant espéré que la blonde vienne, lui parler et maintenant que c'était le cas, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait souvent imaginé Emma mais n'avait jamais imaginé sa réponse. Elles restèrent dans le silence de longues minutes, et Regina sentit l'émotion l'envahir, avant de craquer.

-Je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée, que tu ne m'avais finalement pas vraiment aimée. Remarqua-t-elle douloureusement.

-Quand tu es partie sur ce quai, avec ta mère, j'ai compris à quel point j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi. Souffla Emma.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas être venue plus tôt? Questionna la brune.

-Parce que je voulais garder cet été et notre amour comme un merveilleux souvenir, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'avoir plus et de tout gâcher. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que c'était l'une des pires décision de toute ma vie, et crois moi il y en a un paquet des décisions pourries dans ma vie. Reconnu Emma.

-Tu as été très longue. Souffla Regina.

-Je sais. Je suis désolée. Murmura la blonde en regardant les yeux de la jeune femme.

-J'avais perdu espoir de te revoir. Ajouta la brune. Emma baissa les yeux coupable. Qu'attends tu de moi?

-Je voudrais une seconde chance, je veux être avec toi, plus que je ne l'ai jamais voulu, je voudrais passer mon temps avec toi, je sais que je mérite pas d'autre chance, je mérite rien, mais j'aimerais l'avoir quand même. Parce que tes yeux brillent comme ils brillaient cet été, parce que tu es encore plus belle, parce que tu as l'air plus sereine, parce que je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi, je veux être avec toi et je sais qu'au fond tu le veux aussi. Lâcha-t-elle rapidement.

Regina ne respirait plus, elle avait cessé dès les premiers mots. Elle était incapable de penser correctement, incapable d'être raisonnée, réfléchie et mature. C'était Emma, et Emma avait toujours su lui faire perdre pied sans rien faire, mais alors quand elle devenait romantique et adorable elle était totalement perdue.

-Je t'ai haïs autant que je t'ai aimé. Craqua-t-elle, pleurant silencieusement.

-Je me suis haïs et je me hais de t'avoir blessée. Souffla Emma. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

-Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça. Supplia Regina en effaçant ses larmes.

-Si, je t'en prie laisse moi te dire que je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé et comme je n'aimerais jamais, parce qu'il n'existe personne comme toi. Reprit rapidement Emma en posant sa bière pour s'accroupir devant les jambes de la brune. Laisse moi te prouver que j'en suis capable, laisse moi te prouve que je ne suis pas cette femme qui t'as laissé partir dans un adieu sans raison. Laisse moi t'aimer.

Les larmes de la brune avaient doublé, elle ne pensait plus correctement, elle était devenue un torrent de peine et d'amour, elle ne savait plus. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, à califourchon sur la blonde qui était à genoux au sol. Elle caressa ses joues, doucement, et colla leurs fronts.

-Une dernière chance, ne me fait pas regretter de tomber encore une fois amoureuse de toi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je te le promets. Accepta Emma en l'entourant de ses bras, ses mains à plat sur son dos.

-Je savais que je retomberais dans tes bras si tu revenais. C'est inévitable pour moi apparement. Reconnu Regina.

Un silence suivi, puis leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'effleurer, Emma hésita, elle ne voulait pas abuser, pas la forcer, elle voulait que tout aille bien. Mais la brune osa, elle apposa tout en douceur ses lèvres aux siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Emma lui rendit son baiser, profitant de sa douceur et de leurs retrouvailles. Elle sentit son corps s'éveiller, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la fin de la colonie, elle n'avait jamais été capable d'aimer depuis, jamais réussit à ressentir un fort désir, elle se sentait seule et vide depuis huit mois. Mais Regina était là, près d'elle, parfaite comme toujours.

-Emma, j'ai envie de toi. Marmonna la brune.

Emma sourit, la brune avait toujours su lui donner encore plue envie d'elle avec cette phrase. Regina n'avait aucune honte ni gêne à reconnaitre qu'elle avait envie d'elle, jamais elle ne s'en était cachée et apparement ça n'avait pas changé.

-Tu veux? Si tôt, je voudrais pas que tu regrettes ensuite. Souffla Emma en continuant de l'embrasser.

-Emma, fais moi l'amour. Ordonna Regina, la voix rauque.

La blonde n'hésita pas plus longtemps, et la coucha sur le canapé.

La nuit était tombée sans qu'elles ne le voient bien trop préoccupée par l'autre. Elles étaient maintenant, allongée sur le lit de la brune, nues, la couette sur elles, Emma sur le dos, un bras autour de la brune qui était lovée contre son flanc, la tête sur sa poitrine.

-Dis moi, que deviens tu alors? Demanda la blonde, un bras replié sous sa tête, l'autre autour de Regina, ses doigts caressant son côté.

-Et bien après le scandale de la gare pour ma mère, sourit Regina en la regardant avec la tête toujours sur sa poitrine, j'ai peut-être commencé à me révolter un peu. Reconnu-t-elle. En cherchant dans les papiers à la maison, j'ai découvert que mon père avait été lâche devant ma mère toute sa vie, mais qu'il m'aimait plus que tout.

-Comment ne pas t'aimer? Sourit Emma.

-Demanda à ma mère, elle a la solution pour ça. Argua amèrement la brune. Bref, mon père m'a légué une somme exorbitante. J'avais oublié que la richesse de ma famille ce n'est pas grâce à ma mère, mais grâce à mon père et sa famille. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu oublié ça, ma mère à épousé mon père que pour son argent, et je suis un accident.

-Un bel et extraordinaire accident, si tu veux mon avis. Sourit tendrement la blonde.

-Arrête. Rougit Regina avec un sourire. Je disais donc, que ma mère avait fait bloquer cet argent, mais maintenant c'est bon je l'ai récupéré, alors j'ai pu prendre mon envol. J'ai postulé pour une place en lettre moderne italien à la Sorbonne, et j'ai été prise de suite. En même temps, une année auprès du président et du premier ministre anglais ça fait bien sur un cv. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Un mal pour un bien cette année alors. Constata Emma avec un sourire. J'en reviens pas, lettre moderne italien, c'est beau. Pourquoi plus l'italien?

-Parce que mon père avait des racines italiennes, il me parlait souvent en cette langue. Sourit la brune. Je vais peut-être pouvoir devenir écrivaine comme ça, si tu savais comme ça me rend heureuse de vivre seule, d'écrire, d'étudier, de ne pas être obligée à devenir comme ma mère. Fit-elle ravie et rêveuse.

-Tu le mérites. La Sorbonne quoi, tu es la meilleure ma princesse! Fit la blonde en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Emma. Souffla Regina en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre elle. C'est grâce à toi tout ça. Quand je t'ai vu me défendre devant ma mère j'ai eu le courage de l'affronter.

-Elle m'a tellement énervée ce jour là. Cette manière de te parler, de n'avoir aucune douceur ou tendresse envers toi, alors que tu pleurais et que tu allais mal. J'avais envie de l'étrangler, mais je me suis retenue, seulement quand elle t'a dis que tu avais grossi, j'ai vu rouge. Franchement, toi! Grossi?! Mais n'importe quoi, tu es et étais absolument parfaite. Comment elle a pu te dire ça?! S'agaça Emma en regardant le plafond.

Regina sourit devant son protectionnisme, elle attrapa son menton et lui fit tourner la tête pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Sourit-elle.

-Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fais endurer, tu m'aimes encore? Souffla la blonde, émue.

-Oui. Je dois être aussi folle que toi. S'amusa doucement la brune.

-Je t'aime aussi ma Gina. Fit Emma, en la serrant un peu plus fort.

-Et toi? Que deviens tu depuis huit mois quand tu ne me traques pas? Questionna Regina, se moquant doucement d'elle, tout en faisant des dessins invisibles avec son index sur le torse de la jeune femme.

-Oh bah, en dehors de mon travail, je passe beaucoup de temps avec Elsa et August, c'est toujours le grand amour, ils vont surement bientôt emménagé ensemble. J'ai vu Mary et David quelques fois et je suis tombée nez à nez avec Killian qui est repartit dans son numéro de drague alors cette fois je l'ai envoyé bouler de manière radicale. Fit-elle fièrement. Et puis je dessine beaucoup. Souvent toi d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment? S'étonna la brune.

-Oui, très souvent, à partir de mes souvenirs, de photos de toi que j'avais. J'ai fais quelques dessins de nous aussi, à partir de photo qu'on avait fait. Et une fois je t'ai dessiné en pied, totalement nue. J'aime énormément ce dessin. Remarqua Emma en souriant.

-Perverse. Charria Regina.

-Non, amoureuse. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Arrête, j'ai envie de te sauter dessus. Sourit la brune en venant l'embrasser.

-Tu as cours demain? Demanda Emma.

-Non. Pas le samedi. Sourit Regina. Tu m'emmèneras voir ton chez toi? Je veux voir tes dessins. Réclama-t-elle.

-Je t'emmènerais. Acquiesça la blonde. Je peux rester dormir avec toi?

La brune, pour tout réponse, la serra dans ses bras et tira la couette sur elle pour dormir. Emma sourit grandement, et se pelotonna contre elle.

**Deux ans plus tard (2022) - Jeudi 14 juillet**

-Emma! Appela la brune en sortant du bus.

Arrivées depuis deux semaines à la colonie, Emma et elle étaient monitrices et donc libres d'être ensemble. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, elles faisaient les colonies ensemble, profitant de cet endroit, de l'ambiance, et revivaient encore et encore leurs premier été mais sans les points négatifs. Le quatorze juillet restait une belle date pour elles, tout les ans elles la fêtaient. Alors au réveil, elles avaient fêté ça à leurs manière, puis ils étaient partis tous ensemble pour une journée en ville. Emma était la plus ancienne de la colonie avec August et Elsa, alors c'est au tirage au sort qu'ils avaient choisit celui qui prenait le plus de décision et c'était Emma qui avait prit ce rôle.

-Oui? Se retourna la blonde qui venait de finir de donner les consignes.

-Message de Gold, on doit être rentrée pile à l'heure pour que nous, moniteurs, puissions tout mettre en place pour ce soir. Expliqua Regina avant de ranger son téléphone dans son sac.

-D'accord, donc tout le monde ici à dix sept heure. Ordonna Emma. Si vous êtes pas là à dix sept heure une, on part sans vous. Prévint elle en gloussant avant de se pencher vers Regina pour l'embrasser rapidement. Merci toi.

-Emma. Souffla la brune, alors que les autres riaient amusés.

-Deux ans, et tu ne veux toujours pas que je t'embrasse devant les jeunes. Remarqua la blonde, amusée.

-Allez y tous, profitez bien et faites attention. Lança Regina. Elle attendit qu'ils partent tous et se tourna vers Emma. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser alors qu'ils sont tous là.

-Et pourquoi? Au cas où tu aurais oublier, tu es monitrice maintenant, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser. Argua Emma avec un sourire provocateur.

-Je te déteste. Grogna la brune en enlaçant ses hanches pour se coller contre elle, posant sa tête sur son buste.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse. Sourit la blonde en la serrant. On fait quoi nous?

-On va boire un verre avant d'aller faire un tour dans la petite librairie que j'adore? Proposa Regina.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma princesse. Accepta Emma.

-On peut s'incruster pour le verre? Demanda August, Elsa prêt de lui.

Les deux femmes acceptèrent et ils partirent tout les quatre, pour s'installer à la terrasse d'un petit bar. Ils commandèrent chacun leurs verres, et se mirent à discuter. Rapidement la discussion partit sur l'avenir et ce qu'ils feraient une fois la saison terminée.

-Alors vous allez emménagé ensemble? Demanda Elsa.

-Oui, à la rentrée. Sourit Regina, assise, appuyée contre le flanc de la blonde. De toute façon, elle passe tout son temps chez moi. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Mais vous emménagez où? Questionna August, qui lui avait emménagé avec Elsa des mois avant.

-Chez elle. Au moins le temps qu'elle finisse ses études. Répondit Emma. C'est juste à côté, c'est mieux pour elle.

-Et toi pour aller au travail? Interrogea Elsa.

-J'ai changé de poste. Toujours serveuse, toujours dans un restaurant super chic, mais dans le quinzième, donc juste à côté de chez nous. Sourit la blonde.

-De chez nous. Releva Regina avec un grand sourire en penchant la tête pour avoir un baiser qu'elle obtint sans soucis.

-Et ta mère en dit quoi Regina? Questionna August.

-Elle adore cette idée. Ria la brune, faisant rire les trois autres avec elle. Non sérieux, elle ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé ces deux dernières années, et elle ne sait pas que j'emménage avec Emma. Un jour elle va se pointer chez moi, comme elle l'a fait une fois, Emma lui ouvrira et elle l'apprendra à ce moment là. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Elle va adorer la surprise. Ria la blonde.

-Je m'en fiche. Moi je veux vivre avec toi à temps complet. Finit par affirmer Regina en embrassant la mâchoire de sa petite amie.

-Ma copine est géniale. Sourit Emma en la serrant dans ses bras. Bon et vous, pour quand le mariage et les bébés? Je veux être tata moi! Enchaina-t-elle.

-Oh oh du calme toi. Lança Elsa, qui la sentait bien trop emballer. Vous serez les premières au courant pour l'un ou l'autre promis. Assura-t-elle.

Emma bougonna, répétant qu'elle voulait être tata, et il fallut que Regina l'embrasse plusieurs fois pour qu'elle arrête de bouder. Ils finirent leurs verres et partirent faire un tour, passant par la librairie. Rapidement il fut l'heure de retourner au domaine, et ils remontèrent tous dans le car qui démarra une fois tout le monde installer. Regina était assise sur les deux premiers sièges, contre la vitre, Emma avachie sur elle.

-Tu veux être tata alors? Releva-t-elle discrètement.

-J'adorerais. Sourit Emma contre son cou, les yeux fermés, se reposant.

-Et maman tu voudrais? Osa Regina, qui avait cette question depuis des mois.

-T'es enceinte? Demanda la blonde super fort.

-Non! S'exclama Regina avant de regarder les gens derrière. Non je ne suis pas enceinte. Précisa-t-elle avant de regarder Emma. Je demande ça pour savoir, parce qu'on s'installe ensemble et que je voudrais savoir pour l'avenir, mais au cas où tu aurais oublier, tu n'as pas de pénis. Fit-elle plus bas.

-Je sais merci. Gloussa Emma. Je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Alors tu en veux ou pas? Insista la brune.

-Je pense oui. Pas tout de suite, tu as à peine vingt et un ans et moi vingt quatre, on est encore jeunes. Dans quelques années on en reparlera. Mais j'aimerais oui. Sourit tendrement Emma en se réinstallant contre elle.

-Moi aussi, je crois. Sourit Regina.

**Cinq ans plus tard (2027) - Jeudi 15 avril**

Regina soupira. Allongée dans le canapé de leurs appartement du cinquième arrondissement, elle regardait sa femme. Emma était assise dans un coin du canapé, lisant son manuscrit. Elles s'étaient installées ici alors qu'elles étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans et s'étaient mariées dans la foulée. Regina avait décidé de prendre le nom de sa femme, ne voulant plus du sien qui la reliait trop à sa mère. Alors depuis deux ans elle était madame Regina Swan, elle avait publié un livre et son second était prêt à l'être, mais comme elle en avait l'habitude elle faisait lire son travail à sa femme d'abord. Cette dernière était plongée dans sa lecture, une main caressant les jambes de Regina qui était assise sur le canapé, les jambes étalées sur sa femme, caressant son ventre.

-Je m'ennuie Emma. Soupira-t-elle.

-Tu ne bouges pas, tu n'as pas le droit. Ordonna la blonde sans détacher son regard de son texte.

-Mais je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie. Se plaignit la brune.

-Peut-être mais tu ne dois pas bouger. Le médecin a été clair, si on veut que notre Henry aille bien et que tu pousses ta grossesse à terme, tu ne dois pas bouger si ce n'est pour faire pipi. Souffla Emma.

-Emma, je veux faire pipi. Réclama Regina.

La blonde soupira et posa le manuscrit, avant de se tourner légèrement vers sa femme pour caresser son ventre de femme enceinte de six mois et demi.

-Tu ne veux pas faire pipi, tu veux bouger alors te fiche pas de moi. Remarqua la blonde.

-Alors trouves moi quelque chose à faire, je m'ennuie à mourir. Je hais ne rien faire. Je hais être bloquée, je hais attendre sans rien faire. Je veux mon bébé. Râla la brune, désespérée.

-Encore deux mois et demi ma princesse. Patience. Et puis je suis là aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas, profite en. Sourit tendrement la blonde.

-Emma? Appela alors la brune en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Oui ma princesse? Répondit Emma, souriante.

-Tu porteras le deuxième? Demanda Regina.

-On en a pas encore un que tu en veux un deuxième. Ria doucement la blonde.

-Tu es une femme superbe, je veux dire tu es parfaite et tu as un coeur énorme. Avec toi j'ai appris à aimer sans condition et à m'ouvrir. Ni toi ni moi n'avons eu une famille très classique et plus que jamais je veux une grande famille, Emma. Déclara la brune.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par grande famille? Combien d'enfants veux tu? Questionna Emma en se levant pour venir s'asseoir dans le dos de Regina, une jambe de chaque côté d'elle, pour l'enlacer et caresser son ventre.

-J'en veux quatre. C'est bien quatre, y en a jamais un qui est tout seul, c'est bien non? Fit la brune pensive.

-Et bien tu as intérêt à nous écrire beaucoup de supers livres comme les deux premiers. Sourit Emma.

-T'es d'accord pour quatre enfants? Et tu aimes mon livre? Enchaina Regina en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

-J'aime ton livre, comme tout ce que tu écris. Acquiesça Emma en embrassant sa mâchoire. Et pour les enfants je ne suis pas contre, mais calme toi, on verra comment tout se déroule. Sourit-elle.

-D'accord. Promit la brune. Mais on va avoir une belle famille. Sourit-elle doucement.

-Bien sur. Déjà notre petit Henry, et le deuxième que je porterais on pourrait le nommer, je ne sais pas, Marco ou Léo si c'est un garçon, ou Eva si c'est une fille. Proposa la blonde, se laissant emballer par la joie de sa femme.

-Pourquoi Léo et Eva? Interrogea Regina.

-C'était le prénom de mes parents biologiques. Indiqua Emma, le menton sur l'épaule de sa femme, les yeux rivés sur le ventre arrondis qu'elle caressait.

-On est ensemble depuis huit ans, et tu ne me les avais jamais dis. Remarqua la brune.

-Tu sais, j'avais six ans quand ils sont morts, je m'en souviens à peine, et j'en ai honte. Admit la blonde.

-Honte de quoi mon amour? Interrogea Regina.

-Se sont mes parents, ils m'ont mise au monde et chérie jusqu'à leurs morts, pendant six ans ils étaient mon monde, et aujourd'hui mes souvenirs se limitent à une vague forme d'eux, au fait qu'ils étaient tendres et aimants, surtout ma mère, et voilà. Je ne me souviens de rien, et j'ai honte de ne pas me souvenir de mes parents. Expliqua Emma.

-Tu avais six ans Emma, il est normal de ne pas te souvenir. Remarqua la brune en caressant ses bras et main. Tu sais quoi, le premier se sera Henry, notre second fils se sera Léo, et notre première fille se sera Eva. Promit Regina.

-Jure moi que jamais il n'y aura de Cora. Imposa la blonde.

-Promis juré. Gloussa la brune. Notre seconde fille ne s'appellera pas Cora, mais plutôt Victoria, comme ma tante, tu sais tu l'as rencontrée plusieurs fois, elle était à notre mariage, elle est adorable et m'a beaucoup aidée au cours de ma vie, quand ma mère ne le faisait pas. C'est bien Victoria, ça devient souvent Vic, et c'est sympa, se sera bien pour notre seconde fille.

-Heureusement que j'ai dit on se calme pour le nombre d'enfant, on verra. S'amusa Emma.

-Je veux plein d'enfants. Gémit Regina.

-Je t'ai rencontrée quand tu avais dix neuf ans, mais tu ne m'as jamais paru aussi enfant qu'aujourd'hui à vingt six ans. Se moqua la blonde.

-C'est les hormones. Je suis enceinte et en plus aliter, je m'ennuie à mourir et Henry est pas décidé à accélérer les choses. Alors oui je deviens une enfant. Argua la brune. Et en plus de ça, j'ai lu que pendant le sixième mois la femme enceinte est au milieu d'une phase qui la rend facilement excitée et prête à explorer sa sexualité. Sauf que j'ai pas le droit de coucher avec ma femme alors faut que mes hormones ne demandent que ça. S'agaça-t-elle. Je deviens dingue mon amour.

-J'ai remarqué. Ria Emma en la serrant contre elle. Dès qu'Henry sera né, et dès que tu seras prête on fera l'amour comme des folles, je te le jure. Parce que ça fait deux semaines et ton petit popotin me manque. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son cou.

-Mon beau popotin. Rectifia la brune.

-Ton beau popotin. Accepta Emma.

Regina gloussa dans ses bras. Elle avait hâte de la toucher à nouveau, hâte d'avoir son fils, et hâte de voir sa femme enceinte.

Emma tomba enceinte un an après la naissance d'Henry, et accoucha d'un petit Léo -le prénom Marco avait été finalement pris pour le fils d'Elsa et August. Et deux ans après Regina tomba enceinte, et à son plus grand bonheur se fut deux jumelles, Eva et Victoria. La blonde imposa l'arrêt des grossesses, quatre enfants c'étaient bien, parfait, et Regina accepta, leurs enfants leurs prenaient tout leurs temps, leurs bonheur mais aussi leurs amour.  
Leur amour qui aurait du s'arrêter au bout de deux mois dura plusieurs décennies.

**FIN**


End file.
